Changing Fate
by CrimsonRoach
Summary: Santana has an accident, resulting in her death. Upon reaching Limbo, she meets the Gate master. Who gives her the choice of hell or changing her fate.
1. Chapter 1

_I know that I shouldn't be writing yet another story, since I have a few that need to be finished. But this idea came to me and I just had to. So this one is a little drama.. Maybe some angst. And bit romance. So please, as always enjoy._

Chapter 1

"I am fucking invincible!" Santana shouted in celebration, her team cheering from all around her. Brittany and Quinn had hoisted her up on their shoulders and were walking her through the crowd and towards their smirking Coach. Which was a scary yet relieving sight in its self.

"Glad to know that you had it in you Sand bags." Coach Sue semi complimented the Latina. "And here I thought that you were never going to amount to anything."

Santana just stared at her with a stoney face. No point in showing the old bitch any emotion now.

"Thanks Coach." She replied, not even batting an eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get your overly priced tits out of my face. I have a trophy that needs to be shined."

Santana doesn't even look back as she walks to the changing rooms with her friends. They had more important things to do. Like getting wasted and fucking each other senseless. It was after all, their ritual.

One that Santana never showed up too.

* * *

It was a grueling scene. Her car flipped on its side, still smoking from the fire that was extinguished only moments before. The multiple police and fire units on scene was astounding, as they worked hopelessly, to clear the wreckage.

_Santana was fixing her hair as she waited at one of Lima's longest stop lights. Holding her pocket mirror steady, she curled her bangs once more around her finger before snapping her little mirror shut. Smirking to herself, she just couldn't help but to think, how awesome tonight was going to be. Now if only that stupid light would turn green._

_Returning her attention to the road and the annoyingly still red light. Santana drummed her fingers against her steering wheel. A habit she had picked up just because of this light. She tried willing it with mind power._

_"Fucking finally." She growled, hitting the gas and taking off. Unfortantly, that was the last thing Santana Lopez ever did._

**Flash!**

Santana's car on its side, charred and smoldering.

**Flash!**

The light green pick up truck, a few feet away. The entire front end smashed to pieces.

**Flash!**

The Corner taking the picture, swallowed thickly. His glazed over eye's scanning the scene and the missing front window of the Pick Up. It took no genius to figure out, that doing 60 in a 30, without a seat belt, is probably a bad thing.

Which.. Yeah it was, judging by the body they had found 15 feet down the road. Bent and broken so much to the point that it was going to take dental records to find out who this person was. The Corner shook his head, between that body and the burnt one he was currently looking it. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany were busy setting up the living room for their girls night when Brittany's phone rang. Grinning at the caller, she flipped her phone open.

"Hey Puck!"

"B..." He cleared his throat. "Brittany, I need you to do something for me okay?" His voice was thick, heavy with the tears threatening to fall.

Brittany's eyes' crossed in confusion, a look that instantly had Quinn concerned.

"Puck wants us to watch the news." She reached for the remote, switching the TV on. Putting the remote down, she then switched her phone over to speaker.

"Channel 6." Pucks voice sounded small, coming through the blondes phone. Quinn didn't like this at all.

"The scene was described as the worst accident in Lima history. As a light green pick Up truck barreled its way through the intersection of Richmond and Chester." The News Anchor reported, a serious look on her face.

Quinn and Brittany glanced at each other. That was the way Santana took. The only route she trusted.

"The driver was ejected through the front window when he collided with a sports edition BMW, reported to be light blue in color."

Puck's sobs were filling the silence in the room now, as the News Anchor carried on.

"The driver of the truck has yet to be identified, as for the driver of the BMW." She paused, shuffling her papers. "We now know that it is Santana Lopez. Daughter to..."

The world crashed in around them. Blood rushing fast to Quinn's ears, cut off all sounds. Not even Puck saying goodbye or Brittany breaking down beside her, could bring that girl back to Earth.

Santana.

She was gone.

Forever.

* * *

It was strange how heavy her eye's felt, as if someone was holding them close. In fact it felt as if her whole body was strapped down by some un-seen force. Groaning, she painfully managed to lift her head from the ground.

"Damn, one hell of a black out." She rubbed a hand over her face, her body now starting to ease up. She cleared the blur from her eye's. "The fuck I drink?" Blinking a few more times, she jerked straight up when she realized that she was laying in a field. And not the lovely, tall grass, bathing in sunlight kind of field.

This was almost a barren waste land. Dead, contorted trees surrounded her, sitting upon wilted grass and flowers. The sky was of course making the perfect background. It was open and for some reason to Santana, it felt like, for the first time, she actually was tiny and the universe was swallowing her. She shivered, forcing herself to look away from the misty clouds above her. That's when..

She let out a low whistle.

Off in the distance, stood two gates, completely out of place. One shining bright, crafted beautifully yet held simple designs. High arches and straight bars that just emulated light. While the other stood in dark contrast, with it's twisted metal and dangerous points. A darkness running through its metal. She was having a hard time believing this.

"Are you just going to sit there?" A low, rumbling voice sounded from behind. To be honest, if Santana wasn't fighting off the urge to shit her pants.. She would have. Instead, she forced down her fear.

"Not to be a bitch or anything." She pushed herself up, stumbling as her legs wobbled. "But who the fuck are you and why are we in the most depressing place on Earth?"

The man stared at her, or at least she thought he was. Kind of hard to tell when they have a rediciously pointed hood on. She didn't remember joining any cults.

"My, my." He chuckled, deeper than humanly possible. "They were right about you having a mouth.

There was something about the way he talked that rubbed Santana the wrong way.

"Okay, look here. I am starting to not give a fuck anymore, so can we speed this up?" "She flattened her shirt out. "So either tell me where I am or I will figure it out myself."

Once again the man chuckled, as if this was one big joke and Santana had not figured out the punch line.

"Somehow I doubt you would even believe me." He walked past her, heading towards the gates. "ut since I am the one that decides where you go. You might as well listen."

"Are you crazy?" I don't even know who the fuck you are and you're expecting me to listen while we walk towards those creepy ass gates." She was starting to get annoyed now. What kind of fucking weirdo just drags her off into fields.

He let out what sounded like a rattled sigh, tilting his head towards the ground and removing his hood.

Santana gasped.

She had never seen someone so beautiful yet hauntingly scary at the same time. With his platinum blonde hair, high cheek bones and pointed chin. It was the eye's, sunken in and unblinking.

"I am the Gate Master. The one in charge of Limbo." His ice cold, steel blue eye's sent a wave of panic through Santana. "And you Santana Lopez. Have been called for judgement."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow you guys. Thanks for following for and what not. I love it. But shall we continue? I think so._

Chapter 2

"What the hell you talking about judgement?"

He gave her what could only be described as a "You fucking kidding me" look.

"You are dead. To simply put it." His eye's bore into into hers. "And it is now time to judge you. Come with me." He turned back around, once more heading to the gates.

It wasn't much of a walk, but it was long enough for Santana to gather, that this man, this creepy, yet oddly calming man, was right. And it took the breath from her, setting her soul on fire.

"Do not cry. It only makes judgement harder." He spoke without even looking at her. "I know it is a shock, but it's not a bad as you think. In your case anyways." He finally turned to face her once they had reached the gates. Santana's ears perked up at that.

"What do you mean? In my case?" She dropped her bitch tone, taking on a serious one.

He seemed to be studying her. His body still as his eye's scanned her face. It wasn't the most pleasant experience she had ever had. But it wasn't uncomfortable either.

"Well..." He started out slow. "As you have probably figured out by now, these are the gates." He waved a hand at them. "The passages to Heaven or Hell. Now not everyone goes to limbo. Only those that have no place in either realms come here. So this is your in between." He studied her face once more. "You have been given a choice. You can choose to go straight to Hell right now, or you can change you fate and be allowed into Heaven."

Santana stood still at his words, her brain playing catch up slowly. She was being given a choice? But why? Why her? Surely she had lived an almost decent life. Never killed anyone or brutally beaten anyone down. She wasn't even a thief, or at least, not big enough of one to be sent straight to Hell.

"Why do I get a choice?" It was a simple question.

"Because you did not get to complete your purpose." That was a simple answer. But yet-

"My purpose? Then why the hell would you kill me?" She wanted to scream, but decided against it.

"I am not the one who killed you. Your path simply crossed with another lost soul." Santana's brow dropped. "I am only the Gate Master. My work lies here, in this pitiful field." He let out a low sigh. "I am not going to have all the answers to which you seek. I can however, give you clues, if you wish to return."

"What do you mean return? And could we sit? I'm not sure my brain can handle much more of this shit." She rubbed her face, feeling tired.

"If you insist." He nodded, gracefully sitting on the ground, his back straight and poised. Where Santana just kind of flopped down, spreading her legs open.

"Right, so.." She waved a hand at him. "How can I return?"

"As I said before, you choose. Either you can go to Hell right now or you can choose to change your fate. If fate is what you choose, then you will be sent back. To re-live your life." Santana made a noise, trapping it into her throat.

"Like my entire life? Because honestly, I would prefer not to."

He let out another low chuckle.

"Not since the day of your birth, no." His eye's flickered up to the gloomy sky. "You would be sent back to Freshman year. Since High school was where your path took the wrong direction."

Santana snorted.

"So I get what? Three and a half years?" He nodded. Well that didn't seem so bad. "Before I choose, would I still have my memories? Like of this place and what happened?" The Gate Master nodded again.

"Yes, you would have your memories. Even one's that had not happened yet. So you would not be sent back blindly."

Santana considered it for a moment. Go back and try to be the person she always wanted to be or spend eternity in Hell, probably cleaning out Satan's toilet by hand. High school, Hell as it is, was the better option.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. I would still have my memories and be back in Freshman year." She stared down at the dead grass. "Is there a list of things that i need to change or is it a major one?"

He took her in, almost pleased y her question.

"I think you might already know the answer. But as a clue. Think not of the little things, but of the big picture. The stars if you will." His eye's actually sparkled after his sentence. effectively maxing out Santana's creep-o-meter.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking creepy your eye's are?"

He blinked, which freaked her out even further, considering that was the first time he had done so.

"Not with those words, but yes. I can put my hood back on, if that would please you?"

She thought about it.

"Naw, it's cool. Quinn's eye's kind of always freaked me out too. ut anyways, one last question. If I fail, and return here, what happens?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Then, you will be judged by me." He simply stated.

Santana, having no idea how to respond, just sat there, trapped in her own thoughts. The words "Think of the stars" were on repeat, causing a low hum in her heart. The Gate Master smiled.

"I see you have made your choice. I can hear your heart." He leaned forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I shall see you soon Santana Lopez."

"Wait, What if lose my way, or need guidance or some shit?" She grabbed his hand, surprised to find it warm.

"Then simply call for Runic."

And he pushed her hard, through the ground and back on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, wow. Glad you guys like this so much. So first off, I always end up apologizing for the length of my chapters. I try, so hard to make them longer for you guys, but my brain cuts out halfway through and I just end up posting what I have. Hopefully this one will be longer. I try guys! I try lol. Anyways, lets continue our little adventure shall we?_

Chapter 3

"Good morning Lima! And it is a beautiful one today." Santana's radio blared through her room, scaring the ever loving day lights out of her. "It's going to be a cool 70's out there and the perfect day to head back to school." The radio announcer hit a button, causing a groaning noise to come through her speakers. Santana mimicked the noise, whipping an arm out and crashing it down, silencing her radio.

"Don't fucking care about the tempature." Her voice was thick with sleep, as she rolled over in her bed to stare at the ceiling. Her eye's narrowed. "I thought I got rid of that." She whispered, now staring at the canopy above her bed. After thinking it over and swallowing down the strange taste in her mouth, she threw the blankets from her body and moved slowly.

Her feet connected with the floor, carrying her away from ed and towards the bathroom, to start her morning routine. Turning her shower on, she adjusted it to scolding hot and began stripping down, which wasn't much as she discarded her spanks and sports bra. Stretching her back, she stepped under the stream with a sigh. The water burned her skin, in the most delightful way. Letting it beat her skin, she reached for her shampoo and had the odd feeling of deja vu.

Shaking it off, she poured a small amount in her hand and began washing her hair. Scrubbing her scalp, she closed her eye's enjoying the sensation, for about a second. The moment her eye's closed, she was assaulted. Slipping back in the shower, landing painfully on her side, she let out a scream as her head threatened to split open and memories came rushing back to her.

The Unholy Trinity ruling the school, and their nights together. The Glee club performing and her hatred for . The brutal, bone breaking practices with the Cheerio's. Everything over the last three and a half years, attacked her brain, overloading her senses and taking complete control. Her body shaking violently, she held on long enough to remember the piercing eyes of the Gate Master, before blacking out.

"Santana!" A loud banging brought her back. "Breakfast is ready." Her mother banged on the door. "Santana?" The girl groaned, various body parts aching from the fall.

"In a minute!" She answered back, carefully sitting up in the tub. The water soothing her pain.

"Okay, hurry though. Don't want you late for school." Her mother replied in return before walking away.

Santana could have sworn she heard the words 'freshman' and 'first day' muttered as her mom left the room. Shaking the blur from her head, she crawled from the tub and sat on the edge. Taking a moment to balance herself.

"No way." She mumbled, pushing herself up. "No fucking way." Her voice rose. Rushing to her mirror, she wiped it down and laughed. Straight up laughed.

Staring back at her was a girl she had once forgotten. Her cheeks where fuller, framed by her hair, that fell centimeters short of her shoulders. Santana Lopez was 14 again and in no way was she going to be prepared for the day.

* * *

She was struggling to keep her wits about her as she waited for the bus to arrive. Fidgeting with the straps on her back pack, her heart thumped loudly when she caught a flash of blonde hair. Brittany was skipping towards her, her back pack on the wrong way and her hair in tight pig tails. She had to hold back her smile.

"Hi." She stopped right by Santana, dazing the girl just like she had the first time.

"Uh- What's up?" She tried to play it cool, but images of the blonde naked kept passing before her eye's.

"I like your hair. It's super pretty." Brittany spoke through her smile. Santana had forgotten how much she had smiled before they had joined the Cheerios and Coach Sue had basically forbade it.

"Thanks." She blushed faintly. "nice pigtail..?" She mentally slapped herself. What, was she nine again? Brittany didn't seem to mind though, judging by the glimmer in her eye.

"I think I know you." Well, that threw Santana off.

"Excuse me?"

"It's like the longer that I look at you, something is moving in my brain." Brittany scrunched up her face, cocking her head sideways. Santana paled.

"Don't think so. But I'm Santana." She studied the blonde. She did have that weird sixth sense thing going on.

"Oh! I'm Brittany." She popped back to normal, pulling the girl in for a hug.

It was like being home.

* * *

Now she remembered why bus rides sucked. They were full of barely awake kids, agitated bus drivers and lacked seat belts. Not to mention that they were extremely top heavy. That was all she could think about as Brittany rambled on about Lord Tubbington. It was the first time for Brittany but the millionth time for Santana, so she slipped into Auto-pilot. Only problem, it had automatic responses for this occasion.

"He quit smoking yet?" She swore loudly in her brain, clicking it back on.

"Lord Tubbington smokes?" Brittany was shocked, her hand gripping Santana's. "I thought he was putting out fires." She pulled her hand away, tapping it to her mouth in thought.

Santana just watched on in amazement, her eye's seeing Brittany in a new light. And in the moment she swore to make things right between them for the first time. It was about changing her fate after all.

"Excuse me?"

Santana jumped. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Would you mind removing your bag from the aisle please? It is a hazard and blocking an escape route." Rachel Berry stood before her, prim and polite, with one of her hideous animal sweaters on.

The Latina sighed, rubbing at her face. Way too early for Rachel, way _way_ to early for Freshman Rachel. She was being tested and she fucking knew it. She just knew that there was going to be a list of things to fix over the next couple of years.

"Sure, if you do me a favor." She fought to keep the poison out of her voice.

"Uh-" Rachel stuttered. "What kind of favor?"

"Sit down in that seat. So the bus can move again." She pointed to an angry looking bus driver, who was glaring at Rachel.

The tiny brunette blushed in embarrassment, ducking her head and taking the seat across from Santana and Brittany. Santana sighed again, leaning back in her seat. Honestly, that went better then last time. She had glared at Rachel for even thinking about talking to her and ended up tripping Rachel when she walked past. Time to change that.

She leaned over and picked up her back pack.

* * *

Santana was sitting in the back of her English 9 class, inspecting a piece of paper that had been thrown at her only moments earlier. She was going to track down the little fucker that had thrown it but upon seeing Sue Sylvester, she laughed and made her way to class.

"Kind of tall, crazy old lady get you too?"

Santana jumped, staring at her other blonde friend. She held back a cringe at Quinn's fashion choice before remembering that her parents dressed her, the entire school year. And thank god she took control over that quickly because the church dresses were horrible. But since it was Quinn none the less, she felt herself relax.

"Yeah, she did. Good aim I have to admit." She folded the paper up, sticking it between her books. "And she's more than crazy. Satan himself resides in the form of Sue Sylvester."

Quinn actually chuckled at that, slinging her bag over the back of her chair and taking a seat.

"I'm Quinn. I just moved her so.." She trailed off, her eye's glazing over in protection mode. Santana couldn't help it.

"The town you use to live in have a lot of churches?" Quinn blinked in surprise, her walls going right up.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." She snapped, her eye's cold and distant. Something Santana was use too.

"Relax Blondie. It was just an observation." She pulled on the sleeve to Quinn's dress. "I could tell by the dress."

Quinn relaxed slightly at that. Not being judged for the moment, felt fantastic. And Santana was debating on writing a list of all the shit was determined to fix.

"I hate these dresses. As much as I hate that. What is that?" Quinn nodded, her first smirk coming through. Santana followed and landed on Rachel. A chuckle escaping her lips, she leaned back in her chair and her mind took over.

"Berry!" She shouted the name out of habit. That was going to become a problem.

Rachel looked like a deer in headlights as she locked eye's with Santana. Her heart thumping loudly, she swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly walked over. Her hands turning white from how hard she was gripping her notebook.

"Your the girl from the bus. Thank you for moving your bag." She spoke fast and quiet, unsure of how the girl was going to react.

Santana had to hold back a painful groan. Did she accidentally choose Hell instead because this was it. Rachel Berry was Hell.

"Yeah, Santana. Whatever. This is Quinn." She waved to her oldest, yet newest friend. The blonde just stared at Rachel, not moving at all. "I just have one question, then you need to leave my personal space."

Rachel nodded, her voice afraid to work in case of an attack.

"Why that sweater?"

Quinn finally blinked, allowing Rachel to relax slightly. Her eye's were kind of creepy, the shorter girl had to admit.

"I-.." She stalled, not expecting that question. "I honestly don't know. I guess its comfortable and I like animals."

"Lucky you." Quinn muttered, sitting up straight once the teacher walked in. Santana nodded.

"Good enough. Now leave, I'm getting a headache."

Rachel walked away, a look of hurt etched across her face.

* * *

The first week of school went by without a hitch. Santana had managed to stop her outbursts for the moment, which was a blessing, since she knew so much. She had become quick friends with Brittany and Quinn, which of course was bound to happen. But it was different this time, with less anger and crying that resulted from the first time around. She also noticed Rachel more. Not like she was going out of her way to actually interact with the girl, but they had their moments. And it was a strange feeling.

She had been feeling a lot recently, if she had to be honest. But the worst feeling she got was on Saturday morning, when her heart stopped beating. Or to her, that's what it felt like. The tempo had slowed down, with painful skipping of beats. And it freaked Santana the fuck out. Clutching at her chest, she had to steady herself against the wall in fear of falling over and hitting her head.

"God.. damn." She panted, knee's hitting the floor along with her hands.

Santana had experienced a lot of pain in her life. From brain freezes to broken bones and bruises that felt like broken ones. But this, this rapid yet painfully drawn out attack on her heart, had her ready to die.

"What do I do?" She sobbed, water gathering at her eyes. "Runic..."

The moment the name fell from her lips, Santana felt a strange weight press around her. Almost to the point of suffocation.

"Remember to breath. Or time will catch up with you." A familiar, deep and haunting voice filled her head. "Remember the spark inside of you, it will help start the fire of others." Runic's voice echoed, before dissipating and taking the pain away from her chest. She took a deep breath.

"So creepy.." She shivered, pushing herself up and getting to her feet. "But thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_You guys and gals are amazing. I thank all of you for the reviews, questions, follows and favorites. It means a lot. But enough about me. How about we read chapter 4? Yeah? Okay! Love ya._

Chapter 4

Rachel Berry, for once in her life, found herself lost. McKinley wasn't even that big of a school, and she had been there for a month now. So one would think that she had everything memorized. Yet, somehow she was still lost. Biting at her lip, she cradled her books in her arms and prayed that somehow she would find her locker. Walking down the same hallway for about the tenth time now, she mentally kicked herself for letting her brain get all scattered. So she stopped, closing her eye's and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, focus Rachel." She whispered to herself. "You know this school like the back of your hand." She sighed, pulling up her mental map. "I am at B-9. Locker is located by D-17." She traced a line, completely unaware that someone was watching her.

Santana was making her way to Cheerio's practice, as Sue's first pick of the season, when she spotted Rachel. Looking lost, helpless and extremely nervous. An odd-sight from the Rachel she had semi-known.

"Not like you paid attention." She thought to herself, hiding slightly behind the corner. "What the?"

Rachel was still muttered directions to herself, hand in the air, making drawings. It caused a small turn in her stomach.

"Rachel?" It sounded weird coming from her mouth. "Are you-" The smaller girl whipped around, her heart visibly beating in her chest.

"Oh my!" She gasped, almost causing Santana to snort. "Um, Santana right?" She eyed the girl, using her books as protection. It was necessary to her, considering some boy named Finn had tripped earlier, sending his drink all down her. She had been sticky since lunch.

Santana nodded, watching Rachel slip into her mind.

"Yeah, look. Are you lost or something" Cuz I am about to be super late for Cheerio's and I won't let the cause of it be you." Rachel flinched at her words, making the Latina want to take them back.

"No thank you. I know where I am going now." Rachel responded politely, standing straight up. Santana studied her for a moment.

"Okay then."

She shrugged and walked right past her. Her mind now on the lashing she was about to get for being late.

* * *

"How are you even standing right now?" Santana groaned in pain, crawling onto the bed and settling next to Quinn.

"I dance, lots of stamina." Brittany did a little twirl, before jumping onto the bed. Earning glares from both the girls.

How could Santana forget, Brittany always had more energy than anyone on the squad. Maybe it was because Coach had her do 20 more laps than anyone else for being late.

"Makes sense."

Brittany nodded with excitement, causing the bed to shake.

"Go bounce over there Brittany." Quinn was grumpy and it was showing. "My body can't handle it."

The two blonde's stared at each other. Quinn with kind of a harsh look on her face and Brittany looking sweet and innocent. She shrugged, rolled from Santana's bed and started dancing around the room. Swaying and turning, truly enjoying herself.

Santana smiled, watching her friend use her desk chair as a dance partner. She really was good at that. An idea struck her, sending an over-powering feeling through her body. She knew what to do to keep Brittany's love alive. But where to start.

* * *

Santana had the feeling she was being watched. Which normally she wouldn't mind, ut the fact that she was trying to sleep. It was pissing her off beyond belief . Letting out an aggravated huff, she flipped her bedside light on and scanned her room.

Nothing.

Nothing was there, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Shaking the fear from her, she narrowed her eyes and glanced around her room one last time.

"Hello?" She called out. "If you come out now, I won't kill you right away." Like that would make anything move. "Alright. Fuck this." She flopped ack on her bed, leaving the light on and pulling the blankets over her head.

And that's how Santana fell asleep, like a five year old, hiding from the monsters.

* * *

"Come on Britt! Don't give up." Santana whispered harshly, jogging next to her friend. She had made it her personal job to encourage Brittany at any moment. And after the way she heard how one of the blondes teachers had called her stupid, it fueled the fire.

"I'm trying San." She answered back, no cheer in her voice.

"Last one. Then you're done." She picked up her speed, happy when Brittany followed.

The blonde pushed her legs, using that back up energy to propel her forward and towards that last hurdle. Holding back her smile, Santana focused one eye on her blonde friend and the other on her own hurdle. Digging her feet into the ground, she was fastly approaching the object when something caught her attention. A scream. Forcing her legs to stop, she snapped her neck to the left. Her heart dropped.

Off to the side of the bleachers, were three figures. Two of which seemed to be football players, judging by the training pants they had on. And the third was short and defiantly female. She growled, forcing her legs back into action and towards the small group. Sue's yells going unheard. She was almost upon them when one of the shorter jocks brought his leg back and kicked the girl. Right in the side.

Her blood boiling, Santana pushed forward and tackled the closest boy. She had side swiped him, taking the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping on the ground. Her momentum bringing her down with him, her hands breaking her fall. Hissing as she pushed herself from the ground, her anger increased ten-fold when she spotted the other jock trying to run away.

Getting to her feet quickly, she took off after the fleeing boy and caught up quickly. Hell of a lot easier to run without 20 pounds of football equipment on. Getting her aim, she swung her leg, taking him out at the knees. And once he hit the ground, she was on top of him, ready to beat his fucking brains out. She got one good hit in before she was yanked from his body and dragged away.

"Calm yourself." Quinn held back the struggling brunette. "It's not worth it." Santana let out a frustrated scream, easing up in Quinn's arms.

"Lopez! Fabray! March your asses over here and bring that scum with you." Sue yelled through her mega phone, holding onto the other jock. There were other teachers around her, some crouched down and helping the girl to her feet.

That's when Santana finally got a look at her.

Rachel.

* * *

Rachel felt warm and light. Like she was being lifted up on a cloud and towards the Sun. It was pleasant, so pleasant in fact, that she wanted to bottle up this feeling and keep it forever. To bad some dreams don't come true.

"I don't care Figgins! I want those boys gone." Sue's voice cut through her, ending her joyful feeling.

"Sue, please." Their weak-minded Principle spoke back.

"They attacked her and I want to see punishment." Their voices faded off, taking their conversation some place private.

Rachel groaned, opening her eyes slowly. They burned at first, trying to adjust to her surroundings. Sitting up, she cried out in pain as something in her side pulled tightly.

"Hey." The tone was soft and caring. She caught Brittany to her right. Doing a double take, she finally looked around the rest of the room and found Quinn and Santana as well. Brittany lightly touched her hand. "Are you alright?" Rachel swallowed.

"I'm-" She had to clear her throat. "I'm okay. Thank you." It was rough, trying to speak.

It was a lie. Santana knew it, Quinn knew it. Even Brittany had a feeling. They could see right through her and it had a strong effect on Santana, that she had seen that look before. When she was the one torturing the poor girl. It made Santana think. Was this how it happened the first time around? And did no one honestly try to save her. She swayed as the memory came back to her.

Same scene. Santana running laps and jumping hurdles. She remembered seeing the three figures, but gave it no second thought as she made her last jump and left the field to go clean up.

It was a shock to her. How much she only cared about herself. No wonder her life got so fucked in High School. She was an evil bitch.

"Your parents should be here soon." Quinn spoke to Rachel for the first time. It surprised the small girl. She would have never guessed that Quinn had such a husky voice.

"Oh.. Okay." She gripped at her shirt, leaning into Brittany a little. The girl smiled at her new friend. Quinn and Santana couldn't take it.

"Look." Quinn spoke first. "It's a shock I know." She looked away. That was a secret for another time. "But it gets easier over time to heal. And know that if you ask. People will help." She glanced over to Santana. A sign for her to talk.

"Don't be afraid to ask." Was all she said. She didn't trust her voice to stay steady.

It was all too much for Rachel to take in and she broke down. Crying with a mixture of pain and relief as Brittany wrapped her up in her arms and held her. It was a strange scene.

"Baby girl?" A head appeared in the door. Leroy Berry was a decent looking man. With his tanned skin and kind face. "Oh Rachel." His tone made everyone's heart drop.

"Daddy." She mumbled, pulling herself away from Brittany. Leroy took in the girls as he entered the room.

"Which one of you is Santana?" Three sets of eye's landed on the nervous girl.

"I am Sir." She stepped forward, receiving the shock of her life.

"Thank you." He whispered, pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

Everything had progressed quickly since then. They had made it into their third month of school without any further incidents. Once it had hit the school that Santana had tackled two players of the football team and gotten them expelled. No one even bothered to put a foot out of line in fear of being next. Even Rachel was acting strange around her. It was like she was actively seeking the girl out and anytime they found each other. She would run the other direction.

"Why'd you save her anyways?" Quinn snapped, slamming her locker shut. She had been getting worse over the last week. And Santana knew it wasn't because of Rachel.

"Because everyone deserves a fair shot. But I know this isn't about that." She eyed her friend, collecting the last of her books. Quinn froze.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She fingered the cross around her neck.

"Cut the bullshit. I know talking is not your strong point. I'm not so hot at it either." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I know how secrets can eat away at you, so whenever you are ready." Quinn stared long and hard at her.

"I- Thank you." She sighed, her bitch going away.

A warmth passed through Santana. A feeling of something going right.

* * *

There it was again. That feeling of being watched while she was trying to sleep. Except this time, it was like someone was watching over her more than someone peeping at her from the shadows. She let out a groan, flipping her light on.

"Hello?" She was groggy, unfocused.

Straining her ears for any noise, she jumped when her notebook slid off of her desk and hit the floor. That woke her up. Throwing the blankets from her body, she crept over and picked the book up. It was open to the page that contained her list. And at the very bottom, in hand writing that belonged to another, was a new bullet point.

_Saved a dying star._


	5. Chapter 5

_I am here. Have no fear. Got kind of stuck writing this one. But it is done now and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for the review/follows/favorites. It really means a lot. Anyways! Here you go._

Chapter 5

Today was the day. Sure, her attack had been months ago and she still dreamed about it on occasion, but she knew she was ready. Ready to finally give Santana a proper thank you. Wringing her hands together, Rachel scanned the hall the best she could, considering her height. And after about the fifth Cheerio's uniform she had seen. She was about to call it quits when she spotted Santana. Two rows down and talking to Quinn. Who seemed to be a lot happier this month. She swallowed. It was now or never.

"Heads up." Quinn nodded upwards, watching Rachel approach them nervously. Santana had a guess as to who was coming, turning, she was right.

"Hi." The smaller brunette stopped before them, chewing on her bottom lip. Quinn found it kind of cute, not that she would ever tell anyone that.

"Hey." Santana replied, hoping Rachel wasn't about to bail. She was slowly learning to tolerate freshman Rachel. Maybe because she knew what kind of crazy was coming next year.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me." She kept her eye's down. She couldn't believe how nice the Cheerio's shoes were. Both girls watched her, sharing a look. Time for Santana to swallow her pride.

"Anytime." Santana spoke, she still didn't know how to handle Rachel at this age. It was so different from what she knew. Thank god she had Brittany. Who knew just what to do.

"Rachel!" The blonde screamed with excitement, throwing her arms around Rachel. A few passing students stealing glances. It wasn't everyday you saw Cheerio's talking with losers.

"Hi Brittany." Rachel let out a surprised chuckle, hugging the girl back. It was the first time she had made eye contact with anyone since she had arrived.

"Are you thanking Santana for being a super hero?" Both Rachel and Quinn laughed at that.

If this had been the first time around, Santana would have punched Quinn for laughing and locked Rachel in a closet for being near her. But this wasn't the first time. This was Santana's second chance and if it meant getting use to having Rachel around or at least being nice to her. Well.. It sure beat being raped by bat monsters in Hell. So why not? Live life to the fullest right?

"Yeah yeah, You caught me Britt." Santana winked at her friend. "But you can't tell anyone." Brittany's face grew serious as she look at Rachel.

"Secret identity. Remember, every super hero has one." Rachel spoke up, pulling herself away from the blonde. Brittany seemed to be thinking of something.

"You should have told me San. Lord Tubbington could have made you an awesome mask. He's good a sewing." She gave Santana a serious look, one that Quinn couldn't handle. The blonde nearly doubled over in laughter. Santana couldn't remember the last time she had seen that, let alone Quinn do that in school, with Rachel present.

"Okay, Sorry." She wiped her eye's. "That sounds like an awesome idea Brittany. But how about we talk later." She checked her watched right as the warning bell for class rang. Rachel gasped.

"Oh. I have to hurry. I would hate to ruin my attendance record this early on." She spoke fast, her nerves coming to the surface. Quinn seemed to be studying the girl. Taking in the way her posture changed, she knew that look. The look of being alone. Quinn knew that Santana saw it too.

Fake coughing, she elbow her friend in the side. Earning a glare and a mouthed 'fuck off'. Brittany was watching with confusion. Why wasn't Santana helping Rachel? She would help Rachel.

"Um.. Berry.. Rachel." Santana reached out, stopping the girl from leaving. "Let me walk you to class?" It came out weak, and questioning. Rachel nodded in surprise, her heart racing at Santana's touch. "Cool.. Uh, see you guys at practice." She waved goodbye to her friends.

"Don't be late this time Lopez." Quinn shot back, looping an arm with Brittany and walking the other way.

It was weird walking Rachel to class, well anything that included Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez was weird. So this was down right fucked up. Neither girl had a clue what to say and it was making the taller girls skin crawl. She sighed in relief when Rachel stopped at her class.

"Thank you." Her voice startled Santana. She was hugging her books, looking like a child instead of a teenager. Santana didn't know if she wanted to find it cute or spit in Rachel's face. She decided on the nicer option.

"Like I said. Anytime." She rubbed the back of her neck. Word vomit was coming. She could feel it. "Look, I know this is kind of short notice and we really don't know each other. But Q, Britt and I are having a get together at my house tonight." Her heart was pounding. This was strange, she was battling herself on the inside to stay nice. It was hard changing your spots to stripes in a matter of minutes. "You want to come over?"

She might as well be dead and this is how she was meant to live out her Hell. By being nice to Rachel. It was tormenting yet satisfying at the same time. A constant struggle that always ended up with her mean being caged away and her nice coming out to play.

"I just have to let my Dads know." Rachel replied, a glimmer of hope in her eye's. Santana let out a breath. It seemed to be getting easier.

"Great. Meet me in back lot. After practice." The bell rang, bringing Santana back to reality. "Shit. Catch ya later." She gently pushed Rachel into her classroom, gave her a wink then bolted for her own class.

Rachel smiled after the girl, hiding her face behind her hair and taking her seat.

* * *

Santana made it to practice on time, which was a fucking miracle in itself considering she ran into Puck. She had almost forgotten how crass he was in Freshman year, until he had her cornered and she used her skills to fend off his advances. The way he talked alone, made her add him to her list. As a sub catagory. Titled: Neuter Puck and prevent the horde of crying girls he has left behind. She chuckled to herself, lining up with the rest of the squad. Somethings are easier to fix than others, and one of those things was sitting in the bleachers, her attention on the field.

"Alright maggots! This is hell week. We are going to work until one of you passes out or at least vomits, crying for their mommy." Sue yelled into her Mega phone, even though she was only about a foot away from the girls. "Now move your chunky behinds!" She blew her whistle, smirking at her squad.

It had to be the most exciting, yet terrifying thing Rachel had ever witnessed. She was pretty sure Sue was using illegal practice moves that were deemed inhumane and down right dangerous. Like double back flips off of the top of the pyramid. She covered her eye's anytime she made a Cheerio perform the stunt. This wasn't cheerleading. This was like training for the Marine Corps. Thank god she wasn't allowed to keep them past five o'clock.

"I guess you tried losers. Now go and shower the stink of failure away. It's starting to make me gag." Rachel was beginning to think that Someone had permanently glued that Mega phone to Coach Sue.

Collecting her things, she walked down the bleachers and waited by the gate. Most of the Cheerio's had passed her already, scoffing in her direction or just simply ignoring her. Casting her eye's down, she smiled when she heard a voice.

"Santana said you were coming with us!" Brittany bounded towards her. How did she have so much energy? Rachel adjusted her bag.

"Yes, I am. It was nice of her to invite me." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Brittany flashed her a smile, getting ready to hug the girl.

"Don't even think about it." Quinn grabbed the other blonde. "I doubt she wants to be covered in sweat." Her face was unreadable, a mask Santana knew was harmless. It was just her bodies way of taking the pain away.

"Quinn's right Britt. Plus, the faster we get clean, the soon we can get the Hell out of here. I feel like ass." She smacked her lips as if she had swallowed something foul.

"Smell like it too." Quinn mumbled, catching Santana's smirk. It was funny how all she needed to do was give Quinn time to express herself. Instead of forcing her further into hiding. It was an amazing feeling knowing that even though she had just barely scratched the surface, she knew where to create the crack.

* * *

"Oh my!" Rachel exclaimed when they had reached Santana's room. It was beautiful and spacious, with its high ceiling and cream colored walls. Sets of dark furniture scattered across the room. Then there was her bed, placed up on a platform, surrounded by steps. It felt like a room made for a Queen. "This is gorgeous." She entered the room some more, dropping her bag on the floor.

"I call it wonderland." Brittany spun around, picking Rachel up and carrying her to the middle of the room. Quinn softened at the action, taking a seat on Santana's bed. No one had even noticed that the Latina had gone missing.

Santana had been fighting the urge to throw up since they left the school. Sneaking past the three girls, she made her way into the bathroom and locked the door. She could feel her stomach turning and a headache pressing on the back of her eye's. Closing them, she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. It felt good for a second, until a memory decided to invade her mind. intensifying her dizziness.

_"Why do you even like her?" Santana was sitting crossed-legged on her floor. Her history book open, but left untouched a long time ago._

_"She seems nice. And I like her sweaters." Brittany was laying on her stomach, her feet kicking in the air._

_"You have never even talked to her. I don't even know her name. And honestly, I don't care too." Quinn looked up from her almost completed assignment. Brittany looked crushed._

_"Well, I can just tell. Like how Santana is all tough on the outside but gummy and sweet on the inside." She chewed on her pencil. "Like a marshmallow." Quinn snorted. "And how you like to wear masks, but only let certain people peak behind them."_

_Both girls stared at her, an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. It was down right creepy, how Brittany could read people._

_"I just thought she looked lonely and wanted a friend." Brittany's eye's turned sad._

_"She's a loser Britt. Always will be."_

Her own harsh words echoed in her head, tearing at her insides and coming out all over her floor. She was actually thankful she hadn't had that much to eat today. It made for an easy clean up.

"Shit." She mumbled, wiping her mouth and getting to her feet. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned up the mess on the floor and reminded herself to bleach it later. Throwing the towel in the hamper, she brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face. Some memories are best left alone.

"What kind of pizza tonight?" She asked, walking back into her bedroom. The sight before her made her laugh.

Brittany had Rachel by the hands and was currently trying to teach her swing dancing while Quinn sat off to the side. Playing with her phone, trying to find the right kind of swing music. Santana couldn't hold back, she had to do it. An actual smile. An actual fucking smile graced her lips and she wondered why... Why it had to be different the first time.

"Oh. I almost forgot!" Rachel pulled away from Brittany, trying to catch her breath. "I'm vegan. So I can't have anything th-"

"No animals or produce made from animals." Santana finished her sentence with a wave of her hand. "It's alright. I have like 30 take out menu's. Sure we can find something." Her heart thumped at Rachel's smile.

"Do you have super powers too?" Brittany whispered, grabbing Rachel's hands again and spinning her.

"No, I just believe that animals should be protected and die naturally." She answered when the blonde lowered her into a dip.

"You know. If Brittany loves this girl, she has now be accepted as part of our group." Quinn's voice appeared next to her, scaring the shit out of her. "Also, she needs a make over." Quinn raised her eyebrow, taking in Rachel's outfit.

Santana patted her heart.

"Right there with ya Q-ball." She gently touched Quinn's arm. "Let's go get the food. Britt, it's your turn to pick the movie." Santana yelled over her shoulder, leaving the bedroom.

* * *

"You are so dead." Santana brushed another piece of popcorn from her shirt. Rachel and Quinn had somehow bonded in like three fucking seconds and Santana was scared for her life. She kept glancing at the doorway, hoping that Brittany would come back with the second movie choice and save her. She never saw her friend return as she was smacked upside the head with a pillow.

Crying out, she grabbed a pillow of her own and defended herself as best as she could until Brittany came running into the room and pounced Rachel. Wrestling the pillow from her grasp. Doing some sort of barrel roll, she made it to Santana's side and stood her ground. They had taken sides as Santana's room had turned into a show down. Rachel and Quinn on one side. Brittany and Santana on the other. All four of them ready for the first move. And anytime that move happened, it was followed by a pillow, a shriek and loud laughter. Too bad fun has to end sometimes.

"Wait. Wait!" Rachel screamed, beating Brittany off of her. She pulled her phone from her pocket. "It's my Dad. Hello?" She flipped the device open. "Yes Dad. Okay." She paused, blushing faintly. "Yes, I am having fun." She whispered it, hoping one of the girls wouldn't hear. Quinn did however, as she was sneaking over to the girl to steal her pillow. snatching it from her hand, she waved both her pillows around and let out a battle cry.

Rachel let out a laugh as Quinn lunged for Santana and Brittany both, swinging her pillows like a mad woman. She had probably caused damage to her Dads ear, but he didn't care. He would suffer anything if it meant hearing her laugh like that.

"Okay Dad. I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone, turning the the girls. Three sets of eyes landed on her. "My Dad is going to be here soon." The excitement was leaving her eye's, being replaced by darkness. And the three girls could sense it. Had she always been this sad? This afraid of not having friends? Guess Rachel Berry had some walls as well. Some that needed reinforcement. Santana sighed, taking a step forward.

"Give me your phone." She held her hand out. Rachel swallowed, handing her phone over. Santana snatched it, flipped it open and punched in her number, calling her own cell phone. Saving it under her name, she passed the phone off to the two blondes, who did the same thing. "There." She handed it back, feeling light headed. Freshmen Rachel was still so unpredictable.

"Are we friends?" Except for that. That was the Rachel she had come to know. The girls surrounded her.

"As of today. Yes, we are friends." Santana answered for her. Brittany squealed in delight while Quinn have her a hidden smile.

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably my Dad." Rachel smiled, picking up her bag. "Thank you. All of you. I had a wonderful time." She stared to turn around. "See you in school?" She asked quickly, looking hopeful.

"Of course." This time it was Quinn who spoke. As they walked from Santana's room and down stairs to the front door. Rachel gave each one of them a hug. Santana receiving the longest one. Which.. She didn't mind actually. probably because it was from a relaxed Rachel and not the crazy one she knew was coming.

"See you tomorrow." She pulled herself from Rachel when the bell rang again.

Rachel flashed them her biggest smile and opened the door. A new out-look on life in her eye's.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Santana sat up quickly, her eye's bugging out. She was back in the field of her nightmares, only this time it was different, less gloomy. She instantly found the source. Flowers were growing from the dead grass, adding color to the once desolate waste land. She jumped when a hand appeared next to her.

"Am I dead?" She took Runic's hand, getting to her feet. He smiled at her, his face fuller than she remembered.

"No my dear, just dreaming." He bent down and picked a flower. "I haven't touched a flower in over a century." He examined the petals. Santana stared at him.

"It's cool that you're getting your inner gay on. But am I here for a reason?" She crossed her arms, her eye's dropping to the flower in his hands.

"Just checking on you. And to say, stay your course. It's a promising one." He tucked the flower in her hair. "The stars are getting brighter." He smiled again, passing a hand over her eye's.

Santana awoke with a start, shivering and covered in sweat. She nearly freaked when she felt something touch the side of her face. Reaching her hand up, her heart skip when she pulled out a flower. With it's dark purple petals and yellow center. She studied it closer. The yellow was in a shape. She mentally slapped herself.

A star. It has aways been a star.

"Star's are a metaphor you know." She chuckled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay this is going to be kind of a long A/N. So Sorry about that. But to the reviewer under the guest name of C. First off, if you didn't like the story or are confused about it. Sorry, but honestly we are only 6 chapters into it now so how the hell do you know whats going to happen. This is only them in Freshman year. What's to say I can't change my mind and have Santana wake up in Hell, all of this being fake and she was just dreaming it was real. Stories are suppose to be a mystery with every chapter. Yes right now everyone is buddy buddy with each other and having a good time. And no, this is a Santana/Rachel fic. If it was Rachel/Quinn then it would be titled that way. So if this poorly written story continues to confuse your ever so powerful mind. Then don't read. This site has millions of other stories. And no one knows If Maggie was the shooter. But I do know what's going on in my story. Since I am the Author. So once again thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites. Lets enjoy. _

_P.S. Time jumps will be occurring every so often. And the song used is How it ends by Devotchka. Props to the guest that suggested it._

Chapter 6

Rachel was having a hard time believing that the three girls sitting with her, were actually her friends. In fact, for the last two months, she thought this was all a cruel dream and she would wake from it at any second. But no, they were there. Calling her everyday, sitting with her at lunch, even willing to hang out after school. It was one of the greatest things to happen to Rachel and she never wanted it to end. Especially during this time of year.

It was almost Christmas time in Lima, and the girls were enjoying their break together. Over the last week they had managed to hit every small store in their town and a few in the next town over. They caught up with almost every new movie in the theater and had the occasional dinner at each other's house. Minus Quinn's of course. Honestly, the only time they weren't together was when their parents made them stay home. So yes, Rachel was having a hard time believing, but this was something worth believing in.

"Something on your mind?" Quinn's voice brought her back to Earth and to the loud dining room of Breadstixs. Rachel looked over at the girl. She really was pretty. One of the prettiest girls she had ever see, except well...

"Leave her alone Q." Santana snapped, biting into a bread stick with anger. Well that was unexpected.

"What's up your ass?" Quinn shot back, stealing the other half of bread from Santana's hand. The two girls glared at each other. The air turning thick.

Sensing danger, Rachel reached across the table to touch Santana's hand. Laughing when she bumped Brittany's, both girls having the same idea. That worked in the cutting the tension in the air.

"Sorry.." Santana muttered, grabbing another bread stick. This time of year always sucked for her. It fell around the time of her parents anniversary which meant they went on vacation and she was left alone for two weeks. "I'm not much for Christmas spirit." She leaned back in the booth.

"Why? It's so magical." Brittany smiled, now playing with the decorations that hung from the table.

Santana opened her mouth only to close it again. Something was familiar about this scene and it hit her. This had happened before, except Rachel wasn't with them and both Quinn and Brittany were already starting to lose themselves. She looked at her friends, thinking. It had taken her almost two years to tell the two blondes that she had been spending Christmas alone. And right then and there she knew. Santana had things to change within herself as well.

"Because I spend it alone." She avoided their eye's, picking the bread stick apart. It was easier to talk without the need of eye contact. "My parents go on a cruise every year. So it's just normally me and my Abuela but since I'm old enough now. It's been me." It was strange how much lighter she felt.

The three girls just kept looking at her, each having their own internal battles. Normally, this situation would be highly uncomfortable for several reasons, but Santana found herself relaxing, finally able to meet their eye's.

"Well." Quinn spoke up, playing with her napkin. "If it makes you feel better, my Parent's are gone on some kind of Church retreat." Her face softened for a second before the hard mask slid back over. Santana gave her a soft smile.

"It's settled then." Rachel pulled her napkin onto her lap. "You guys are more than welcomed to spend the holiday's at my house."

"Me too?" Brittany chimed in, the decorations she was playing with now somehow wrapped around her head. The girls chuckled.

"Yes Brittany. You too, as long as it's okay with your Parents." She spoke across the table, her stomach giving a growl when their food finally arrived.

"Would your Dad's be okay with that?" Santana asked, pulling her plate towards her and scooping up a big bite with her fork.

"I don't see why not." Rachel twirled her pasta around her fork. "I mean, we always have the family party a few days before Christmas, but that's only because Daddy is Catholic." She took a bite, holding back a moan at the delicious food. "Dad and I are both Jewish so we celebrate what he likes to call Christmakah." She giggled lightly at her friends expression.

"So do you like... Get twice as many presents then?" Brittany asked, picking at her fries. The decorations close to dangling in her food.

"Um, no. I don't think so." She thought about it. "I guess it depends on how many presents people normally get on Christmas. I get nine. One for each of the eight nights of Hanukkah and one big present on Christmas." Brittany's eye's lit up.

"I want to be Jewish!" She exclaimed, flinging a french fry, which landed in Quinn's drink. The other blonde glared at her. While the two brunettes chuckled.

"I'll put in a good word for you."

* * *

Santana rang the door bell again for what felt like the fiftieth time before she heard a lock click and the door open.

"What the hell Quinn!" She pushed pass the blonde. "Keep me waiting out in the cold like some kind of animal."

"And what would make me think you are one?" Quinn shot back. She was always highly guarded in her house. Probably something to do with all the crosses and how the place felt sterile. Like no fun was allowed and if you tried, you received the cane.

Which Santana always had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Fabray had a habit of smacking the fear of God into Quinn. Wither he did it with a cane or his own hand, she never really found out. But the bruises on her neck and back, that she knew wasn't from Cheerleading, made her want to dig deeper and save this girl once and for all.

"Well I'm not. So drop the fucking 'tude and go get ready. We still have to get Brittany." Santana inspected her nails, turning away from the jumbo picture of Jesus on the foyer table. "I would stay inside my mind as well." She mumbled as Quinn made her way upstairs.

* * *

The three bundled teens made their way up to Rachel's front porch, which for some odd reason had a snowman sitting the rocking chair. Wearing Santa's hat. Brittany looked shocked.

"I hope he unfreezes in time to deliver presents." Quinn gave her a look, her mood had not improved since they left her house.

"I think he'll be fine Britt." Santana spoke, ringing the door bell in hopes that it would prevent Quinn from saying anything harsh.

The three stood in silence. Well somewhat.. Brittany kept whining, her eye's flickering to the Snowman. Quinn was making little huffing noises under breath and Santana was holding in a sigh. Trying not to smack the shit out of Quinn. Thank god for when the door opened, because one more annoyed huff and there was going to be a brawl on Rachel's front porch.

"Hello girls." Leroy gave them a bright smile, opening the door to let them in. "Rachel is up in her room." He took their coats, hanging them up in the closet.

"Thank you Mr. Berry." Santana smiled at the man. He clicked his tongue, closing the closet and turning around.

"Please. Mr. Berry was Hiram father." He winked at the girl, wiping his hands on his ugly sweater. Not that any of the girls would say that to him but damn. Why were Christmas sweaters always so fucking ugly. He gave them all a quick hug before returning to the kitchen, probably to save what was left of their cooking dinner.

Shaking her head at the low pitched scream that followed after Leroy's departure, Santana grabbed Brittany and Quinn. Marching them up the stairs and towards Rachel's room. The only door with a bright gold star on it. Bringing her hand up to knock, the three stopped when they heard singing.

"Hold your grandmother's Bible to your breast. Gonna put it to the test." Rachel's voice rang loud and clear. "You want it to be blessed. And in your heart, you know it to be true, you know what you gotta do." Santana's heart started beating rapidly.

"She's really good..." Quinn muttered, Rachel's words causing a shift in her mood.

"It sounds like she's sad." Brittany frowned.

"They all depend on you. And you already know. Yeah, you already know how this will end." Rachel's voice ended strong, only to be followed by light humming. Santana's heart couldn't take it. It was like Rachel was singing to her, singing to her soul. And she was right. Santana did know what to do and it all started with her knocking on the tiny brunettes door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about that last one fabulous people. I was rage writing so that's why it ended up being so short. So I figured, I'm going to try and do another update for you. hopefully this time with feelings! Love you! And to C, here's what you are probably looking for. Sorry about the rudeness. I'm strange with my writing. This is like the lead up to bigger things._

Chapter 7

"You ever think about painting your room. This is way too much yellow." Quinn sat on her bed, taking in the walls, hoping if she stared long enough that they would change color. Santana and Brittany were about to jump in when Rachel scoffed.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know that yellow is one of my favorite colors." She crossed her arms, a sign of an on-coming tantrum. Quinn caught the glare from Santana and rolled her eye's.

Santana did have a point, but Quinn had a good reason to be a bitch right now. Before her parents left. She had over heard a conversation between them. Well, it was mostly her Father talking and her Mom not saying shit against him. But it the end, it was enough to make her hate herself and her parents. Quinn, sweet, kind of sexy looking Quinn was going to be spending her summer at Bible camp. Over seas. And it still only being winter, that meant she had months to think about it. And it was killing her inside.

"Alright. I'm sorry. No need to freak out okay?" She huffed, flopping back on Rachel's bed. The short brunette shot Santana a look.

Santana shrugged it off like she didn't know. ut she knew, this is what happened the first time around too and she had tried to stop it then. Know what she got? Yelled at by the man of the house for sticking her filthy little nose in other people's business. And that is what sent Santana on a mini mission to uncover things about Mr. Fabray. Not that she found anything, since she had been forbidden from the house that day. And God how she wished she had kicked that man. It would have been worth it, knowing what that camp turned Quinn into.

"Well, fine then." Rachel relaxed, letting her arms drop. Brittany slid up next to her.

"Don't be mad at Quinn. She just has a case of the grumpy." She whispered, taking hold of Rachel's hand and leading her towards the awards that lined her wall. "I liked your song. But it sounded so sad." Brittany gave a small pout, dropping the other girls hand and picking up an award. Rachel blushed.

"You.. You guys heard me singing?" It was like watching a turtle going back into its shell.

"Yeah, we did. Brittany's right. You are really good." Santana piped up, walking over to them. Quinn remained on the bed but propped herself up to get a look. "You know. I think the school has a Glee club. Ever think about joining?" Santana offered up, trying to bring the turtle back out.

"I was going to audition but Mr. Ryerson gives me the creeps." She shivered, as if a nasty mental image passed through her mind.

"He is creepy. I caught him waiting outside the boy's locker room one time." Quinn agreed with her, sitting up fully this time. "I'm pretty sure I know where the jock straps are disappearing to." She scrunched her nose along with the rest of the girls. Talk about weird and very disturbing.

"Anyways.." Santana countered, trying to shake the thought of Sandy Ryerson rolling around in dirty jock straps. "What about competitions outside of school?" Rachel visibly angered at that question. Santana knew that look as well. Dive rant was coming on.

"Well, I would but I have been wrongfully banned from any competition in the great state of Ohio." She raised her head, looking over her awards. "The counsel or whatever they like to call themselves, said it was wrong for me to trip my opponent." Santana and Quinn snickered, while Brittany looked slightly horrified.

"And that got you banned from anything.. In the entire state?" Santana laughed. "How? Just..How?" She honestly wanted to know. The things she did know about Rachel were very little, but to know she was capable of such behavior. Well... It intrigued her.

"She ended up being Nine years old." Rachel bit at her lip. "And I might have tripped her into the ropes that supported one of the light fixtures..." She trailed off, her eye's running over the last award she had won.

"Rachel!" Brittany gasped, dropping one of her many ribbons. "That is-"

"Awesome." Quinn and Santana spoke at the same time, their evil sides coming out for a moment. They shared equal smirks while Brittany just gaped at them. She was getting ready to say something when..

"Girls! Dinner!" Hiram shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Making each girl jump, including Rachel.

"Um.. In a minute." She replied, tearing herself away from her awards wall. Taking a still semi shocked Brittany with her.

"Why would ou do that Rachel?" The blonde finally asked. Rachel turned around to face her friends.

"It was a long time ago. And something I am very embarrassed by. But lets go. My dad is the most amazing cook."

* * *

Rachel was right. Her Dad was the most amazing cook. So much to the point that they didn't even notice they were eating vegan food until Leroy asked his husband to pass him the substitute ham.

"This isn't real ham?" Quinn asked, looking a little sad at that fact. Ham was one of her favorite foods. Not like she would let anyone know that. But greasy, fatty meat, that could be cut and fired was her weakness.

"Right you are." Hiram replied, passing the plate over. "But in case you young ladies caught on at any point. That.." He pointed to a covered dish in the middle of the table. "Is real meat." He smiled, pulling the lid off to show a steaming pile of cut and very real ham. Quinn and Santana both sent silent prayers to whom ever was listening.

"Dont get me wrong Leroy. The fake meat was good and everything. But my body needs this." Santana leaned forward with her fork, stabbing several pieces at once. Rachel looked horrified. Like Santana was actually killing the pig in front of her. Quinn elbowed her friend. "What?" Her hunger causing her to growl. The entire table looked at her.

Hiram and Leroy both with curious, kind smiles on their faces. Brittany still looking sweet and innocent as she drank from her cup. Quinn had a mixture of 'I want to eat that entire plate' and 'But don't want to make Rachel hate me' look. While Rachel, Rachel looked sadly at the dead pile of meat on Santana's plate.

"I can go eat this in another room."

Really? Really Santana? That's what you say to Rachel when she looks like you just kicked her dog. Quinn let out a snort beside her, as if she was thinking the same thing.

"No, no. It's alright. I mean, it's your choice to eat slaughtered animals." She looked down at her plate and the fake meat sitting there. Santana quickly passed some over to Quinn, who had to hold back from taking half the plate. Brittany was watching her friends with the same smile Rachel's dad's had.

"Right. But think about the hopeless plant that got killed to make that." Santana replied, taking a bite of her ham. And oh lord... if the fake meat was delicious, Santana might as well be staring at Runic right now. Because she was sure this was the best damn meat ever and she was about to die from the exploding taste. Quinn seemed to be having the same problem.

"Plants are alive?" Brittany asked, looking at the green beans on her plate. "My apologies." She nodded her head to the vegetable before picking it up and eating it. The table burst out in laughter. Leave it to Brittany to change the mood.

* * *

After dinner was cleared away and the dishes done. The group found themselves sitting in the family room, playing a board game. Life.

Santana had to laugh at the idea, because honestly, wasn't she doing that right now. Playing with life? Or at least, her second chance at life. She thought about as she moved her little plastic car around the board. How silly it seemed to her. A pink little peg that represented her, dice that determined how far she was allowed to move. And cards that told her exactly what she was going to be, and how her life was going to end up. She landed at an intersection and instantly felt light-headed. Blinking, she pulled her hand away sharply.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She got to her feet quickly, bumping into Brittany on her way out.

"Is she okay?" Hiram asked, concern written all over his face.

"I don't know." Was all Rachel could say.

Santana had made it to the bathroom before falling to her knees and gasping for air. Her skin was on fire as she tried to fight off another attack of memories. But in the end.. The memory won.

_Santana sitting in her car. Hands tapping against the wheel. A red light tormenting her._

She sat back on her feet, hands pressed to her head.

_The light turned green. Green meant go. And go she did._

Was it just her, or were the walls caving in?

_Slow motion. Everything in slow motion as she looked out her window and saw the truck seconds before it hit her._

She cried out silently, her body shaking as she felt the impact of the truck reach out from her mind and slam into her. She slumped down, taking in deep breaths as the memory slowly faded and her heart calmed. She knew she had died, but she didn't know how and she never bothered to ask Runic. Now she knew why. That was a horrible way to go. And she wondered briefly, when that time came again. Would it be just as terrifying?

"Santana?" Rachel knocked lightly on the door. The girl got to her feet. Time to put on her game face.

"Yeah?" She called out, crossing over to the sink and turning the tap on. She ran it cold.

"Are you alright? You didn't get sick did you?" She sounded concerned, and like she was pressed right up against the door.

splashing her face a couple times, she turned the tap off and dried her face. There. She checked her appearance in the mirror. Good as new. No signs at all that her brain had just been raped by something she was better off not knowing. She walked to the bathroom door, not surprised at all when Rachel nearly fell into her.

"Whoa, personal space. You're in it." She pushed the girl back a little, walking past her. She wasn't trying to be mean, she just didn't want to be touched at the moment. Rachel failed to notice.

"I'm sorry. But we were just worried about you." Rachel was putting her walls up and Santana had to quickly stop it.

"Look." She stopped walking and faced Rachel. "I just felt a little faint. But I'm okay now." She rested a reassuring hand on the other girls shoulder. Swearing that Rachel's face caught a little bit of a blush. "How about we go finish that game?" Rachel smiled at that.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to collect their things and hit the road. A sad departure awaiting them, taking them away from the light and happy night they had enjoyed. The girls were sad to see it end and even Hiram and Leroy seemed less cheerful. Maybe perhaps it was because their baby girl had friends for once in her life. And even though they would probably see each other tomorrow. That didn't stop their hearts from hurting at the look on her face.

"Thank you." Quinn was the first to start the goodbye's. "It was fun." She had a genuine smile on her face. Something Santana hardly ever saw.

"It was our pleasure." Leroy spoke, smiling down at the girl. His husband at his side.

"I'm sorry about eating those poor little vegetables." Brittany moved forward and hugged both of the men. They shared identical looks.

"It's okay Brittany. They died of natural causes. So no harm done." Hiram squeezed her shoulder. That seemed to cheer the blonde up as she moved to hug Rachel as well. "I had fun Rachel." She squeezed the girl, before turning to put her coat on. Now it was Santana's turn.

"Thank you for having us over." She stepped forward, unsure if she wanted to give a hug or not. The Berry's seemed to have felt her hesitation and she quickly found herself wrapped up in three pairs of arms. Hearing her friends snicker from behind her, Santana tried to hug them back the best she could before being released.

"Anytime Santana. You girls are always welcomed here." Leroy smiled at her, giving her a wink. Rachel stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming over." She hugged Quinn and Brittany, pausing before Santana. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana knew she was talking to her and her alone. She pulled Rachel in for her hug.

"Of course." She whispered, letting the girl go and getting her coat.

They said their final goodbyes and with a wave. The three girls left the warmth of Rachel's house and stepped out into the cold. Brittany stood between her friends, looping her arms with theirs.

"I like her." She breathed out, her breath turning into steam. Santana and Quinn nodded.

"We do too."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey hey. Thank you for reading, reviewing, follows. Whatever you did! Thanks. Anyways, lets continue the story, I'm thinking two more chapters then a time jump into sophomore year. Sound good? No? well then..._

Chapter 8

It was a New year for Lima. They had survived the holidays trapped in their small town and it was such a relief to return to normal life. That was unless you were Santana Lopez. Life was anything but normal for her at this moment.

"Fuck!" She snapped awake, sweat dripping down her face and off of her chin. Ever since that night at Rachel's house, her dreams had been plagued by memories she would rather not relive. And it always ended with that damn truck hurdling towards her. No intention of stopping.

She shook, pulling away her soaked blanket with disgust and tossing it to the floor. Wiping her face with her hand, her stomach turned at how wet it was. Sliding her shaking legs to the side of her bed, she glanced down at her alarm clock. 4:37 glared back at her, the bright red color making her eye's hurt. Closing them to release some pressure, she took a moment to collect herself before slowly standing up. Last thing she needed was to fall over.

Shuffling her feet against the carpet, she decided against trying to sleep any longer and hoped a nice hot shower would help. Or maybe just drowning in her tub. She didn't know which one sounded better. Flipping on the light to her bathroom, she nearly hissed at how bright everything was, making her head pound. Squinting to prevent burns to her corneas, she crossed the room and made it safely to her shower. With a turn on the knob, she got it just the right temperature before stripping from her sweaty clothing and getting inside.

Yes, that was it. Nothing like a scorching hot shower to wash away the filth and bad vibes she had going on right now. Letting the water run, she closed her eyes and tilted her head down. It was amazing how something as simple as water hitting the back of your neck was enough to calm a person down. And that's exactly what Santana needed, to calm down.

"Hmm.." She hummed under the water, her strength returning to her. Opening her eye's, she reached down for her luffa and rinsed it through the water. She was going to take the time today to just really try and wash everything away. "Gonna be one hell of a day."

* * *

Rachel Berry loved the mornings. It was the perfect tim of day in her opinion and not just because she loved the smell of morning air. But mainly, it determined how her day was going to go. It was her prepping hour, if you will. And it started 5 o'clock every morning, besides the weekends, where she slept in until 7. Upon her fathers request.

Rachel would find her alarm going off, Planing whatever song had struck her fancy for the moment and ease her way out of bed. She always did a little wiggle of her toes to get the blood running before placing her feet on the floor. Once that was done, she took the time to stretch out various body parts, making sure she had remained sleeping in the right position. Good posture was something she had been working on since she was Five. And sleeping one inch off at any angle, was enough to ruin her entire day.

Her body passing the test, she finally stood from her bed and looked around her room. Pulling up her mental check list.

"Clothing. Check." She passed over the outfit she had laid out the night before. It brought a smile to her face, knowing that Santana had picked it out for her the last time they went shopping. She moved to the outfit and gently touched it with her hands. She had to admit, That woman had excellent taste. smiling one last time, she turned to complete her list.

"Homework. Check." She put the notebook away in her backpack, zipping it up. "Next thing, Make bed." She returned to her bed, pulling the sheets and blankets, patting her pillows and tucking everything in nice and tight. Not a crease remaining. "Bed made, check." She nodded her head, completing her list.

Out of habit, she scanned her room once more, making sure everything was in its place before taking her shower. She flipped on the light, checking her reflection in the mirror. Giving herself a little wave and a giggle, she moved away from her sink and towards her shower. She liked her's a little on the warm side, just hot enough to warm the body a bit. Picking out a tune to hum, she waited for the water to reach the right temperature and hopped inside.

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce loved everything. She loved how her blanket felt around her body. How her beeping robot was nice enough to wake her on time everyday. Even how Lord Tubbington, who was always planning on how to escape from her room, would sit at the foot of her bed, staring at her door. It always made her smile, knowing he was practicing his telepathy to open things.

"Don't stare too hard. You'll go cross-eyed." She petted his head, missing the cat glare she received. Slipping from her bed, she did a little twirl then bowed to whatever invisible crowd that was watching. "Thank you, thank you." She giggled, continuing her show with a skip to her bathroom.

Dramaticly turning on her lights, sound effects included, she slid across her floor with her socks, stopping perfectly by her sink. Humming something that sounded like it came straight out of a James Bond film. She picked up her toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it, that came with sound effects as well.

"You'll never get me to talk." She looked down at her toothbrush, trying to fight it off as her hand raised it closer and closer to her mouth. "So strong." She seemed shocked, as the brush reached her mouth and she began cleaning her teeth. Mumbled words came out between brushes, probably her giving away her darkest secrets.

Once the interrogation was done, she rinsed out her toothbrush, placing it back in it's holder and leaving it on the sink. She had made it through step one of her security system. Step two.

"I got you this time." She ripped her shower curtain open, pointing to her water nobs. "I'm in control today." She turned them on, Step two was now complete.

* * *

Quinn Fabray hated mornings. Well, she hated the mornings she had to spend in her own house, with her parents. Which was about five of them and that was five too many. Each day started out the same, with her alarm knocking on her door at 5:30.

"Quinnie! Time to get up. Your father is waiting." Her mother would knock over and over, repeating that hideous pet name she had when she was six. Quinn groaned, being pulled from a peaceful sleep and into the shitty world of her family.

Everyday this happened, being woken up and forced out of bed. To see a man that she feared and hated so much. She was forced to bring him her homework from the night before and wait quietly as he checked it over. Sometimes he would hand it back without a word and send her on her way. Other days, like today, he was a little harsh.

"And how do you expect to get into an Ivy League school with this kind of trash?" He shook the papers at her, disappointment in his eyes. "Just be thankful that Teacher of yours can't tell the difference between mediocre and complete filth." He snarled, tossing the papers back to her and dismissing her from his sight. It was important she remained calm. Wouldn't want another incident...

Quinn left his room and made her way back to her own, wanting so much to just slam her door but last time that happened, she found herself reading scripture for five hours. With her Father breathing right down her neck. Another thing she never wanted to happen. In fact, she normally remained as quiet as she could, not uttering her first words until she had made it safely to school.

Putting her homework back into her bag, Quinn put up her walls and began her day, with a complete lack of emotions. She would lay out her clothing, which of course her father had picked, and the cross necklace she was forbidden from taking off. Once that was done, she made her way into the bathroom and set the timer on her sink. A reminder if she was taking too long in the shower. One time she had forgot to set it, losing herself under the hot water, she lost track of time and had een late for school. No one had seen her that day, not even her own Mother and to this day. Quinn refuses to say anything about what happened.

* * *

School started off normal as well. With students being dropped off by their parents or by buses. Some wearing new clothing they had received over break and some just thankful that the holiday's were over. Santana being one of those people.

She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the front doors, only to be stopped.

"We need to talk." Quinn put a hand on her shoulder, her eyes serious. Santana racked her brain for a past memory. Ah. So it was time for this talk huh?

"Sure, but how about we talk inside. My tits are freezing." She pulled the door, leading the blonde to the closest bathroom. Checking to make sure it was empty, she locked the door and turned to her friend. "What's on your mind?"

Quinn took a moment to herself, unsure if she actually wanted to tell Santana or break the door down and escape. She didn't want to replace a door.

"My parents are sending me to Camp. Over the summer." Quinn took her eye's away from the other girl for a second. Santana had to be careful this time around. First time she told Quinn to tell her parents no. That ended up with Quinn, coming back to school with a large bruise on her arm. Like she was going to let that happen again.

"Just don't worry about it." Santana replied, after weighing her options. "I know the whole Camp thing probably sucks. But think of it as a vacation from this place." She half shrugged. That seemed like a safe answer. Quinn hummed quietly, thinking it over.

Santana did have a point. It would give her time to herself, even if she had to spend it singing and praying to God. She bite her lip. It sounded a lot better than saying no and being grounded for the summer. Being forced to do what ever her father told her.

"You're right. Thanks Santana." She gave a little smile. One that the Latina had only been graced with a few times. Let's just say she could count them on one hand.

"Sure. Anytime." She patted the blonde's shoulder, before unlocking the door and walking back into the hall. More students had arrived by then, making it hard to actually get into the crowd. "See you after first period?" Santana nodded.

"Always." Quinn nodded back, putting on the early stages of her bitch face and strutting right into the wall of people. Santana shook her head. She knew she could never fully delay the bitch inside Quinn, but for now, she was just hoping it would last a few more months.

* * *

It was almost Third period when Brittany had found Santana. She had become lost after spinning too fast entering school this morning and ended up wandering the halls for two hours. But now that she had located Santana, she remembered where she was.

"Hi San." she skipped up to her friend. Joyful and bright as ever. Santana put her last book away and smiled.

"Hey B. What has you so happy?" She lifted a brow, closing her locker and leaning up against it. Brittany joined her.

"Coach Sue wants me in her program thingy this summer." Brittany beamed, a sight Santana had missed seeing. All because of Sue. Her stomach dropped. Oh shit, this was the summer Brittany lost her light.

"Are you sure you want that?" She asked anyways, knowing that Sue had the signature's of Brittany's parents. Brittany's face fell a little. She would always make this cute little pout when she was thinking.

"Yeah, I think so. It sounds like fun." She nodded her head, with a lot of enthusiasm. "Plus, I was too late to sign up for Dance class." Santana rolled her eye's. Knowing her demon of a coach had something to do with that as well.

Santana watched her friend closely, as she rambled on about how much fun it was going to be. Her internal pissed off meter rising the more Brittany spoke about the program. If she had known back then that Sue Sylvester was an evil old woman, who actually steals the souls of children. She would have beaten down her door and strangled her to death.

"Well, I want to hear all about it when you get back." She ran a hand down Brittany's arm, knowing the girl wouldn't remember. "Let's go to class." She lopped their arms together, leading the blonde girl down the hallway. Relishing in the last few moments of joy.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Santana sighed, turning to see Rachel standing before her. Thank god she was listening about what clothing to wear. She smirked to herself. Berry looked good.

"Why not?" She shrugged. She might as well put a sign up that said free talks: We'll solve your problems! Santana honestly didn't know the last time she had talked so much in one day.

"Well, I know it's a bit early to be worrying over something like this. Since summer is still a few months off." She took a deep breath. She always did ramble when she was nervous or scared. "But my Dads and I were talking last night and they want to send me to an Arts and Theater camp."

Santana had to hold back the eyeroll. It's not like she was annoyed with Rachel or even being mean. Her body just still wasn't use to the shorter brunette. Especially when she knew how Rachel could be with the long sentences and how being a star was all she wanted. She had to at least laugh.

"I don't see the problem. You're an excellent singer." Santana's mouth threw out the compliment, causing both of the girls to blush. That was an odd feeling.

"Well.. Thank you. I have worked very hard to sound this good." There was the inner diva. "But that's just it. What if I go and people make fun of me? Or I'm not as good?" She picked at her shirt, looking like a child who was asking for something sweet to eat. It stirred something inside of Santana.

"Are you being serious right now?" She narrowed her eye's. "Not only are you good. You're the best out of all of them. No matter what anyone says." Well that stopped Rachel in her tracks. Honestly it stopped Santana too. Never before had she said anything like that and the blush it was causing on Rachel's face... Well, she found that she actually enjoyed it.

"Thank you." Rachel spoke softly, hiding her face and turning without another word. Santana stared after her.

"Like I said, One hell of a day."


	9. Chapter 9

_Back again. I don't think I have ever put this much energy into a stroy, which kind of makes me sad since people have been waiting for chapters in other stories that I have been working on for a year or two...or three... Sorry! But every writer, artist, jouralist ect. whatever has that one thing that they fall in love with and are not complete unless it's done. So... lets continue! Love ya!_

Chapter 9

It was surprising how fast ther first year of school had passed. One minute Santana was worried about surviving the holidays and the next, she was preparing for finals. Not like they really mattered, but she still found herself sitting at her desk, with her History book. Well, she was sitting, now she was slumped over, her head in her book and a stream of drool ruining the text. Unaware that Rachel had been let in by her mother.

"Santana?" She spoke the name softly. Not like the girl would hear her. She was sawing some serious logs. "Santana?" She took a step closer, unzipping her windbreaker.

Santana snorted, rubbing the drool from her chin before turning her head to ruin the other side of her book. Rachel found it extremely cute and had to advert her eyes for a second. Fighting off the blush that crept up her neck. It wasn't like she didn't find the other girl attractive. In fact, Rachel strongly believed in 'Love is love.' And had no problem with attractions towards girl, but out of fear of their community, she kept those thoughts to herself.

Placing her windbreaker on Santana's bed. Rachel slowly walked to Santana, thinking of how to wake her without being punched in the face. She was about to gently shake her shoulder, when Santana jerked away with a scream. Startling the other girl so much, she backpedaled and fell, hard. Drawing the attention of the now awake Latina. Santana swung around, her eye's wild, searching for the intruder.

"Rachel?" Her body relaxed slightly. "What the fuck?" She quickly reached the girl and her stomach dropped. Rachel was holding her arm, which seemed to be bent at an odd angle. And even though the girl was hurt and on the verge of crying, she still held concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a tear falling down her cheek. The other girl rolled her eye's. No she wasn't fucking okay. She was plagued by nightmares, but Rachel clutching her arm and crying made her forget that and feel... Like she actually wanted to give a fuck. A feeling that has never been directed towards the other girl.

"Berry. Shut up and come here." There, that made the feeling dissapate. Rachel blinked at her, craddling her arm. She was starting to shake now. "Let me see." She spoke softly, placing her hand over Rachel's.

Gently pulling it away, she used her other hand to hold onto Rachel's arm, making sure to not bend it in any way. Checking it over, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had seen worse breaks cheer leading for Sue. And if you weren't dead, you were good enough to perform. She looked over it once more, Rachel whimpering when she moved it slightly. There it was. Rachel must have popped her elbow when she landed.

"Shit." She mumbled, catching the look on Rachel's face as she watched Santana inspect her arm. She was two seconds from passing out. "Stay with me okay?" Her voice was so soft it magicllay pulled Rachel's eyes to her own.

"San-Santana?" She choked, the pain starting to rock her body. She had never felt pain like this before.

"Shh.. Stay still and breathe." She carefully released Rachel's arm, wincing when the gir cried out in pain. Crawling to the side of her bed, she pulled out her emergency kit and found her sling. Something she has had to use more than once. She returned to the other girls side. "Focus on me okay?" She held the sling out, adjusting the strap to get it over her shoulder. Rachel sniffled, holding back the sobs that threatened to break free.

Leaning forward, she wrapped the sling around Rachel, her heart skipping at the tiny sob that had escaped. Running a soothing hand down her good arm, she looked at the girl.

"This is going to hurt okay? Cry, scream if you have to, but it'll feel better after I am done." Rachel gave her a panicked nod, turning her head away. Santana shifted the sling, opened it up and sliding Rachel's arm into it. She was expecting a scream or even a loud sob, instead she recieved Rachel grabing onto her, burying her face in her neck and holding her breath. That was something new.

In the two years that Santana had paid any attention to Rachel, she always knew her as a crier. And always over soemthing Finn had done to her. Now that she thought about it, Finn needed to be added to her list. For a serious fucking ass kicking. But she was getting off track, Rachel needed her right now. And she be damned if she let the thought of Finnocence ruin that. Time to be more of a man then he ever will be.

"It's okay." She awakwrdly pated the smaller girls back, trying to pull away from her. It was still weird, having someone cling to her. Let alone it being Rachel. "I''ll be right back." She managed to free herself, and got a good look at Rachel. She had her eye's closed and was growing pale. It was sad how small and scared she looked, sitting there on the floor and holding back tears.

The sight actually made Santana hate herself, as she had seen it before. Rachel sitting in the hallway, tears and cold slushie covering her face. She swallowed the memory like a bad pill and reached for her phone.

"Don't worry. I got you." She hit send.

* * *

"Okay Scrubs! Move those asses." Sue was yelling into her mega phone again. "Just because freedom seems so close doesn't mean I still don't own you!" She blared the horn on it, holding it down as her Cheerio's finished their last laps.

Santana swore she was going to be icing her legs for the rest of the summer. Considering the ten thousand laps she was just forced to run. Digging deep, she found the last of her energy and passed the finish line. Right before her legs gave out and she crashed to the ground. Heaving, she got on all fours and waited for the blackness to leave her eyes. End of year practices were always the worst.

"You... Okay?" Quinn fell next to her, breathing sharply and clutching her side. If her body didn't look fabulous from all the running and lifting she had been doing. Quinn was going to kill Sue Sylvester.

"Y-yeah." She swallowed thickly, her heart rate beginning to slow. A third body joined them.

"She's mean." Brittany laid on her back, her legs aching but breathing steady.

"Agreed." Quinn and Santana spoke at the same time, cracking weak smiles and finally sitting up.

The three girls sat in silence as the rest of the Cheerio's either dragged themselves off the feild or limped away, followed by a still yelling Coach. Sitting back on her feet, her hands flat on her thighs. Santana leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Enjoying the light breeze that was now coming at them, soothing their aching muscles. It was one of those moments that Santana loved. The start of summer.

"Can we go see Rachel?" Brittany brought the girls back, sitting up to look at them. "I wanna be the first to sign her cast."

* * *

And signed her cast she did. Hiram barely had the door open when Brittany slipped inside, marker in hand and made for the stairs.

"Hi Mr.B!" She shouted over her shoulder, making it to the second landing and disappearing. He chuckled, watching the girl go efore opeing the door the rest of the way to greet the other girls.

"Bit excited is she?" He asked, closing the door and stepping back into the hall.

"The day she isn't. I'll be worried." Quinn meant it as a joke, as she laughed giving Rachel's dad a hug. Santana however, knew that that day was coming and soon.

"Well, you let me know when that happens." He jibed back, releasing her from the hug and squeezing Santana's shoulder before walking away.

Both girls watching him go, they linked their arms together and made their way slowly up the stairs. Smiles creeping onto their faces, they quietly snuck to Rachel's door. Which was cracked open, with giggles emitting from inside. Peeking through the crack, they saw Rachel, sitting on her bed, propped up by some pillows and Brittany, coloring away. They opened the door and stepped inside, going unnoticed by both girls.

It was cute, Rachel drugged up on pain killers, talking away with an excited Brittany who had drawn what looked like a duck. Except it was purple... and had too many flippers. She had even surrounded it with three hearts, each one with a big black letter in the center.

"And that one is Santana." She finish up the S in the last heart, adjusting Rachel's arm.

"It's pretty, just like you guys are pretty." Rachel semi slurred, the drugs taking away from her focus. The doctors at first seemed worried about putting her on anything too strong. But after a talk with her Dads , they had decided that the lowest dose possible would be good. Though looking at her now, even that seemed like too much.

"You're pretty too." Brittany looked away from her color job and smiled at Rachel. "Especially your eyes. They remind me of chocolate pudding." Quinn snorted at that, drawing the attention of both the girls. Rachel's a little slower than usual.

Santana elbowed the blonde, a reminder to quit snorting at the things Brittany would say. She had to deal with that the first time around as well, except Quinn had made Brittany cry the first week they met. She had been thinking about that actually, how somethings she remembered happening never happened at all. It was all a strange concept to her, the theory of time travel and if dying and being brought back to life in a different time actually altered things. She was going to have to find out.

"You hit me then check out mentally?" Quinn shoved her lightly, bringing the girl back. "Such a freak sometimes." That was inner bitch Quinn coming out to play. Santana missed it sometimes.

"I'd rather be a freak than a bitch." She whispered, glaring from the sides of her eye's. Quinn knew she was being warned to check her attitude. And check it she did.

"I think Brittany is right. They do look like chcolate." She walked over to the bed, taking up Rachel's other side. The smaller girl beamed at her, her eyes glossy. "Don't you agree Santana?" She looked over, well she did check her attitude, for about 2 fucking seconds. It was a challange, one that Santana gladly excepted, because even though Quinn was their friend, it had still taken her a long time to come to terms with liking another female. And a while after that for her to join in with Brittany and Santana.

"I think your's are magical." Rachel was facing Quinn now, cutting Santana off right before she spoke. She chuckled to herself. Drugged up Berry might actually push Quinn's gayness along. "It's like looking into a galaxy." Quinn was faintly blushing now, she wasn't expecting this or how close Rachel was getting, despite the fact that Brittany was still coloring her cast.

"They are pretty cool Q. I have to admit that." Santana joined in, taking the last spot on the bed. Right next to Quinn, blocking her escape route. She could feel the uneasy rolling off of Quinn in waves. "What do you think B?" She asked the other blonde. Brittany pulled her eye's away from the half covered cast.

"I think it's hot. Like some kind of sexual beast is waiting to come out." She burrowed her brows in thought. "Are you a werewolf?" Rachel gasped at that.

"Oh gosh. Are you? Because the more I look at your eyes. The more I believe." And Rachel was gone, compeltely sucmmed to the pain killers at this point. Santana was fighting off her laughter, she knew teasing Quinn here and there was fun. But Rachel hitting on her then becoming confused because of drugs was one of the funnier things she had seen.

"Okay! Okay. No more." Quinn threw her hands up, almost knocking both Rachel and Santana in the face. "I am not a werewolf and as much as I like you Rachel. We don't need to be face to face." She was almost backing over Santana now, with how close Rachel had leaned her way. Apparently trying to get the best look possible at her eyes.

Rachel blinked, going back to normal for a second. It was like she was just realizing that the three girls were actually in her room and laying in her bed. Taking one last look at Quinn, she pulled away and replanted her broken arm in Brittany's lap, much to the girls glee.

"Sorry. I think it's the medication they have me on. I tend to lose myself for moments at a time." She settled back in her spot, her face growing red. It was cute how flusttered she would get, over the smallest things.

"I just.. Like space is all." She crawled off Santana's lap and back into her own spot, gently bumping shoulders with Rachel. Letting her know she wasn't mad. Rachel gave her a smile.

Santana just sat there watching her friends interact with each other. It was a surreal feeling, sitting there with everyone focusing on Rachel. She was use to seeing the girl hiding, or crying behind doorways. Constantly in the shadows of dimwit Finn fucking Hudson. She studied the scene before her, Brittany almost done with filling every space on Rachel's cast. Thinking about it, the girl had always wanted to be friends with Rachel. So the two of them didn't surprise her. She looked over at Quinn. The blonde was currently braiding the other girls hair.

Quinn braiding her hair. Now she had seen everything. Queen bitch helping the lesser people. The sight was throwing her off from what she knew. Quinn was always looking down her nose at people, especially people like Rachel. And she had been there for most of it, even helping her friend plan out the attacks on the other girl. Santana had been there, she had helped and that thought alone made her sick to her stomach.

She wasn't raised to be cruel, and honestly couldn't think of an excuse to why she was that way. Why she was devoting her time to ruining peoples lives. And thats when se realized, she was runing two lives at one time. Helping Quinn become a hateful bitch and breaking down the last of the willpower Rachel had left. So why? Why did she do it? Honestly, the answer eluded her. Maybe she held deep feelings for the girl. Santana shook her head, Rachel was cute and everything but even she was too much diva for Santana to handle. How wrong she was going to be.

"Can you believe we only have three day's left together?" Rachel spoke to the room even though she was now facing Birttany so Quinn could finish her hair. The other girls hummed in agreement. "No matter what happens while we're away.. Friends?" She added, dropping her eyes. Brittany looked horror struck.

"I thought we were best friends."

Rachel laughed at that and wrapped her good arm around Brittany's neck. Santana smiled at the sight. Three days she had with them and almost three months to work out her plan on how to save them when they came back.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I have been doing some thinking, about where this story is going to go. I have it somewhat figured out. This is where bad things start to happen. There might be happy moments, but that's just to balance it out. These next few chapters are going to cover the girls summer. And I want you to know, I understand that not all Christians or Catholics are this way. This is just how they appear in my story. So.. Enjoy._

Chapter 10

She had been stuck in the car, longer than she cared for. Stuck there with her Mom and Dad and the power of Jesus pumping through the car stereo. Eventually she had learned to tune it out, until the Preacher said his goodbyes and it switched the Gospel music. If there was one thing Quinn couldn't stand about her religion, it was the music. And something she could never fully tune out. She stared down at the car door. Damn that little sticker on the window, she wasn't a child anymore. All she wanted was to pull that handle and jump from the speeding car and into traffic.

Just to make sure, she pulled the handle anyways and slumped back when it wouldn't budge. Hiding her scowl, since her Father liked to check on her in the mirror. She settled for looking out the window, not that it was much to look at. They had been driving for almost 6 hours now and all they had passed were trees. Trees, trees and more fucking trees. Where the hell was she being taken too?

"Quinnie." Her mothers voice brought her back. She hadn't even realized the car had stopped. "We are here sweetheart." She smiled sweetly at her daughter. Quinn didn't believe it for a second.

Not saying a word, she unbuckled her belt and finally opened her door. It felt good to stand, even if it was in the middle of nowhere. Like seriously, how far in the woods were they? Quinn couldn't hold back her eye roll. Which earned her a smack upside the head.

"Ladies do not roll their eyes." Her Father snarled, going back to retrieve the rest of her bags. Quinn couldn't hold back.

"Men don't hit women." She shot back, her hand covering her mouth a second to late. She knew what was coming. Even her Mother knew what was coming. Russel stood straight up and sent a look to his wife.

"Judy, in the car." His voice was cold and hard. A tone that Judy understood and followed his orders. Like a fucking dog, she got back in that car.

Grabbing Quinn's last bag from the trunk, he slammed it shut and threw the bag into her chest, knocking the wind from her. But she held her ground, even if it was difficult for her to breathe, and met the eyes of her Father. Bad move. His hand cut the air and connected with her cheek, causing her to sway slightly and dropping her bag.

"I see no woman. Only a girl who needs to learn her place." He spat, yanking open his own car door. "And you better learn quickly. Don't want you coming home with bruises." And he slammed the door, taking off with no thought of ever returning.

Quinn watched the family car being swallowed by trees. She knew why they had come this far, this wasn't normal Bible camp. Quinn was about to be a guest at Christ concentration camp.

* * *

"And you must be Miss Fabray." An aging woman appeared from nowhere, scaring the shit out of her. She was holding a clipboard, checking something off on it. Quinn took in her appearance, she had a tight skirt and button up blouse. Her face was plastered with the fakest smile she had ever seen. And her sweet voice was anything but.

"Yes, I am." Quinn replied, adjusting the grip on her bags. This woman was starting to creep her out. But now wasn't the time to think. Now was the time to put up her walls and obey. The woman paused for a second.

_"Ah, she's one of those girls."_ The mysterious woman tapped her pen against her clip board. "Well, Welcome to Hidden Hills, where God will help you get better." She flashed another fake smile. Quinn stared at the moan. This bitch was crazy. Did her parents send her to Jesus Rehab? "My name is Traci and I am your group leader." Her overly perky voice was starting to make Quinn's ears hurt. "The rest of the girls have already arrived. So you can set your bags by the door and follow me." Traci tilted the clipboard her way, allowing Quinn to catch a glimpse of it. Five girls. That was it.

Quinn nodded in understanding, catching yet another fake smile from this creepy woman. Turning on her heel, Traci approached the doorway and turned the handle. Letting Quinn take the first step into Hell house. The door shut behind her before she could turn and bolt. This place felt weird and had an odd clinical smell to it.

"Bags by the door please." Traci's voice was sharper now. Feeling the power of God. Quinn listened immeadentlly and set her bags down. She knew this chick was crazy, but she had no idea she was sporting a boner for the Lord crazy. "Good. Now this is the Main hall. We gather here each morning around 5 o'clock for morning Prayer before heading through that doorway for a healthy breakfast."

Quinn glanced around the Hall as crazy lady continued speaking. It really wasn't much to look at, with its small space and very boring beige walls. It had tables lining the wall, with religious pictures hanging above each one. And a carpet that had Quinn convinced that she was back in the 1920's. She caught a stairway to her right, guarded by two angel statues, on their knees and praying.

"The stairs lead to the living quarters. The girls are currently there now, unpacking." She paused, taking a look at Quinn's shut off posture. She took a step forward. "You know sweetheart, those walls may work around others. But here.." She faced Quinn now, only to be met with glossy eyes. "God sees everything, and as his humble servant. I have agreed to save you." She brought a hand up to touch the cross necklace Quinn was wearing.

The blond didn't move, she knew she was being tested. Pushed until she snapped. No doubt her father had had a conversation with this woman and how she was to be treated. She was fighting to not spit in this woman's face.

"Your Father did say that you would be a challenge." She dropped the necklace and flipped a page on her clipboard. "Also said that you have been hanging around with the spawn of some homosexuals." She clicked her tongue in disappointment. Quinn was fighting it hard now. Two more seconds and her fist was going flying. "And that you have been refusing him and the word of God." Traci licked her lips and Quinn lost it.

"You sure that you're not gay Traci? The way that you are eye fucking me right now, says other wise." Quinn raised an eye brow. She had been hanging around with Santana too much and it was going to cost her.

Traci's face hardened at Quinn's words and the vulgarity of them. She dropped her smile and set her clipboard down on the table nearest to them. Quinn thought she was going to pull lever and send her falling through the floor. Instead, Traci reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the closest room and locking the door behind them.

"We do not tolerate that kind of language here. Or accusing Staff members of being gay." She nearly threw Quinn into the middle of the room. "You stay right there." She crossed the room and retrieved a piece of wood. For a second Quinn thought she was going to be hit with it. Until Traci set it down in front of her. "Kneel and do not move until I tell you to."

Quinn swallowed deeply and slowly knelt upon the board, the height difference trying to pull her knee caps apart. It wasn't the worst punishment she has gone through, but it was defiantly different. Traci pulled a chair up next to her and sat down, with the Bible in her hand.

"We will help you Quinn. And the first step is finding your way again."

Quinn stayed on that piece of wood for three hours.

* * *

She barely made it up the stairs with her bags, her knees already bruising and shaking. Nudging the door open with her shoulder, she collapsed inside to the surprise of the other girls. Scrambling, they all rushed over and helped Quinn sit up, pulling her bags away.

"Are you okay?" A sweet, timid voice spoke to her. It was soothing to Quinn's soul. She searched for the source and met a bright pair of eyes.

"Yes.. I'm fine." She lied, wincing when the girl scowled.

"No, you are not fine. Traci made you kneel on the wood. Didn't she?" The girl asked, nodding to one of the others and pulling Quinn to her feet. The blonde cried out, her knees cracking under the weight and collapsed on her bed when they got close enough.

"Fine.. Yeah she did. But I've had worse, believe me." She grabbed her pillow and propped it under her legs, feeling caged in when the girls surrounded her. She got her first good look at them.

The one with the bright eyes, she was tall and had bright red, curly hair. Her complexion was fine, splatter with freckles and extremely smooth looking. Like cream. Quinn had the urge to touch it. Next to her was a darker colored girl. Quinn had to guess she had mixed parents judging by the tight black hair and coca colored skin. She almost reminded Quinn of Santana. Those must have been the two to help her to her bed.

She passed onto the next girl, she was shorter and not very pretty. But honestly, with a little exercise and some make up. She would pass as attractive. She had thin, light brown hair and shifty eyes. Something Quinn never trusted in people. She landed on the last girl and her lungs stopped working. If Aphrodite had chosen to become human. It would be this girl. And the way she was looking at Quinn, it sent heat through her body. She cleared her throat.

"I'm Quinn by the way." She relaxed back onto her bed, surprised when the other girls sat with her. It was like roll call was about to begin.

"I'm Stacey." The red-head spoke. "This is Tanya." The darker girl nodded. "Lauren." The short girl smiled at her. "And Becca." The goddess smiled at Quinn, setting her heart a flutter. She was fighting down the blush.

Quinn had realized she had feelings for girls when she spotted Santana and Brittany kissing behind the bleachers one day. At first she wanted to run and never speak to her friends again. But the more she stared, the more she realized how hot it was watching her friends. Wondering how another girls skin felt. How soft their lips were. Of course she had never shared this with anyone, and was pretty sure that Santana had a suspicion. But Quinn was having serious feelings for this girl and at the worst place possible.

"You've missed breakfast, but lunch is in a half an hour." Becca spoke, making Quinn's heart beat even faster. Her voice was gentle and kind of smokey. Not husky like Quinn's.

"Though I doubt you'll like it." Lauren spoke up. Yep, Quinn nodded mentally, her attention being drawn away. She knew Lauren was going to have a nastily, whiny voice. Kind of like Velma from Scooby-doo. "The food is bland and they don't believe in coffee or meat." Quinn perked up at that.

"No.. Meat. So no bacon or any pig related product." The girls chuckled.

"Don't worry Honey." Becca rested a hand on her shoulder. "We know where to get our meat." She winked at Quinn.

If this girl kept this up, Quinn might be trying a new kind of meat.

* * *

They had bonded over the first month of camp together. Which was bound to happen, since they were not allowed outside. In fact, all the windows had been nailed shut and each door had a dead bolt attached to it. The key always in the clutches of Traci and her two helpers. So it was no surprise to find Quinn and Becca, sitting up in their shared room and going over their latest assignment. Twenty ways God had saved them. Now Quinn and Becca had become close. Closer than the other girls and if you weren't watching them closely. Inapproate things tend to happen.

And this was the worst.

"Reason number 4. Your perfect ass." Becca almost purred the words, watching Quinn bend over to pick up her notebook. The blonde paused.

"Uh, My ass should be reason number one." She scoffed and turned around. Becca chuckled, glancing to the door. No one had checked up on them yet, so she was putting their alone time to good use.

"Your body is reason number one. But it's going to drop down a couple spots if it doesn't get over here." She sat up on the bed, beckoning Quinn over. The blonde smirked and crossed the room, straddling the other girl.

"Still number one?"

"You betcha."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Becca's shoulder and brought their lips together. It was risky yes, considering they had almost been caught before. But theway Becca kissed her, Quinn didn't care if she had to sit through lashings and speeches about being condemned to hell. This feeling she was having, it was worth it. Humming softly, she bit down on Becca's lip and pulled. Earning two hands on her ass and a tight squeeze. Quinn was about to shift her weight when she was pulled back roughly.

"What in the name of our good Lord is going on here?!" Traci screamed, prying Quinn away and tossing her to the floor. "This is... You two.. I have never. Such sin has been committed!" She picked Quinn back up and lead her roughly to the door, Becca sprung to her feet.

"What you have been doing is a sin. Release her now." She walked to the woman, surprised when Traci raised a hand and smacked her across the face. They had been hit with switches before even canes. But this was the first time physical contact had happened and Becca stepped away.

"I'll deal with you later." Traci snarled. "God told me this would happen. And now it must be fixed. "She sent a silent prayer and removed Quinn from the room.

The blonde was practically dragged down the stairs and into a room that they never used. And Quinn now knew why, this was where they held all of their devices. Bibles for study sitting next to canes for punishment. And a chair in the middle of the room, bolted down with leather straps attached to it. Quinn had a feeling that that was where she was going.

* * *

She had been right. Traci had strapped her to the chair and left her there, with Christian radio on the entire time. She had lost track of time after the sun had gone down and was beginning to worry that they were going to leave her there. Until the door unlocked and Traci walked in, a creepy smile on her face.

"It is time for bed now Quinn. I trust that you are tired?" She unbuckled the restraints. What kind of fucking Question was that? If Quinn had half the mind, she would snap this woman's neck and live in the woods the rest of her life. "Let's get you up now." Traci put and arm under her, walking her from the room and shutting the door behind them.

She was ready for bed alright, ready for a place where she felt semi-safe and could actually think. Climbing the stairs with her tormentor, she was glad when Traci released her and allowed her into the bedroom.

"Goodnight Quinn. Don't forget your bed time prayer." She gave a light laugh before shutting the door and locking it. Quinn sprung into action and faced the other girls. Except one was missing.

"Where's B-"

"She's gone. Parent's came and got her before dinner." Tanya was standing by what use to be her bed, a sad expression on her face.

Quinn was floored. She was gone.. The only woman she had actually touched and kissed, gone. Leaving Quinn with no clue and heart break and almost two more months of torture. She moved for her bed and sat down. Taking a vow right then and there.

She remained silent for those last two months, taking each punishment in stride and silently counting down the days to return home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Welcome to Hell, your asses now belong to me." Sue walked before the girls, making sure they were staying in a straight line. It had been five minutes into heer training camp and already one girl had cried and other ran off into the woods somewhere. And because this was takin place on private property that she owned, she could pretty much do anything.. Within reason. She would hate to dig more graves then needed. She continued her speech.

"For the next whatever months you have away from that disgusting school. You will be training, non-stop. And if I find one of you slacking off or growing weak. I will personally drown you in the creek 2 miles from here." She paused before one of her girls, giving her a sniff. "You smell of fear. And that is delicious." She backed away, effectively creeping everyone out. "As I was saying, I own enough land to hide some bodies. Let's not let that happen, the Government is still asking question about my service in Panama."

A few of the girls glanced away at that. They never did really find out what she did in Panama, but having to take a guess, it probably involved her beheading a high political figure. That was just one of the guesses. It had actually become a game of theirs, guessing what Coach Sue had done in the past. And sometimes, their guesses were spot on.

"What are you all standing around for?" She shouted, making a few of the girls jump. Her eye's landed on them and she snarled. "You two!" She pointed. "Go off into the woods and find the fat one. If you get lost but find her, I'm sure she has enough meat to last you a coupe days." The two girls nodded, taking off and not looking back. Hopefully they could find a road and flee for good.

Sue smirked after them. There were no roads for miles. That's why she had blind folded each of them, drove them halfway across the state then made them walk blindly into the woods for 5 hours. Even if they did find a road, the next town was 60 miles from them and consisted of one building. A burnt down Gas Station. She truly was evil and it never pleased her more than this moment.

"As for the rest of you. Get ready for the worst summer of your life."

* * *

"Brittany! You get your ass up that tree and complete the back flip or I will murder your cat." Sue yelled at the terrified blonde, Brittany was sniffling, thinking about the lost of her cat if she didn't do this task. She approached the tree once more and started to climb, reaching the roped off branch. Sue had pre-measured it before, she might threaten to kill people, but she still believed in safety.

Holding onto the branch, Brittany turned around to face the tree and gave it a hug. Letting it know that she meant it no harm and just wished to jump from its springy branches. After she felt like she loved the tree enough, she balanced herself on the branch and jumped backwards, landing after a perfect flip. Some of the girls clapped and cheered before Sue sent them all a glare.

"Why are you clapping? You should be ashamed!" She pointed to Brittany. "Someone with the IQ of mud was able to climb a tree and jump." Brittany's eyes crossed in thought. Those words made her chest hurt. "How could someone so slow best the rest of you? You losers actually have a chance at leaving this god forsaken state. She doesn't." Brittany was biting her lip now.

Some girls looked at her with pity, while others started to agree with their Coach. And Poor Brittany, just stood there taking it. Suddenly wishing Santana was there, she broke down and climbed back up the tree, crying. The bitches of the group started laughing as Sue just glanced up at Brittany and shrugged. She did nothing to stop it and directed the rest of her Cheerio's away from the crying girl. They left her there, and only when it started to become dark. She was cooed down the tree by her Coach.

"Brittany. Get down here." Her tone was softer, but you could tell she would rather be somewhere else. "Get down and come inside." She was demanding now and the blonde listened, jumping from the branch she had been sitting on and landing on the ground.

"I spoke to a bird." She mumbled, walking over to her Coach. "He was a really good listener." Sue gave the girl a quizzical look. Brittany only made sense half the time and even then it was still hard to understand. She hated what she was about to do.

"Brittany, you listen to me." She started walking, heading back towards the bunker they were staying in. "You are not smart. Yes, sometimes you say insightful, cozy things that make me want to burn my eyes out. " Sue stomped down a tree, clearing a path. "But that doesn't work in the real world. You are not a child anymore, there is no more light to look forward to after this point." They had reached the bunker and paused outside. Brittany was concentrating hard.

"I don't..." She growled in frustration, something she rarely did. Smart words sometimes hurt her brains, but she still tried to figure them out. "I am smart. Santana and Quinn and even Rachel all tell me so. They believe me." She looked down. "There is always light." She was almost pouting now, kicking at the ground. Sue was about to tear her hair out.

"Get inside." She opened the door. "And Brittany. No light is allowed here or on my squad. It promotes weakness." She pushed the girl inside and closed the door. Not only on them but on Brittany's spirit as well.

* * *

Coach was right. No light was allowed, no light, no hope, no happiness. The rest of the girls had found that out one day when Sue caught one of them humming and forced her to maintain a head stand for almost an hour. And that was only the beginning. An older Cheerio, Brittany had to guess was a junior, had sneaked some gum in and got caught blowing bubbles. She was demoted to the bottom of the pyramid and forced to fetch their bathing water. And that was another lovely thing. Sue was making them wash in giant metal tubs, with cold water from a well nearby.

But Brittany was still holding onto what spirit she had left, and that wasn't much. Sue was making it her personal job to crush the joy out of Brittany and train her to be a mean, fighting machine. And each day she was succeeding, watching the glimmer from her eyes fade away with each demeaning task. One day she was going to have to grow up and Sue was there to show her how cruel people really were.

"Coach.. C-coach." Brittany wheezed. Like actually wheezed as she ran up to her tormentor, clutching her sides. "My tummy monster is eating my insides." She started to bend over, holding her stomach. Sue looked down at her.

"You see that girl over there? Her nose has been bleeding for the last two hours and she's still running." She crossed her arm, staring Brittany down. The blonde whimpered and ducked her head. Holding back a sob, she took off into a slow jog, each step taking away the last of her hope.

* * *

Lights out was hours ago, yet Brittany found herself still awake and staring into the darkness. It had only been one month of this and she was already broken. The other girls had eventually shunned her, ignoring her any time she spoke and even going as far as to moving her bed away from theirs. That hurt the most because Brittany knew, if Santana was there. She would be kicking in skulls and hanging Cheerio's from the trees by their spanks.

She let out a silent sob, cuddling into her pillow. She missed her friends. The way Santana always protected her, how Quinn would help her around the halls and Rachel.. Rachel kept that light glowing inside of her. And now that she was alone, that light had turned to a flicker, one that was ready to die. She held her pillow tighter, almost squeezing the stuffing from it. She was trying to think of happy thoughts, but anytime one came up. Coach Sue's voice would wash over her and crush her dreams once more.

She knew that evil was in the world, she never fully understood it, but she knew it was bad. And this seemed like the worst kind. It reminded her of the time she dropped her favorite flavor of ice cream on the ground and Santana bought her another one. Except this time, the ice cream stayed there on the ground, melting away and attracting animals to eat it. Brittany felt like that ice cream, melting and being eaten alive.

She closed her eyes tightly, curling up into a ball. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. And the only thing from keeping her from completely breaking. Was seeing her friends again.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm sorry folks. I just had to bring myself back from the dead because I wish I was a red M&M. Like that shit isn't fair. Not fair... Anyways, disclaimer. Harsh words, actions. Just a warning. _

Chapter 12

Rachel had never been more excited in her life than she was now. She had all of her things packed, including her lucky microphone and was waiting not so patiently for the Charter bus to arrive. Her Fathers flanked each side of her, both not willing to let their baby go and spend a summer without them. They knew she was just going to Drama camp, but the world was cruel out there and even art kids could be part of that. They shared a look with each other, one of panic as the bus pulled up and opened it's doors. The sounds of kids talking and singing reaching their ears.

"Alright sweetie." Hiram leaned down and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "You remember to write us and let us know if anything happens."

"Dad.. It's Drama Camp. Not Boot camp." She rolled her eye's, a sign of her inner diva coming out. Leroy scrunched his brows.

"We know sweetheart. But you are our baby girl and we will always care for you." He gave her another kiss, equaling out the action. The bus driver honked his horn, as kids started staring out the window. Wondering why this girl was taking so long.

"I know. I love you both, ut I have to go." She huffed, picking up her bags and taking a step forward. Hiram let out a small squeak. There goes his baby, taking on the world.

The both of them watched on as Rachel stepped up onto the bus and gave them her famous smile. With an added hair flip. A few kids snickered at the action. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Turning back around, she carried her bag down the aisle and found an empty seat for herself. Right across from a blonde, who kept staring.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She offered to the blonde, as the bus finally took off again. The girl stared at her more, it was really unnerving. She was about to speak again when a voice cut across her.

"Don't speak to Gale. She's a freak." A snotty voice entered her ear, making her jump. Turning around in her seat, Rachel was met with the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen. It stunned her for a second until she remembered the girls words. She glanced over to the blonde, who was now staring out the window.

"I see nothing wrong with her." Rachel retorted, turning back around. This girl wasn't going to give up. Checking that the bus driver was in fact watching the road, she hopped into Rachel's seat. Her raven colored hair whipping her in the face.

"She's a freak. Believe me. Just sits there and stares at you. Don't you Gale?" She smirked over at the girl, who just scooted closer to the window. Rachel really didn't like this girl.

"I'm sorry. But who are you?" The girl gasped. As if not knowing who she was, was a crime.

"I am Abigail Winters. Abby for short. And I have been attending this Camp since I was Five. Have won every award to be given at least once." She flipped her hair, hitting Rachel in the face with it again. "And have been the lead in the Camp musical for the last 4 years. So uh.." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That is who I am." Rachel stared at her for a moment.

"You forgot to mention camp slut." Another voice entered their conversation. Rachel looked over. Gale was almost sitting in the aisle now, giving Rachel a better look at her.

She was lean and not in the stringy kind of way. You could tell that she had definite muscle tone and looked healthy. Even her skin was flawless. Honestly, the only thing that took away from her beauty was the way her eyes popped when she stared. Abby on the other hand, Rachel glanced to the other girl, who was still processing what Gale had said. Was kind of short and had curves to her, curves that reminded her of Santana a little bit. Just right around the hips and that ass.. Oh goodness.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to think like that.

"What.. Did you just say?" Abby growled through clenched teeth, making it look like they were still having a polite talk. Her eyes said differently as they shifted and grew dark.

"Camp slut. You forgot to add that to your list of achievements." Gale said it so calmly, that it actually gave Rachel chills. Abby was seething now.

"Listen here you little dyke." She was facing the girl fully now, a few kids turning towards them. "Just because you like to lick the vagina, doesn't mean you can force others to do the same." She popped her lips on the last word. Rachel gasped, covering her mouth. Gale snapped her mouth shut. "And don't forget Gale, what you did.. "She dropped her voice and earned forward. "Could be considered rape."

Rachel had had enough at this point, She didn't really know the entire story but anyone who could be that cruel and say such words. Was an enemy in her book. And judging by the way Abby was acting, she was either hiding something or straight up lying. A trait she had picked up from Santana and Quinn.

"I know this is none of my business. " Rachel interjected, both girls turning to her. "But there is nothing wrong with liking the same sex. Or enjoying it." Abby scrunched her face. "But hiding something or even lying, to ruin another persons life. That is wrong." She hardened her eyes, another trick she learned. It helped in shutting other bitches up. As Santana would say. "So please return back to your seat and spread your hatred there. Because I am growing tired of it."

Abby opened her mouth in surprise. When she had first watched the girl get onto the bus, she had thought she would be easy to manipulate. Someone easy to break and eager to be her new pet. But the attitude she was getting now, was making her re-think her entire plan. Clearing her throat, she flipped her hair once more and stood, knocking Gale back into her seat. The blonde did nothing, except lay there and let out a small sigh.

"You have made the biggest mistake." Were the last words spoken before Abby slipped back into her seat and started filing her nails.

The rest of the bus ride was spent like that. With Rachel writing in her journal, Gale still laying in her seat and Abby doing her nails.

* * *

"Newbies over here!" Was heard over the crowd as Rachel stepped from the bus and into the growing crowd. She was trying to follow the voice, but it was hard for someone her size to navigate crowds. "New attendees!" The voice called out again, Rachel whimpered, unable to find the person. She almost screamed when an arm grabbed her.

Turning around she was met with the staring eyes of Gale and gave a sigh of relief. At least it was someone she kind of knew and not that horrible Abby bitch.

"This way." Gale spoke softly, keeping a hold on Rachel and leading her through the crowd and towards an older lady with a clipboard.

"Ah Gale! So glad you are back, we are down one Hut leader and I was wondering if you wanted the position." She eagerly looked at her. Gale shrugged.

"Depends on what hut it is." She let go of Rachel's arm and stepped closer to the woman.

"Your favorite hut of course." The unknown lady smiled. Rachel could have sworn something was going on between them, or at least the older lady wished something was.

"Higgins? Yeah, I'll do it. Who do I have this year?" Gale perked up, trying to peak at the clipboard. Rachel suppressed a giggle.

"It's a small group this year. Um.." She flipped a page. "Tammy is back, so is Nancy." Gale smirked, a sight that made her look more relaxed. "And three newbies. Karen Smith, Summer McKee, and Rachel Berry." Rachel perked up at that.

"Um.. I'm Rachel Berry." She stepped forward, entering their conversation. Gale smiled at her, for a second she was worried she might have been stuck with Abby. The lady looked at her.

"Well, Welcome Rachel. I'm Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy." She held out her hand, which Rachel took gladly. It was a pleasant hand shake , one that lets you know things are going to be okay. "I take it you already got to know Gale here. She's a wonderful young lady." Gale blushed at that, hiding her face away. Okay, something was defiantly happening between them.

"Yes, she is." Rachel agreed, pulling her hand back and reaching for her bags. Andy beamed at her.

"Well, since you both are checked in. I'll leave you too it." Andy reached out and squeezed Gales shoulder before turning away to look for more new people.

"Come on. This way." The blonde held her head down, the blush still tinting her cheeks.

* * *

The first few weeks of camp had passed by in a blur. Rachel was having the time of her life, learning the different buildings taking nature walks, even singing along with the birds. So far, she had to admit that she should have done this a long time ago. Why her fathers never allowed her too, was beyond her.

"What's that ugly things?" A snotty voice came from behind her. Rachel clutched her lucky microphone to he chest and sent a silent prayer. "What? Are you like five or something Still carrying around trash?" Abby appeared at her side, with two girls flanking her. Must be her other bitchy friends. Rachel stood up, trying to hide her microphone. It was too late.

In a flash, Abby tilted her head and both girls grabbed Rachel, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Prying her arms behind her back, Abby stepped forward and pulled the microphone from her pocket. A sneer marking her face. And all Rachel could do was watch on as these two girls held her.

"This is the ugliest fucking thing I have ever seen. And I had to share a hut with Gale last year." She held it by her finger tips as if it contained some sort of disease. Her two friends chuckled. "Don't think you'll miss something like this." Abby smirked at Rachel before flipping the mic in the air, catching it and slamming it against the nearest tree. It broke on contact, shattering now only itself but Rachel's heart. It was the only thing she had from her Mother. And now even that was gone.

Letting out a silent sob, Rachel watched as the pieces fell to the ground and hit the the dirt. It was too much for her to take, another bully trying to bring her down. And if there was one thing she had learned from hanging out with the girls. Never let a bully fuck with you. Twisting violently, she broke free from the girls grasp and flew at Abby. Shocking each and every one of them.

Catching the girl off guard, she managed to wrestle her to the ground and scratched at her face. She got in a few good swipes before she was dragged from the girl and thrown onto the ground. The landing probably would have hurt more, but the amount of rage flowing through her was blocking out that one emotion.

"Psycho bitch!" Abby yelled, now being helped to her feet. Rachel gave a satisfied smirk at the blood that was now dripping from her face. There was a reason why she only filed her nails and never clipped them. Made good for scratching the fuck out of someone. "You have a death wish?" Abby snarled, wiping the blood from her face. She crouched down to Rachel's level and spit. Right in her face.

Rachel had never been more disgusted in her life. Not only did this bitch. No, this fucking cunt, break the only thing she had from her Mom, but she went as low as to spit on her. She better pray Santana never find her, or she might want to get use to being a vegetable the rest of her life. Rachel lowered her eyes, feeling the spit roll down her face. It was now or never.

She spit back, with perfect aim and hit Abby. Dead in the fucking eye. She never caught what happened next. Only a fist coming at her then the world blacking out.

* * *

"Oh my... What happened here?" Andy rushed around the counter, helping Gale bring a stunned Rachel inside. She had come to, to find that the girls had taken her shoes and disappeared with them. Next thing she knew, there was a worried voice and she was being picked up.

"I found her like this. I think she fell but haven't been able to get her to talk." Gale pulled a chair out as Andy took Rachel's full weight before sitting her down.

"Rachel.. Honey?" Andy got to her knees, looking up into Rachel's eyes. They were glazed over, on the verge of crying. "Can you tell me what happened?" Her voice was soft as she motioned for Gale to get a wet cloth. Rachel blinked, her mind slowly coming back to her. How did she get here?

"I.." She cleared her throat, the fog starting to lift and memories coming back to her. "I was climbing.." She lied, trying to fight off the pounding in her head. "And must have slipped." She glanced down to Andy, who was now holding out a cloth for her.

"Oh Rachel..." The older lady gave her a sad smile. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"Yeah.. Me too." Gale was standing off to the side. Not believing Rachel's story one bit.

* * *

Abby had pretty much left her alone after that. There were times where Rachel would catch the girl glaring at her, but that was as bad as it got. Until...

"You got the lead?!" Gale screamed, rushing up to Rachel and pulling her into a jumbo hug. The smaller girl smiled.

"Yep, sure did." Rachel beamed, pulling back from the hug, suddenly feeling flushed. It had been a while since she had been hugged, Santana being the last person to do so and it never failed to make her blush.

"I'm so proud of you."

Rachel blushed even more and hugged the girl again.

"That means so much to me. Thank you."

* * *

It was intermission of the big play. Things were going great, Rachel was nailing the part and the audience loved her. Hell, even the cast and crew working with her, loved her. Everyone besides one. A very pissed off blonde that was currently walking the boards above stage. A bucket of fake blood in her hands.

"Take the lead from me... Don't think so." Abby growled, setting the bucket down and taking a seat next to it. She had been pissed since the cast list had gone up and everyday they practiced, her anger multiplied ten-fold. They were suppose to love her, not that big-nosed, mouthy little bitch. She looked over the stage and spotted the girl. Rachel was off to the side, her hair getting fixed and going over the second half with one of the stage hands. Little did she know, Gale had been watching her the entire time. And did not like what she saw.

She was halfway through climbing the ladder when the curtains opened and Rachel took center stage. It was time for her big solo and the moment Abby had been waiting for. Grabbing the bucket, she was about to dump it when a hand grabbed her and yanked her away from it. Abby glared.

"Gale! You fucking dyke!" She whispered in hushed tones, glaring the girl down. Gale only rolled her eyes and began yanking her away from the bucket and towards the ladder.

"Whatever Abby." She whispered back, struggling to keep her hold on the blonde. "We both know that you fucking wanted it, so stop being in denial!" She wanted to scream the words but this was Rachel's big chance and she be damned if she let anything ruin that.

"I was drunk! And as if I wanted your dirty, dyke hands touching me. I had to scrub the scum and sin from the flesh the moment I realized what had happened." Abby snarled back, ripping her arm free and back tracking to the bucket. Gale had had enough and pushed her.

She didn't count on Abby slipping, or her lunging after the girl to save her.

* * *

Rachel was crying freely into Leroy's chest as the Police man stood before them, trying to coax her to talk. She had been the first one rushed away from the stage, but not soon enough. She had seen it happen and heard the sound. Nothing could make her forget that sound. Leroy ran a soothing hand over her back, calming his daughter down enough for her to pull away.

Wrong move.

As she pulled away, she saw them. Two body bags, both on stretchers and heading her way. It was too much to take. Rachel couldn't handle it anymore and fell to her knees. She had lost a friend today and with that friend. She lost a piece of her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well... That was depressing wasn't it. Sorry about that. Because normally I tend to stick to fuzzy, warm, happy go lucky stories. Sadly, this isn't one of them. I wanted to try and make a story that wasn't happy all the time. That actually had some kind of depressing shit in it. So I'm sorry if this story makes you sad or you hate it. Believe me, It's hard for me to write this, because sad and depressing shit gives me panic attacks. Especially that last chapter. But know I love you all for reading this._

Chapter 13

Santana was bored out of her fucking mind. No joke, she actually wanted to stab herself, that's how bored she was. She had been fine the first month of summer vacation without her friends and took to running each morning. But even that started to bore her. She wanted to keep in shape, because she knew of the horrors coming ahead once everyone got back, but honesty... She hadn't moved from her bed in three days. And the grease in her hair was starting to become a problem.

"God!" She sat up, throwing her pillow across the room. "That is what I have been sleeping on?!" She shuddered, some of her dirty hair falling in her face. Making her gag. "Oh.. That's nasty." She scowled at her hair, gingerly pushing it back over her shoulder. Maybe a shower was a good thing. And an entire bottle of shampoo, because that smell was enough to knock her out. And she was pretty sure it was all matted in the back.

Sliding from her bed, she sent a glare to the dirty pillow before entering her bathroom and flicking on the light. God, when was the last time she had even been in there. There were dirty towels over the floor, the sink... One was halfway in the toilet. She was going to need to burn that one. Walking around her bathroom, she collected the soiled items, minus the toilet towel, and put them in the hamper. There... That made it look almost normal. Nodding in approval, she began stripping from her clothing and deposited those in the hamper as well.

Making her way to the shower, she turned the knobs on and waited for the steam to start building in the room. She always liked having the steam around. It gave her a sense of protection, a coverage if you will. And for good reason too. She had lost count how many times someone had entered her bathroom without warning and almost saw her naked. Normally it was her mother, which honestly.. Who's mother hasn't seen them naked. But poor Rachel one day had made the mistake of entering the room. And Santana was pretty sure she had caught a glimpse of her breasts before shrieking and fleeing the room.

She chuckled at that memory before sliding under the hot stream of water. It never failed to amaze her how good scorching hot water felt against her skin. Especially since her skin and hair were beyond nasty right now. Humming softly to herself, she let the water rinse away the grime before reaching for her lofa.

_CLINK!_

She stood straight up, the hair on her arms sticking up. Standing completely still, she put her ears to use for the next sound. Hoping it was just the pipes expanding or whatever the hell they do. After a few moments of silence, she shrugged it off and lathered up her lofa. Fully prepared to scrub her skin clean. To the point of almost raw. She was just washing over her midsection when it happened again.

_CLINK!_

"Okay! Whoever the fuck is out there. You are going to die for being a fucking perv." She yanked the shower curtain open and screamed, pulling it around her body.

"Do not fear Santana. For I am blind in the human world." Runic's cool tones washed over her. He was leaning up against her sink, his once stony blue eyes now replaced with milky white ones. Santana didn't believe it for a moment.

"Why the hell are you here? And more importantly, why in my bathroom?" She was still clinging to the curtain, squinting to see through the steam. This was the most awkward situation she had ever been in. And that included watching their football team do the single ladies dance. Runic let out a chuckle.

"It has been a while since you've called for me. And I am here with a warning." He stood up, blindly staring at nothing. "The flowers that once bloomed in my field, are dying. And I fear that they might never return." He sounded sad, wounded almost. It made Santana's heart beat speed up.

"And... How is that a warning?" She shimmied to the side, getting back under the stream of hot water. Might as well be warm if he was going to be staying a while.

"The worst has yet to come. Granted, so far, everything you have done. Has been worth it. You have found the right path, but I fear..." He stopped short, causing Santana to raise a brow at him. "I fear.. that it might not stay its course."

"Stay its course..." She repeated his words, letting them roll over her. Something inside her clicked. "It was this summer wasn't it? This was the summer that set it all off. For all of us..." The steam was so thick now in her bathroom, that she was sure Runic had left. So she was surprised when his cool voice hit her again.

"Correct. But the question is... Are you ready?" He blindly walked towards her, causing a shiver to pass through her body.

"Ready for what?" She eyed him, still covering her body. Last thing she needed was the Gate master of limbo seeing her naked. Like she would ever call him again after that.

"Brace yourself Santana. For this will be the only time." He was right against the tub now, his hand reaching in and with some kind of unseen force, he pressed the palm of his hand against her forehead.

Santana was not ready at all.

* * *

_Quinn was sitting in her bed, faceless figures surrounding her. A chant of some kind filling the air. She tried to curl up more into her body but they weren't letting her. She was being punished, punished for her sins._

_Brittany had her face pressed into the ground, her once sparkling eyes now dead to the world. No glimmer of hope, as yelling filled the space and she got to her feet. It was all going through the motions now. Not a thought of her own._

_Rachel, crying.. Her head hidden in her hands and tight arms wrapped around her. Her sobs were the only thing heard. And it played as a tormented, twisted tune. One stuck on repeat._

* * *

Santana gasped for air, holding herself up against her shower wall, her body now being hit by cold water. She stumbled back from the cold, taking a seat on the end of her tub. Was it real? Is that what was really happening to her friends? She let out a soft sob, wrapping her arms around her body. Those memories... She refused to believe them. Her mind wouldn't allow her to believe them. She leaned back, peaking around her curtain. The steam had cleared now, giving her a good look into her bathroom. She was alone now... It was just her.. She glanced to her mirror. Well, just her and a creepy ass message.

"Stay the path."

And indeed she did.

* * *

It had been a week since Runic came to her in her bathroom. One week and that message stayed with her. Engraved into her brain as a reminder of what she needed to do. And Santana was wiling to do everything in order to fix what had been broken. That's how she found herself, getting up every morning, doing her workout routine and coming right home to add to her list. Which had grown from one page to ten in less than Six days. She had everything mapped out. Events that changed the life of each girls.

Some of it was obvious stuff. The whole stop Finn from trying to be with any of them was at the top of each section. Puck had a few slots in there as well, the most obvious being.. Don't let him stick his dick where it don't belong. She was going to write down castrate the fucker, but then she thought that was mean. Even for someone like herself. Puck wasn't really all that bad. He sure as hell grew up a lot faster than Finn ever did.

She went back over each section, checking and double checking her bullet points, small scribbles and added notes. It was all coming together now and the last thing she needed was for the girls to come back.

Because once they did.. All hell was going to break loose.


	14. Chapter 14

_You guys are amazing. Glad you like where this story is going. As the writer I can only try my best to keep this thing going and going it shall. So thank you. Love you all very much! p.s. so happy that you guys like Runic. _

Chapter 14

Summer vacation had come and went for the students of Lima. For most of them, it was a sad ending to a blissful beginning. But for some, it was like a breath of fresh air, going back to school. The end to their hellish summers. And no one was happier than four particular girls. It started out like any other school day, Freshman getting to know the school, or being picked on. The upper class men groaning, having to spend another year in this school and the Teachers preparing for their new classes.

Santana was standing by her new locker, tightening up her high pony and keeping a look out for her friends. She had yet to see any of them and it was starting to worry her. Especially after what she had been dreaming about ever since Runic had invaded her mind. She still couldn't understand how those things were allowed to happen. But she did know now, why things had felt so weird after this summer. Not to meant the fact that she had actually befriend Rachel Berry in auch a short time.

It made her laigh. That thought of Rachel. How the first time around she could not stand the girl ,let alone want to be in ht esame room as her. But now.. Now she always had her thinking. What was so bad about Rachel bak then? Sure, she dressed like she had been shopping at the good will and her attitude wasn't always the best. But neither was hers. Santana knew she wasn't the nicest girl on the block. And it was something she knew would always haunt her. Good thing everything was about to change.

"Loser!" She heard the word shouted from behind her and instantly knew who it was. Whipping around quickly she spotted the shouter, Quinn. And she was towering over someone.. Someone who happened to be wearing an animal sweater and an ice cold slushie. Her blood boiled, this is excatly how it happened the first time. And this time, Santana was prepared.

Slamming her locker shut, she put on her best bitch face and started marching towards Quinn. Pushing any student that dared to stand in her way. Couldn't they see that she was on a war path? Reaching her blonde friend, she placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, violently.

"What... The..Fuck?" She hissed through clentched teeth, glancing quickly down to a shaking Rachel. It made her heart jump. Quinn just shot her a hard glare.

"You know what Santana. She is a loser and I refuse to believe that I use to be friends with her." Quinn spat back, almost surprising the other girl. But Santana could see through her bullshit, the way her eyes were, gave everything away. It was all fake. Quinn had her walls up and this time they were reinforced like a motherfucker. Santana bit back a goran. She had a hard enogh time with her first attempted. Might as well be straight up then.

"So instead of ignoring her. You decide to attack her?" She stepped up in her friends face. "That's low Q... Even for you." She shoved passed the girl and crouched down next to Rachel. The girl was sobbing, hiding her face away and shaking from the unexpected attack. Santana laid a gentle hand on her knee. Is this how thay had treated her? Like she was a peasent?

"Don't touch her!" Quinn nearly screamed. "She is scum and lives in a house of sinners." Well that surprised Santana. She always knew Quinn to be cruel, but this was a new level. It was something she had only seen a few times. The first being when Brittany had tried to kiss her and Quinn nearly beat her with a Bible.

"Leave now." Santana spat with a bite. "I'll deal with you later." She sent a glare up at the blonde, smirking when she turned on her heel and scurried down the hall. At least she knew she was still afraid of what Santana might do. And Santana was fully prepared to kill.

Watching her disappear around the corner, Santana returned her attention to Rachel. It was a heart breaking sight, seeing her friend curled up and crying. The slushie now starting to melt and seeping deeper into her clothing. Thank god she had a plan this time around and actually cared. Wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder, she pulled lightly. Receving a slight whimper.

"Come on Rach.." She spoke softly, giving her a side hug. "I got you." She smiled when the girl relaxed into her touch, her crying starting to slow down. Santana had to hold back her smile when she was finally met with dark brown eyes.

"S-Santana..?" She sounded weak, defeated. As if the world had already given up on her. And she had no way of getting back. It made Santana sick to her stomach. Quinn had one serious beating coming her way. And honestly, She wanted to beat herself up too.

"Yeah, It's just me.." She started to stand, taking Rachel with her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She held onto the smaller girl. Not caring that the slushie was now seeping into her uniform. Thankfully, Coach made them have more than one. Couldn't be showing up anywhere important with stains on you. Unless you wanted to run laps for 5 hours.

Holding Rachel steady, they began their slow walk towards the girls bathroom. Santana shooting a glare to anyone that dared to look at them. It wasn't everyday you saw a Cheerio saving a losers life. They were right before the door when a body blocked their path. An overly gorwn and puffy body and the last person Santana wanted to see.

"Um.. What are you doing?" Finn stood before her, his dumpy looking face screwed up in what had to be him thinking. She was not in the mood for this shit. Sure Finn was on her list, but after the attack she had just seen. She'd rather kick him in the balls than try to talk to his lumpy ass.

"What does it look like shit for brains? I am helping. Now move before I stick you and release all that hot air." She snapped, pulling Rachel into her protectively. This was going to be the first of many times where she would have to keep Finn away from Rachel. And the thought made something gorowl inside of her.

"Wait.. Why ae you giving me sticks?" He burrowed his brows in confusion. It only added to her rage.

"Oh my god." Was all Santana said as she pushed past him and sent Rachel through the bathroom door first. She didn't even bother to look back at the stupid boy as she closed the door and locked it. Just in case. Finn maybe be dumb, but when he did figure it out, she didn't want him barging in like the cave man he is.

Once she had made sure that they would be left alone, she turned around to receieve another shock. Rachel was standing in the middle of the room, staring off into the corner. And in that siad corner was Brittany, looking like a lost puppy. Taking a deep breath, she willed her headache to go away and walked across the floor.

"Brittany?" Both girls spoke at the same time, scaring the tal blonde. Her eyes snapped up.

"Where am I?"

Oh good fucking lord. Not only was Quinn in her worst bitch mode, Rachel covered in sticky red slushie and Finn being the biggest idiot in Lima. Now Brittany had lost her mind and had been standing in that bathroom for who knows how long. Santana really wanted to scream right now. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and the world froze.

"Lost already?" She jumped, clutching at her chest as her eyes flew open. There he was, in all his creepy ass glory.

"Runic! Goddamn it!" She hissed, glancing around him and frowning when she noticed that the world did actually stop. Well thanks for that, kind of be hard to explain why there's a creepy ass man in the girls bathroom.

"Such a mouth on you." He chuckled, his blinde eyes scanning over her. It creeped her out more than his actual eyes.

"Are you sure that you're really blind in the human world?" She eyed him, still trying to calm her heart beat. He chuckled again, as if everything she said to him was a joke.

"If this is about your bathroom. I am deeply sorry about that." He bowed to her, narrowly avoiding Rachel's frozen body. Santana didn't believe him for a second.

"If you are blind, then how did you know that you were in my bathroom?" She placed her hands on her hips. Runic mearly shook his head as he stood back up.

"I maybe have been dead for centrys now. But I do still know what showers sound like." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But now isn't the time for silly nonsense. Serious things are about to happen and you need your wits about you." She ganced over to him.

"You think I don't know that? Ever since you showed me parts of their summers, I have been doing nothing ut building a plan." She was getting frustrated, She knew she had to stay the course. How many times was he going to tell her?

"I'm just saying.. Sometimes a plan is not the best thing. Your heart knows best." He squeezed her shoulder, leaving a linger warmth as the world began again. He never failed to scare the shit out of her but yet give excellent advice at the same time. Guess she had more work to do than she thought. It just all came down to, who was she going to attack first.

"It's starting to sting.." Rachel whimpered, bring Santana back to the real world. Right! She had forgotten!

"Mine stings sometimes too." Brittany added, walking over to the girls now. She seemed less confused, but her statement really wasn't proof of that. "You just need to rinse it." Okay, that made more sense. Note, Brittany alone= confused as fuck. Brittany with people= somewhat coharient. Santana noticed that now.

"Britt is right. Here, can you lean backwards over the sink?" She gestured to the item, recieving what she could guess as a "are you kidding me? I am not made of rubber!" look. The sight of it almost made the Latina chuckle. "I'll hold you up, while Brittany runs the tap. Okay?" She nodded to the blonde, making sure she was on point. Rachel seemed to agree with that.

All three of them walking to the sink, Brittany ran the tap, making sure it wasn't too hot and waited for Rachel. Whom seemed to be having a problem with Santana wanting to hold her in place. She had actually thought a lot about the brunette after the accident happened. She had become Rachel's point of sanity and coping method.

Holding back the rest of her internal battle, she held back a deep breath and started to lean, almost jumping when she felt strong hands supporting her back. Keeping her eyes anywhere but Santana, who was now eaning over her to keep her balance and make sure Rachel wasn't dropped head first into the gave Brittany a weak smile and closed her eyes. Thank god, she had only lost Quinn and not these two. Or she would still be crying out in those hallways, wishing life would just give her a fucking break.

It was soothing actually, the warmth of Santana pressed against her, keeping her safe, just like all the times she had imagined. And the gentle way Brittany was running her hands through her hair, making sure to get the tangle out before wiping her face down. It was these moments that reminded her of the spark she had. The straight up balls to the wall ambition that normally ran so strongly inside of her.

She was thankful alright. Thankful that she wouldn't be alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey special people. Thank you for reading. Quinn wasn't very nice was she? I know I know, but hey... I'm gonna be evil...and try something different here. _

Chapter 15

It the first weekend of school and Santana was ready to run Quinn over with a fucking car. Run her over, put that bitch in reverse and step on the gas one more time. So it was a blessing to finally get away from that school and fall face first into her bed. The pounding in her head hadn't stopped since Tuesday and the coolness from her pillows felt extremely good.

"Oh my god..." She whined, scrunching her forehead to relieve some pressure. She just could not believe how horrible that week was. Almost made her want to go back to her old ways. She sighed, rolling onto her side and reaching over to grab her notebook. Ever since the two visits from Runic, she had taken to making a list for everyday. In three columns, first chance, second chance and difference.

And so far the differences were starting to worry her.

_Day 1: Monday._

_First chance: Q, Britt and I attacked Rachel. No one helped. Teachers didn't question anything. _

_Quinn: Walls were up, kind of hard to read. Sort of bitchy, NOT border line psychotic._

_Britt: Still had some cheer in her. Seemed less lost._

_Rachel:Small, annoying. Completely useless._

_Second chance: Quinn completely out of her mind, Walls cemented in place. No way to break them down. Attacked Rachel, avoided Britt and I all day._

_Quinn: Hot mess. _

_Brittany: Lost her spark, lost._

_Rachel: jittery, closed in._

_Difference: Quinn gone complete bitch. Hateful, glorified, god follower. Brittany lost, no thinking for herself, confusion. Rachel scared, shaky. _

Santana sighed, reading over her lists. It was making her head hurt even worse the more she read. She could not believe how horrible things were getting. But she did know one thing. Quinn needed a serious talking too, even if it came down to fighting her. She was willing to do anything to save her friend.

* * *

Santana found herself standing outside of Quinn's house. It was stupid really, she knew Russel wasn't home and Judy never really paid any attention to who even walked into her house. But yet, she still stood in front of that door, unsure of how to act.

"Going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Quinn's cool voice startled her, as she walked from the side of their wrap around porch and glared at her friend. Santana glared right back.

"Actually, out here is fine. Wouldn't want to get blood on your mother's new carpet." She turned to face the blonde, hand on her hip. She had thought it over a lot, and the only way to get through to this Quinn was... Well, to be a straight up bitch, wo gave no fucks.

"Interesting..." Quinn cocked an eyebrow."Are you suggesting you might actually be strong enough to hurt me?" Se replied with ease, knowing what Santana was doing. If anyone knew the girl, like Quinn knew her. They could tell she was really fighting back her urge to punch something.

Santana scoffed. "Oh please, You and I both know, not only would I whip your skinny white ass. But I would do it without even breaking a nail." She tilted her head, batting her eyes. It was something she knew always aggravated Quinn. She could not fucking stand the eye batting and it showed.

Quinn's body tensed just the slightest, letting Santana know she had found the right nerve. And oh boy, was she gonna stomp te shit out of it.

"Are you here for a reason? Because if not, then please leave and go find Man-hands." Quinn took a step closer. "She's probably crying behind a dumpster right now. Right where she belongs." Okay, that was not the Quinn she knew. And tis Quinn, had just fucked up.

"The fuck you just say?" Santana snarled, closing the distance between them and coming nose-to-nose with the blonde. "Listen here. I don't know what the hell happened at that crazy fucking God camp. But you ever insult her again..." She grabbed the front of Quinn's shirt and lowered her voice. "You'll be saying Hi to Lucy, I'll destroy you that much." It happened quickly.

Quinn pulled away roughly, tearing her shirt slightly and holding her head up high. Santana knew it was a low blow, but it was needed. She needed Quinn back. They all did. So, she wasn't surprised when Quinn's hand went up and connected with her face. After that, she forgot about everything and attacked.

She lunged at te blonde, grabbing her shoulder and slamming her back against the railing. Quinn hissed in pain, her hand now finding itself holding onto Santana's hair and pulling. A cheap move but effective.. for a second. Santana growled and head butted Quinn with enough force to break the railing and send them crashing to the ground.

Landing first, Quinn scrambled to her feet and landed a punch to Santana's side before the girl was able to fully stand. Crying out in pain and blinking away the throb from her head, she brought her fist up and connected with Quinn's jaw. Knocking the girl back a little. It gave her time to breath and clear her thoughts. Quinn needed to be put down. Apparently, the other girl had the same idea.

Running forward, Quinn grabbed Santana around the waist and took her to the ground. Straddling her, she landed a hit right to Santana's left eye and instantly felt the repercussions of that. Santana bucked the blonde off of her and took the dominate position, she could feel her eye swelling already but the rage inside of her wouldn't stop. Holding Quinn down, she let go punch after punch until a pair of strong arms lifted her away.

"What is going on here?!" A deep voice bellowed, throwing Santana across the yard and advancing on her. "How dare you! You come to my house and beat my daughter?" He spat down at her. "You leave now." He picked her up again and dragged her to her car. "And God help you if I catch you here again." He shoved her against the side of her car and turned away.

Santana drove away from that house without a backward glance. Her eye was on fire and she was pretty sure she shouldn't be trying to drive, but her mind was moving a mile a minute. She was freaked out and had a lot of questions.

* * *

Slamming the door to her room, she marched to the middle of it and glared at nothing.

"Runic!" She yelled, happy she had been glaring at the right spot when he appeared. It was stupid really, since he was blind in the living world but it still felt good.

"What have you done?" He hissed, throwing Santana off. She wasn't expecting that. She was suppose to be the angry one!

"What have I done?!" She went to shove him, surprised when her hand went through him. "I nearly beat my friend to death. That's what I did! Now I want answers!" She screamed at him, her eye completely closed up now. "And why can't I hit you?!" She was growing more frustrated.

"I am not living, you stupid girl! Do you realize what you have done?" He took a step forward, scaring Santana a little. "You almost threw off the balance. The path has been cracked." The air wavered around him.

"Cracked? What do you mean?" She was back away from him, it suddenly felt very warm in her room. She didn't like this Runic very much.

"We are messing with time here. If you haven't figured that out by now. Everything you do has different endings." He clamped his hands together. "Why do you think you died so early on?" Santana shrunk under his glazed over eyes. "It is because you were a horrible person and did horrible things. You took the wrong path and got the bad ending."

"That's bullshit! How was I suppose to know?" She was crying now. When did that happen? "I have been doing my best." Runic's expression softened a little.

"You're right. You have been. But surly you have noticed differences between this time and last time. And last time, you didn't try to kill your best friend." He sounded as if he was pleading with her. "You almost broke the link between you two. And Santana.. You need that link." His voice faded out as he walked up to her and melted into her body.

Santana wasn't expecting that, nor was she expecting te black out right after.

* * *

She had hoped the black eye would have at least gone down by the time Monday rolled around but Quinn landed a damn good punch and she had to give the girl props for that. The only down side, Quinn was no where to be seen and was had just seen her.

"Shit." She mumbled, looking for an exit.

"Santana!"

Too late.

"Oh no... What happened?" She went to reach for the girls face only to find her hand to be smacked away.

"Nothing, never seen a black eye before." She snapped, pulling her head away. "And sorry, it just hurts. So ya know.. don't touch." She pulled on her backpack, looping an arm with Rachel. She was still sticking to her vow of protecting the girl.

"Does this have to do with Quinn?" That was a spot on question, she looked down at the smaller girl. "Because I just saw her and she has had better days." Santana let out a sigh.

"We got in a fight okay? But I'm going to fix that. Along with other things." She mumbled the last part, spotting Brittany off to the side. The girl was just staring into her locker. "Let's go get Britt. We can talk about this later. Okay?" Rachel nodded and detached herself from Santana, heading right towards the blonde.

Santana stood there for a second, taking everything in. Runic was right, everything she did, created different endings. And she prayed to find the right one and keep it.


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow, so some of you liked Quinn getting her ass beat. Nice to know... And remember I said some angst. I was just feeling.. Angry... _

Chapter 16

Santana was laying back on Rachel's bed, her arms cocked and hands folded under her head. She had been in that position for a while now and Rachel was finding it hard to not speak or even crawl into the bed with the girl. She had lost focus on doing her homework a long time ago and was just now watching her. Watching the gears moving in her and wondering.. Why was she thinking so hard?

"I'm sorry Rachel." She spoke suddenly, making the girl jump. Santana kept her eyes on the ceiling. "I'm sorry for everything that has ever happened to you." Well, that was sweet and extremely confusing.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel turned more in her chair, wishing the girl would just look at her. Santana sighed and lifted her head, their eyes connecting. And in that moment, Rachel could see the pain and anger in her eyes. It was heart breaking.

"I got this because of you..." She mumbled, bringing her hand around and touching her still tender eye. Rachel was confused now. Why was she apologizing? And what did that have to do with anything?

Rachel stood from her chair and crossed the room, hesitating at the edge of her bed before sitting down and facing Santana. The girl didn't move at all, she simply followed her with her eyes and stared as she sat. It was really starting to worry the shorter brunette. So she reached out a hand and tenderly touched Santana's thigh.

"Santana... What are you talking about? I am a little confused right now." She dropped her brows in a sorrowful expression. "Is this about Quinn?" At that name, Santana snapped back to her normal self. Well semi normal anyways.

"Yes. It is." She glanced away from Rachel quickly. "I went to talk to her and my anger got a head of me. And now I think I have fucked up pretty badly." She groaned, flopping back onto the bed. Rachel gave a small pout.

"She said something about me didn't she? That's what set you off." Santana's eyes snapped to her. That was spot on but then again Rachel had always been creepy that way. And even more creepy when she knew she was right. "Well.. First off I think that's sweet.. " She blushed faintly. "But at the same time, I don't like the thought of violence. So you kind of got what you deserved." Santana scowled at her.

"I didn't deserve shit. She was being a bitch and had no right to hit me first. I reacted on pure instinct." She could feel her anger rising and had to do something about it fast. She had already messed up with Quinn, no need to lose Rachel too. "I.. I was.." She studied the girl, like really gave Rachel a hard, searching look.

She was leaned forward, one leg folded under her butt and the cutest expression on her face. Her hair was draping over her shoulders and with each breath, she saw pieces of it flutter. She looked up and matched their eye's together. She liked how they were soft right now, a lighter brown than normal and shimmering with emotion. They were doing things to Santana and suddenly she had an urge to kiss the girl. And could tell that Rachel wanted the same. But it was too soon and she knew it. She knew that it would lead to confusion on Rachel's part. And that was the last thing she needed.

"Santana... Are you okay?" She watched those lips move and sat up quickly, invading Rachel's personal space. The air froze between them. "Sa-Santana..?" Rachel squeaked out, stuck to the spot.

"I.. I have to go." And with that, she painfully pulled herself away from the girl and bolted from the room, leaving behind a piece of her sanity and a semi frustrated Rachel.

* * *

It had started raining by the time she had reached the halfway point to Brittany's house. The rain felt amazing against her skin and she didn't care if she was going to get sick because of it. Because only one thing mattered at the moment and that was seeing the blonde. The stitch in her side starting to burn, she pushed on and almost cried out when she reached the pathway and doubled over to catch her breath. Taking several gulps of air, she jumped when something touched her.

"Santana? You know the sky is crying right?" The blonde looked at her, her eyes almost dead looking. It broke Santana, stripping away the last of her sanity.

"Britt!" She grabbed the girl and pulled her in for a tight, wet hug. "Please come back to me.." She whispered, holding onto her friend. She didn't know what was bringing out all this emotional crap but she just wanted to fix something. Anything to make her feel like she was actually do good.

"I'm right here. You're holding me." Brittany replied, pulling away a little to get a look at her friend. "Something's wrong..." She burrowed her eyes. "Come on." She wrapped an arm around her friend and walked towards the door. Santana was quiet the entire way to her room.

closing the door behind her, Brittany guided Santana to her bathroom and flipped the light on. Walking her over to the edge of her bath tub, no words were spoken as she began to undo Santana's wet shoes and pulled them off. Soon her socks followed and all Santana could do was watch her friend as she undressed her. Now to anyone looking from the outside in. This might seem like a sexual act, the way Brittany pulled her pants off and reached for her shirt. Dumping both of those to the ground, but it wasn't, it was Brittany's way of fixing Santana and it was working.

Sitting before her friend in nothing but her underwear, she grabbed the blonde's hand, stopping her from taking away the last barriers protecting her body. She held those hands and gave a soft smile when she noticed the shift behind Brittany's eyes. They had shined for a moment and that was all she needed to see. She needed that shine.

* * *

"Here." Brittany held out a mug of steaming tea. Santana was never really a tea drinker, but something about the way Britt made it. Always cheered her up and she figured, if she was happy, Britt would be happy. And that was just one step closer to fixing just one thing.

"Thanks." She spoke softly, taking the mug and sipping from it. God, that was some delicious tea. She set the mug down and looked to her friend. She was about to open her mouth when Brittany cut her off.

"How are we going to save Quinn?" That was straight to the point. Damn her for being a mind reader.

"I honestly don't know B.." She sighed, running a hand through her wet hair. "You're the smart one. Any ideas?" She offered, pleased when she actually got Brittany to smile. She hadn't seen that since school started. Too bad it faded as fast as it came.

"She's like an unopened pistachio." Santana raised a brow. "You know, the one you find in the bag that hasn't cracked yet. That's what Quinn is." Brittany looked down at her hands. "She's a closed nut. One that's salty and hard to open but soft and delicious on the inside." She smiled again as she looked to Santana. The brunette pursed her lips. Brittany was right.

Quinn was a nut. And she just needed to be cracked. Now how the hell do you crack a nut without destroying the tasty middle?

"See Brittany. Pure genius." She smiled at her friend and gave her a peck on the cheek. Brittany actually blushed at that and Santana beamed. She was doing good somewhere, now if only it was a different blonde.

"I miss her.. Can I help?" Santana had to hold back a thankful groan at that one.

"Please."

* * *

It was Friday and another weekend was approaching them fast. You could feel the buzz in the air as each student counted down the minutes in their last hour, waiting for that bell to ring. Everyone except Santana. She was counting down the minutes to get to Quinn. Out of some kind of miracle, Brittany had convinced the girl to see Santana and she was extremely thankful for it.

"Alright guys! Remember to have a safe weekend and I'll see you all on Monday." Mr. Shue spoke to the class, with a bit too much glee in his voice. Santana held back an eye roll. She knew he was trying his best, but it still annoyed her. Thank god for that bell. As soon as it rang, she was up from her seat and out the door. Heading right towards her locker and the two blondes that were waiting for her.

Brittany looked kind of scared as Quinn was leaned up against the lockers and glaring at her. The look alone made Santana want to punch her again but she held back the feeling and took a deep breath.

"Britt.. Quinn." She nodded to both of the girls. Brittany gave her a small wave where as Quinn just stared her down, her jaw set.

"B said you wanted to talk. So talk." Oh, going with being a bitch right off the bat. Okay, Santana could do this.

"Yeah.. I do. I just wanted to say sorry." Santana swallowed her pride. She never thought saying sorry to Quinn would hurt so much. But it did. The blonde didn't even blink. "I only wanted to mess your face up a little bit." Wrong thing to say.

"Wow, really. Fuck off Santana." Quinn spat at her and went to turn away, stopping only when Brittany gave her puppy dog eyes. She could never resist that. She turned back and calmed herself. She may hate Santana right now, but she knew how much it sucked not having the girl around. "I'm sorry too." Was all she offered before pushing past Brittany and walking down the hall.

Shit.. Santana accepted that as a win and smiled when Brittany threw her arms around her and squeezed. They both jumped when a third pair of arms joined them.

"I wanted a hug too." Rachel spoke softly, pulling away with a blush. Santana stared at her, they hadn't talked since she had bolted from her room a few days ago. "And I'm glad you are trying to work things out with Quinn. I miss her." She looked down at her feet. Santana snorted.

"We all miss her. But let me ask you something. How can you not hate her? especially after all of the things she has done to you." Santana shot at the girl, going to turn the dial on her locker. Brittany watched the two.

"It's because I know she is lost. I think we all are actually." Rachel looked back up, glancing at Brittany first then to Santana. "People just need some time to find their path I guess." That caught Santana's attention.

"What did you just say?" She whipped around, startling the girl. Rachel swallowed.

"We all are destined to do something good with our lives. To find the right path. It just all depends on how you go down it." Brittany nodded in agreement. God, Santana really hated how right Rachel was sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

_Gah! It is going to be so hard writing now that I know Quinntana is Canon. It still makes me fuzzy thinking about it..._

Chapter 17

Santana knew the day was coming up soon, she couldn't remember the exact date, but knew it was going to happen. I mean, two months of their sophomore year had already passed, so sure it was coming. She just wasn't ready for it.

"You did what?" She hissed, shutting her locker and staring Rachel down, Brittany was chewing gum off to the side.

"I uh.. I signed us up for Glee club." She scrunched her shoulders a bit. "Oh come on Santana!" She begged, pulling at the girls arm. "It's not going to be that bad and It's not Mister Ryerson anymore." She pleaded, trying to give the girl puppy dog eyes. unfortunately for Rachel, that only worked for one person. Brittany S. Pierce. Santana looked to her blonde friend..

And oh shit! She caught them, she caught the blue puppy dog eyes and almost caved in right there. She didn't know what is was about Brittany that made her feel the things she does, but at least she knew it was completely platonic. Or well.. Platonic in the sense of loving and fucking each other but not growing attached. She always knew she would be friends with Britt, by her side no matter what and always strangely pushing her to reach out to more people.

Santana pulled herself away from the girls, Brittany was pulling that face hard and oddly enough, when she switched back to Rachel. She found that that was working on her too. And Santana Lopez may be a tough bitch, but this was torture. It only took a matter of seconds when they both threw in pouts.

"God! Alright, I'll join Glee Club." She threw her hands up, rolling her eyes at the thought of having to go through that again. It really sucked at the beginning, with not listening to anyone but Wonder boy Fucking Finn, but towards the end. It became.. Pretty awesome. Then she had to go and die. Thanks life!

"Yay!" Rachel squealed and hugged the blonde. "This is going to be so great!"

Santana held back a snort. No.. It really wasn't.

* * *

"Alright! I was kind of expecting more of you to audition but.. Hey! At least you're giving it a chance!" Mr. Shue walked into the room, with way too muc eagerness. Santana snickered, if only he knew that they were going to lose because of his horrible ideas. "So today I thought we would just get to know each other." He pulled up his stool, sitting at top as if he was the coolest piece of shit in the world. Santana snorted again, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Ow!" She mock rubbed her side, glaring back at Rachel. People were starting to stare.

"Something the matter ladies?" Will asked them, leaning forward a bit. Santana froze to the spot. Shit, she really hated talking to this man.

"No Mr. Shue. Nothing is wrong." Rachel shot at him quickly, giving him her award winning smile.

"Right. Well then. As I was sayin-" A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Shue!" Sylvester walked into the room without waiting for an invitation. Her bright green track suit burning the eyes of anyone in that room. "I came to see if the rumors were true." She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Santana and Brittany. She sneered. "And I assure you, if I still had a heart. It would be beating with joy at this pitiful bunch of sad sacks." Will stood up quickly.

"Why are you even here? You were there when Figgins approved the paperwork." He walked up to her, clearly trying to protect the kids from her harsh words.

"Yes and it saddens me deeply. But not to worry, you're day will come soon." She winked at him. "And you two!" She pointed to Brittany and Santana. "My office.. After this stupid little meeting." And with that she marched out. Will gaping after her.

* * *

He had split them up into groups. Brittany, Mercedes and Artie. Kurt, Rachel, and Tina. And the greatest group ever. Santana and Finn. Someone had to be fucking with her. The two sat in silence while the other groups chatted away about this and that, Mr. Shue off in the corner, doing god knows what.

"If you are not going to say anything, then shut your mouth. The smell is starting to make me sick." Santana spoke first, inspecting her nails. She would rather be dragged behind a car then suffer a conversation with Finn.

"Why are you so mean?" He offered up after a moment. Slumping in his chair and grossing Santana out even more.

"I'm not. You're just sensitive and probably hiding a vagina in those over-sized pants." She spoke with so much ease that it was actually making her happier. She could finally lay into Finn and he could do nothing about it.

"Hey! I don't have one of..." He paused. "I'll have you know that I have a girlfriend." She laughed. That was his comeback? Then she remembered who his girlfriend was and laughed even harder.

"Who? Quinn?" She wiped under her eyes, making sure to not smudge her makeup. If only he knew. "Oh sweetie. Good luck with that." She pursed her lips, chuckling every now and then. If Finn wasn't confused before, he was now.

"What do you mean?" His voice was starting to rise, clearly getting frustrated. Santana gave him a look.

"Calm down Dumbo. You have a girlfriend. Great. Woo. Yay for you." She sarcastically clapped her hands together. And oddly enough, it calmed him down. Was he really that dumb?

"She's great you know. I don't understand why you would attack her." That had Santana's attention. She glanced over to a certain brunette.

"Listen here. You may be trying to get into her pants. But you don't know Quinn like I do and I am telling you right now. She's a royal fucking bitch and would drop you in a heart beat." She hissed the last part, standing from her chair and heading towards Brittany. "Come on B. We don't want to keep Sylvester waiting." Brittany nodded, saying her goodbyes and taking Santana's hand. She turned to Rachel.

"Just wait by my car. Okay?" She nodded to the shorter girl. Rachel smiled after her.

"Sure thing." She gave a small wave before going back to her conversation with Kurt. He was scowling at her animal sweater and honestly, Santana couldn't blame him.

* * *

"Ladies. You are probably wondering why I called you all in here?" Sue was sitting behind her desk, getting ready to mix up one of her protein shakes. Santana, Brittany and Quinn all sat across from her. Brittany in the middle to prevent any kind of attack during the talk. Although Sue would love to see some blood shed, she needed a head Cheerio with all of their limbs.

"Are we having a surprise party?" Brittany asked, her eyes shining for a moment before receiving a look From Sue. Santana scowled, She really did hate that woman for what she did to her friend. At least she had time now to fix it all.

"No, You are here because I have found my new Head Cheerio." She stirred her shake, her lips taking on an evil smile. "And since you two have decided to join Glee club, that to me shows weakness. So good jobs Ladies! You made the choice so much easier." She took a long drag of her shake and set it down on her desk. "Quinn. You are now in charge. Don't let me down."

Santana's face stilled, she knew Quinn ended up being Head Cheerio the first time around and she was a bitch then. But this time, this time she knew, it was only going to get worse. She needed to put a stop to it and fast.

"Well why are you sitting around? Get the hell out of here!" Coach Sue shouted, pointing to the door. The three girls took off quickly.

They had made it into the hall and for a second there was a standstill. Quinn staring at two people she use to call friends and vice versa. It was one of the most awkward situations Santana had been it. And wanted nothing more than tearing her hair out and quitting. That seemed easier than trying to break through Quinn's walls.

"Look, I know you have all the power right now." Santana shot out, cutting the blonde off before she could speak, Brittany took a step back, just in case. "And probably hate me for the fact that I beat your pretty face into a pulp." Quinn scowled at her, taking a step forward. Santana raised her hands in peace. "I don't want to fight you. I'm just a bitch and telling you how it is. And if you don't like it. Then tough titties." Quinn stopped and pursed her lips in thought.

"Alright. Speak." She crossed her arms over her chest. Head up in bitch mode. It was that.. that fucking look right there that made Santana want to slap her. But look where that got her last time. She was going to have to dig deep for this one, even if it killed her.

"I.. apologize for attacking you." She spoke the words slowly, why did that hurt so much? "I provoked you and deserved getting smacked around. But you have to admit, you deserved it too for being a royal cunt." Quinn narrowed her eyes. Santana knew that look and almost leapt with joy. She was listening. "So stop all this crazy stupid shit."

"Why do you hang out with her?" Quinn asked suddenly, throwing Santana off. Now what the hell was she talking about? "Rachel.. Why are you friends with her?"

Ah. So this was all about Rachel.

" The same reason you used too. Because I like her." Santana burrowed her brow at the words passing her lips. She never thought she would say that. Apparently, neither did Quinn.

"I like her too.. She's nice to me." Brittany chimed in, offering Quinn a smile. She liked all the girls.. A lot. Made her sad seeing Quinn with a hurt heart.

Quinn stared at the two, visibly having an internal battle with herself. It was as if the brainwashed Quinn had old Quinn, chained up and was lashing her for trying to get free. It pissed Santana right off and instead of punching something like she normally did. She took a risk and stepped forward. Wrapping Quinn up in a tight hug that held her arms to her side. To prevent a fist flying at her. The girl stiffened instantly at the action and Santana could actually feel her heart stop.

"Either be my friend or not. I don't care. But for the sake of my sanity and the future of others. Stop being a fucking bitch." She whispered into Quinn's ear, only letting go when she was sure Quinn wouldn't attack. Giving her a look, she turned around and took Brittany's hand. The taller blonde smiled.

"San's right. Mean Quinn makes me sad." Was all Brittany said as the two girls walked off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Rachel was leaned up against Santana's car, her backpack sitting next to her on the ground and hair moving gently in the light breeze. It was a beautiful sight to be seen even if the moment was almost ruined by her horrible fashion sense. Santana knew they were in for a shopping trip, because that shit needed to stop. And Rachel needed to be more confident.

"What took so long?" She asked as the two reached her and she picked up her bag. Santana was pulling her keys out.

"Santana hugged Quinn." Brittany smiled, opening up the back door. "It was scary for a second, but then I think Quinn liked it." Both girls looked at her. Santana with a 'how does she know this?' and Rachel with a 'Liked it how?'

"You uh.. Hugged her and no one got hurt?" Rachel asked Santana, walking around to the other side of the car. Ever since Santana had been given her car. Brittany insisted on Rachel riding shotgun anytime she was with them. Something about how she liked the way they talked.

"Yep. Told her to stop being a bitch too." She opened her door and slid in, Rachel followed after and glared at her.

"For being 16. You have a really foul mouth." She reached for her seat belt, clicking it into place. Brittany settled in the middle of the backseat and watched. Best seat in the house. Santana snorted, starting her car up.

"Yes I know. You remind me everyday. And somehow know I am swearing even when you're not around!" She clicked her own seat belt and put the car in gear, backing out of the parking spot.

"It's not that hard to know when at least every one of your sentences has a curse word in it." Rachel nodded her head, fumbling with the radio. Santana hated it, she could never stay on just one station.

"I do not swear that much! Besides, haven't you ever heard of sentence enhancers?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road and praying Rachel wouldn't pick up on what she just said. Brittany was laughing in the back seat, fully understanding Santana. Rachel shot her a look.

"You did not." She scoffed lightly. Santana fought to keep her face calm, but the laughing Brittany was making it hard to do so.

"Do what?" The taller brunette shot back. Rachel wasn't having any of that and just kept staring at Santana. It was kind of creeping her out.

"Did you just.. quote Spongebob?" She questioned, her face slowly breaking into a smile, Santana cursed herself.

She remained silent for a bit, trying to keep her eyes on the road and ignoring the feeling of Rachel's eyes on her. She could not believe she actually quoted Spongebob or that Rachel even understood. No one but Brittany knew that she liked to watch that show and that was mainly because Brittany would force her to do so. She shook her head, cursing mentally when they hit a red light. Rachel was almost turned fully in her seat, Santana swore she felt hot breath creeping down her neck and it broke her.

"Alright!" She pulled back, looking at Rachel. "I quoted Spongebob. Now my life is ruined and you have blackmail material." She returned to looking out the window and had a strange sense of deja vu. Why wasn't this light turning green? She leaned forward to read the street sign and gasped when something caught her eye.

A light green pick up Truck was sitting at the light, waiting to turn left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Quinn stared at the floor from her bed, legs crossed underneath her and chewing on her lip. She had been in that position for two hours now and ignored anything outside of her little world. She could still feel Santana's touch and it was bothering her more than she liked. Crossing and uncrossing her eyes, she bit hard into her lip and drew blood.

"Shit.." She whispered, the pain bringing her back to the real world. She cringed at the taste of blood in her mouth, sucking lightly on the spot. Sighing, she uncrossed her legs and groaned when they felt heavy. They had become numb over time and now she was dealing with not only a bleeding lip but tingling legs.

Flexing her legs to get blood back to them, she stood gingerly and walked to her bathroom. Not even bothering to turn the light on, she grabbed a towel from behind the door and pressed it to her lip. Closing her eyes and waiting for the bleeding to stop, Quinn suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched. Whipping around and glaring into her dark bathroom, she could have sworn she saw something pass before her shower. Dropping the towel to the ground, she backed up to the light switch and turned it on. Her eyes never leaving her shower.

Nothing was there. She shook her head, taking a step forward, yes nothing was there but yet the curtain was moving. She continued walking, her hand reaching out and violently pulling the curtain back. White walls and a tub. That's all she saw as she scanned each and every corner. Mentally scolding herself for being crazy, she turned back around and turned the light off. Closing the door behind her. Last thing she needed was someone sneaking into her room.

Moving back to her bed, she flopped down onto her side and stared at the pictures on her bedside table. She had quite a few pictures to be honest and one stood out more than the others. It was a photo of her, Santana, Rachel, and Brittany. All in bathing suits and enjoying their last day together before being sent away to camp. She sat up and grabbed the photo, staring down at it. Her eyes scanning it over, a faint smiled landed on her lips. She had her arms wrapped around both Santana and Rachel and Brittany was somehow giving her the bunny ears behind her head.

They were happy in that moment. Nothing could touch them and it pained Quinn. Bringing her brows down into a scowl, she lifted her hand and gently dragged it down the picture. A sob escaping her lips, she dropped the picture to her bed and hid her face in her hands. It was so messed up how quickly things changed. And no matter how much she struggled to fight it, she knew Santana was right. She needed to come back, she needed to be herself again and she needed her friends.

* * *

After dropping Rachel and Brittany off, Santana drove quickly to her house and bolted up to her room. Slamming her door behind her, she slid down the back of it and clutched at her heart. It was beating quickly, almost threatening to break free from her body and flop around on the floor. She still could not believe she had seen that truck. The truck that had led to all of this, was just sitting there and she was sure if she didn't have the two girls in her cr. She would have followed the person and strangled them for causing all of this pain.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped when her phone began to ring in her pocket. Steadying herself, she quickly jammed her hand into her pocket and scowled when she noticed the name popping up on her screen. This was either going to end badly or go exactly how she wanted. She flipped the phone open and took another deep breath.

"Quinn..." She spoke softly, leaning her head back against her door.

"You... are such a bitch!" Quinn sobbed into the phone, startling Santana even more. She had never really ever heard Quinn cry before and this was scaring the shit out of her.

"Yes.. I know." She replied, when the sobs had died down a little bit.

"Just shut up and listen to me." The blonde snapped, her voice thick from crying. "I hate you so much. I hate you for trying to help me." She sobbed again, taking in a shaking breath. Santana waited. If she interrupted now, the blonde might hang up on her and that would probably be the worst thing ever. "But.. You are right. I have changed and I hate it. I don't want to be this way and it is driving me crazy." Santana blinked, was she really hearing this right now. "I just.. I don't know what to do and I blame you for it!" She screamed the last part.

"Hold up. Don't you dare go and blame me for your fucked up summer okay?" Santana cut her off, her blood boiling. "I have been doing nothing but trying to help you and you go and blame me? I don't think so." She closed her eyes, a headache coming on. "obviously, you are in pain and something is bothering you. So it is up to you if you want to talk to me or not. But do not.." She paused, making sure the blonde was still on the line. She could hear breathing. "Do not blame me."

Things were silent for a moment, both girls sitting there with their phones attached to their heads and hearts racing. Santana was starting to relax, an ease falling over her at the silence, as if something broken was being repaired. Quinn on the other hand, was getting worked up, a sign of an on-coming panic attack. Her breathing picked up, worrying the brunette. She knew what was about to happen.

"Quinn, listen to me. You need to breathe okay?" Her voice had softened. "Just take a couple breaths and calm down." She felt weak as she picked herself up off the floor. She could still hear Quinn having a break down and it was doing nothing for her headache. "I swear to God Q. I know you hate me. I know you hate all this talking shit and what not. But calm down." She snapped the last part, taking a seat on her bed now. The line went silent and she pulled the phone away. Yep, they were still connected but there was no sound.

"You think she'll forgive me?" Quinn whispered, her breathing slowing down. Santana scowled. What kind of question was that?

"Of course she'll forgive you. Don't be an idiot." She breathed deeply, laying back on her bed. At least they were having some kind of break through. "You just need to get over yourself and talk to her." The line went silent again. It was really starting to annoy her.

"Right.." Was all Quinn said before the line went silent for the last time.

* * *

She had fallen asleep at some point, not really remembering when, but was surprised when her phone went off again and it showed Rachel calling. She groaned, flipping her phone open again and sliding under her blankets.

"You do realize that its almost midnight. Right?" She asked, mumbling into the phone.

"Santana I.. What?" Rachel paused. "Yes, I do know that and I am sorry for waking you. But.." She paused again, causing Santana to groan once again. "Quinn just called me..." Well that woke her up a little bit.

"Yeah? And she finally pull her head out of her ass?" She flipped over, staring into the dark. Rachel scoffed.

"Santana please. I am worried right now and cannot take you swearing." She scolded the girl, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Right.. Sorry. But why are you worried?" She rubbed her face.

"Because she called me, cried for ten minutes straight and then hung up." Rachel shot out, worrying her lip. "I don't understand. Did something happen?"

Santana sighed, blinking a few times and thinking her answer out. There were so many things that she wanted to tell the girl and wondered breifly if she could tell her everything. She made a note to ask Runic that question the next time she saw him.

"She called me too. And I told her to get it together basically." She rolled onto her other side. "So hopefully she listened to me." Santana yawned, sleep trying to take over again. "Oh and Rachel.."

"Yes?" The reply came quickly.

"Next time you call me this late. Don't expect me to be this nice." And with that she hung the phone and fell back asleep.

* * *

School the next day was weird as fuck. Every corner she turned, she somehow managed to run into Quinn, a few times actually bumping into the girl and fully expecting to be hit for it. But Quinn would just open her mouth, snap it shut and take off in a different direction. It was driving Santana crazy and she just wanted the girl to say something.

"Quinn's so weird." Brittany broke her from her thoughts, leaning against the wall next to her locker. Santana stared at her, closing her locker and holding her books up to her chest. "She just hugged me and I could feel the pain behind it."

Santana blinked, lifting a brow. Quinn hugged her and now Brittany was starting to make sense again? Maybe she should just sit the entire school down and make them talk their feelings out. That seemed to be the only thing working right now. And for someone who hated talking about anything remotely emotional, Santana was becoming a pro at it.

"She's just messed up at the moment B. You know that." She looped her arm with the girl, happy when the girl smiled at her. She could see the shine slowly coming back to her eyes and it made everything seem right in the world.

"She's getting better though. I can feel it." Brittany pulled the girl closer, turning them around a corner and stopping. "See." She pointed down the hall and Santana followed.

Quinn was standing at the far end of the hall, a nervous Rachel looking up at her and protecting her body with her books. She was keeping a good distance away from the shorter brunette and was clearly battling herself with standing still. Santana un-looped her arm from Brittany and slowly made her way towards the two girls. She wanted to know what was going to happen and be closer in case Quinn decided to do anything. She stopped by the water fountain, close enough to hear but far enough to not be seen.

"Please say something.. Because you are starting to worry me Quinn." Rachel was almost begging her, staring up at the blonde. Quinn was biting at her lip, playing with her hands behind her back.

"I.. Uh.." She stuttered, rolling her eyes and looking like she was ready to throw a fit at even trying to talk. "I.. Damn it." She stomped her foot, making Rachel jump and Santana take a step forward. Brittany reached out and held her back.

"Just wait. She needs this." Brittany whispered, holding the girl back.

Quinn held her breath then let everything out in a blur.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and sorry for being a royal bitch and taking it out on you. You have done nothing wrong and even though it kills me saying this, but Santana was right and I don't know what my problem was to begin with." She shot that all out in one breath, her eyes growing wide and starting to back away. All Rachel could do was stare at the girl, a shocked expression on her face.

"Quinn, I.." She reached a hand out, not surprised when Quinn pulled away from it and took off down the hallway, her head reeling from everything that had just spewed from her mouth.

Santana just watched her go and send a smile to Brittany. Everything was starting to look up, which meant she would have to keep her guard up. Because who the hell knows what was going to happen next.

* * *

She had been trying to sleep for the last hour now and it was really starting to bug her. She had practice with Coach Sue in less than 6 hours and she really hated being tired while trying to support people. It was just danger waiting to happen and she would probably cry if she ended up dying again, this time crushed to death by a Cheer leading pyramid. She knew what she had to do. Reaching out, Santana turned on her light and whispered into her room.

"Runic..."

"What troubles you this time my child?" His voice startled her, coming from the left side of her bed. No matter how many times she would call him into her room, she was still never really prepared for him.

"I.." She paused, looking down. "Things are going great, right? And I can feel that. But.." He gave her a soft smile.

"You are feeling trapped. Like you have no one to talk to right?" He offered up, Santana looking at him. His milky white eyes providing some kind of creepy comfort.

"Right.. Is it.. Is it possible for me to tell someone about this? About what I am doing?" She continued to look at him, suddenly feeling like a small child who had had a nightmare. His face fell slightly as he thought it over.

"You know Santana. In all of the centuries of me guarding the Gates. I do not believe I have ever been asked that." He rubbed his chin. "Most people just kept it a secret and completed what was handed to them. Some failed and some passed..." He trailed off, closing his eyes and thinking hard about it. "I think.. it would be best to not do so.. And that is only because we are messing with time here."

Santana looked away from him again, feeling even smaller than normal. She just wanted to tell someone, tell someone anything in hopes of feeling better. Of relieving the pressure she was feeling everyday.

"But there is nothing wrong with letting people know what you are feeling." He gave her a sad smile. "You may not be able to tell them everything, but you can at least let them help you. Don't let go Santana. Others will help you.." His voice faded out as she gave him one last lingering look and fell back onto her bed.

Right, so no telling the full story. She could understand that, she had already cracked the path before. No use in breaking it apart completely. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and settled into her bed.

"Feelings suck..."


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey hey. Glad you guys are still here and reading my story. I normally don't do this, but as a future warning some chapters might have songs in them. And I really try to stay away from song fics. Its not that I don't like reading them, but I'm not really that good at them. So here we go. The song is by Kesha... and its weird. I DONT KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!_

Chapter 19

She really fucking hated Glee Club. Like she thought she hated it the first time around but this time... She kind of wanted to just force Mr Shue and Finn to make out already. Because the way he kept ignoring Rachel and listening to everything the dumb boy had to say. It was driving her crazy and she was pretty sure everyone else felt the same way, even if most of the club did hate Rachel. They at least knew she had better ideas than Finn. It was time for Santana to change things.

"Mr. Shue." She spoke across Finn, ignoring the stupid look on his face. "As much as I love hearing this fat lump talk all day. Don't you think you should at least hear ideas from someone else?" The club looked at her in surprise. Since when did Santana give a shit about anything. He looked at her.

"Santana.. I do listen to other people and I personally think you are being selfish. And not to mention, rude. So apologize to Finn." He put the cap back on his marker and walked towards the club. Santana snorted.

"Excuse me., but I'm being selfish? Are you kidding me right now?" She looked around at her other club members and found Mercedes nodding at her. As if saying 'You go girl. Tell that man.' "Let's take a poll here real quick. Who here has actually been paying attention apart from Rachel?" She shot the girl a look when she blushed. She knew Rachel would be paying attention, she listened to anything. Even if that anything happened to be Finn Hudson. She prayed she wasn't falling for him already.

Mr. Shue was about to speak again, when Tina put her hand up, followed by Mercedes, Brittany, Artie and Kurt. He was lost for words and ran a hand through his overly gelled hair. He could not believe what was going on right now.

"Santana, this is going to be your only warning. Finn and I were talking and as I said before, you are being rude. One more outburst and I'll see you in Figgins Office." He uncapped his marker and returned to the board, unaware that the entire club besides Finn was glaring at the back of his head now. Santana was fuming and Rachel could feel the rage flowing from her body. She was about to stand up and slash at the mans face.

Sensing danger, Rachel laid a hand on her leg and squeezed, unaware of how hot under the collar it was making Santana. Hiding her blush, she gently laid her own hand over Rachel's and squeezed it in return. Both girls now unaware that Brittany was watching them and silently throwing a party inside her head. Sliding down a seat, she took Santana's other hand and smiled when she looked from Rachel to her.

She guessed if every club meeting went like this, she could live. Now if only a certain blonde would hurry up and join them, things would be going perfectly.

* * *

"I cannot believe him." Kurt spoke loudly, his arm looped with Mercedes who was agreeing with him. They had been the first to leave the room once Mr. Shue had dismissed them and waited by the door for Santana to exit. Startling her, when they almost jumped her at the doorway.

"Girl, that man is messed up in the head." Mercedes waved a hand at the now empty choir room. Santana gave her a small smile and nodded. "Like who is he to be calling you selfish?"

"Mer-Mercedes is right." Tina spoke up, making Santana jump. Fuck, where the hell did she come from? Rachel was standing off to the side, trying to hold back her glare as the club spoke badly about their leader. She didn't want to be mad at them but they did have a point.

"He's just in love with Finn and we all know it." Santana shrugged it off, looking back for Rachel and Brittany. Her face dropped when she caught the look on Rachel's face.

"I think you guys are being mean." She took a step forward, hiding herself behind Santana in case someone attacked. "He just doesn't see the talent he has before him and I personally liked the ideas Finn had." Oh shit, there it was. Rachel was getting hooked on Finn and Santana felt something creep up inside of her. What did they call it again? Oh yeah, jealousy.

Tina, Kurt and Mercedes all looked at her. Each one judging her words and from what Santana could tell, seriously thinking about shoving her in a locker somewhere. She knew things wouldn't stay perfect for long. She turned around on Rachel.

"Rach.. Look. What he did in there was wrong. And I for one know, that if we use those ideas, we are going to lose." She placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, giving her a thoughtful look.

"Santana's right Rachel." Kurt stepped forward. "That man has no clue what he is doing and taking advice from Finn is a sure sign of that."

"I agree with my man." Mercedes followed after him. "And from what I heard.." She looked around before dropping her voice. "Finn doesn't even want to be in Glee club. Mr. Shue is forcing him." Rachel snorted at that one while Santana stared at the girl. How the hell did she know that?

"I doubt Mr. Shue would do that." She shot back, her inner diva coming out. A riot was about to start and Santana could feel it. "He may not be the smartest Teacher here and certainly doesn't know how to run a club that holds my kind of talent, but He's not a horrible man." And there it was, the doorway to Rachel's diva. Now all Santana needed to do was shut it and lock it for the time being.

Pulling her away from the other members, she sent an apologetic look over her shoulder and forced Rachel away from them. She wouldn't put it past them to jump the girl and shove a sock in her mouth. Which is what Kurt was actually thinking about doing.

"Look, I know you are talented and some day, they will too. But don't flaunt it around." She spoke softly, trying to get through to the girl. Rachel just stared up at her, a pain in her eyes that she had never seen before. It was as if she was trying to tell her something without actually speaking.

"You're right.." Was all Rachel said as she pushed past the girl and approached the other members. "I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that she walked away, leaving everyone baffled.

* * *

It was another meeting and another day of Mr. Shue ignoring everyone but Finn but this time, instead of Santana getting fed up, it was Rachel. She had been acting strangely all day and it was confusing the fuck out of Santana, she had never seen the girl so quiet before.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel raised her hand, catching the man's attention. He looked up at her.

"Yes, Rachel?" He replied, pulling his stool up and taking a seat. Santana was going to burn that thing one day and laugh the entire time.

"While Finn does have some excellent ideas, I have something to add if we are going to be fully prepared for our Sectionals." She was sitting straight up, a blush creeping up on her face when Finn turned to look at her and gave her a goofy smile. Santana seethed at that. Fuck Finn!

"Okay, Go ahead." Will waved a hand, giving her permission to speak, if the Glee club wasn't already pissed at him, that did it right there.

"I think we should hold auditions for song selections. That way, everyone has an equal chance at performing and there are more than enough ideas on that board for it to be entirely possible." Well that shocked everyone, Santana included. But she still knew better, it was just her way of proving she was the best and no one else would dare go against her.

"I don't know Rachel..." Mr. Shue scratched his head, looking to Finn. The boy was about to speak when another voice entered the room.

"I agree with Rachel." Quinn spoke up, walking into the room, followed by three boys. Mike, Puck and Matt. "Glee club is about equal opportunity and if you don't allow that, then I have no problem taking this to Coach Sue, who is fully on board with destroying you." She handed him a piece of paper before taking a seat next to Brittany and crossing her hands over her lap. Mr. Shue scowled down at the paper and let out a deep breath.

"I uh.." He scanned the room and the angry faces that were looking back at him. "Okay then.. We'll hold auditions later this week and see what comes of it and Quinn..." He looked to the blonde girl. She mearly gave him a shrug to let him know she was listening. "Thanks for joining us and bringing more members." He turned around, defeated at his own game and if that wasn't enough to give Santana a heart attack. The wink Quinn sent Rachel's way, did the trick.

* * *

True to his word, auditions were held on Friday and oddly enough Santana found herself waiting by the curtains for her turn. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie had performed already. Each one of them killing the songs they had picked from Mr. Shue's list and now it was just down to her and Rachel. Except Rachel had been standing on the stage now for five minutes and had yet to sing one bar. Her eyes kept drifting up to the rafters and something Santana could guess as fear, kept passing through her eyes. From time to time, she even found herself looking to rafters and becoming confused when nothing was there.

Something was seriously wrong and if she had to guess. It happened over summer break. Someone or something did terrible things to Rachel and it was now causing stage fright. This wasn't right, not right at all and Santana did the only thing she could think of. She marched out onto the stage and took Rachel's hand in hers before facing Mr. Shue out in the audience with the rest of the glee kids. She was shaking and that worried Santana even more.

"Um.. Mr. Shue, do you mind if we audition as a duet?" She asked, giving Rachel's hand a squeeze, smiling when the girl relaxed a little. He simply nodded at them and looked back down at his notepad, crossing something out and adding a new line. Santana turned to Rachel.

"You know Kesha right?" Santana whispered, pulling Rachel with her and back into the dark, away from the light. Rachel followed after and it seemed to ease her anxiety. She looked up at the taller woman.

"Yes.." She cleared her throat, gaining more confidence. "Yes, I do." She released Santana's hand, taking a step back.

"Good, just follow my lead okay? We are going to kill this fucking song." She clapped her hands together in an evil fashion and Rachel was caught between scolding the girl for swearing and laughing at her expression. Nodding towards the band, quick music began and the spot light turned to Santana.

"I have a heart. I swear I do. But just not baby, when it comes to you. I get so hungry when you say you love me." Santana started singing, Brittany making a whooping sound in the audience. She turned to look to Rachel as she continued singing and found the girl readying herself, getting the words lined up in her head. A second spot light came on and Rachel took over.

"If you know what's good for you, I think you're hot. I think you're cool. You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school." With that line she turned to Finn and flashed him a smile, one that made Santana grab Rachel around the waist and spin her in a circle. She joined in with Rachel.

"But now that I'm famous. You're up my anus." A few kids snickered at that and Rachel looked mortified at the fact she had just sung the word anus. They continued on, their voices mixing together perfectly. "Now I'm going to eat you fool. I eat boys up. Breakfast and lunch. Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood." Santana slid in behind Rachel and pulled her head to the side, pretending to drink her blood. It caused a flush to creep up her face as she took on the next part. The whole club now dancing in their seats.

"Carnivore, Animal. I am a Cannibal. I eat boys up, you better run. I am Cannibal." She spun in Santana's arms and came face to face with the woman. Her voice stopping in its tracks as she caught the glimmer in Santana's eyes. It was as if she wanted to kiss the girl and Rachel.. Rachel wanted to kiss her back. She was about to lean up when a voice interrupted them.

"Um.. That was good ladies." Mr. Shue spoke up, making their moment come to a crashing halt. Rachel jerked her body away from Santana's and blushed down at the ground. "Not that I really approve of the song, but your voices are good together." He started clapping, smiling when the rest of the group followed his lead. A few of them getting to their feet and hollering for more from the two girls. Giving a nervous bow Rachel bolted from the stage, leaving Santana standing there, alone.

* * *

She was just about done with drying her hair when the doorbell rang. Burrowing her brows, she threw the towel on her bed and made her way downstairs. Her family wasn't really around much anymore, so she was used to the fact of being alone. But being alone at 10 o'clock at night, with someone ringing the door bell? Santana didn't like that one bit. Leaning up to look through the peep hole, she frowned deeply and flung the door open.

"Rachel! What the hell? Did you walk here?!" She grabbed the girl and pulled her in, a little more roughly than intended. She was about to apologize when Rachel flung herself at the girl and began crying deeply into her shoulder. Not sure how to handle the situation, she awkwardly patted the girl on the back and started to walk backwards. Leading them into the living room. Rachel holding onto her for dear life.

"Rachel.. Rachel.." She tried to pull the girl away, but with each tug, Rachel held on tighter. Sighing in defeat, she backed them up to the couch and sat, not surprised when Rachel basically crawled into her lap and continued her gross sobbing. A sudden urge to protect the girl took over and Santana wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Cooing softly in her ear to get her to calm down.

After what seemed like hours, Rachel's sobbing finally began to slow into sniffles and she pulled her head away. Wiping at her red, puffy eyes. She glanced down at Santana's shoulder and cringed, it was soaked with her tears and also very bare. She pulled away even further and took in the full sight of Santana. She was sitting there, in nothing but a tank top and Cheerio shorts, with her arms wrapped around her waist and eyes filed with concern.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, pulling away from Santana completely and curling up on the far side of the couch. Santana hated when she did that, it made her look so small and helpless. She turned to face the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked, draping an arm across the back of the couch and keeping her eyes on Rachel. The smaller girl wiped at her nose and nodded. Santana didn't buy that for a second and rolled her eyes. "Bullshit, you don't just walk 8 miles to my house then jump me and cry all over me, if something wasn't wrong. Now spill." She gave Rachel a hard look, one that actually got through to her.

"I saw two people die..." She whispered into her legs, pulling them close to her body. Santana almost had to lean forward to hear her. "At camp.. I saw.. I saw.." Her lip quivered, a sign that more crying was about to happen. Holding back her urge to shake the girl silly, Santana slid over and pulled Rachel's legs away from her body and began massaging them. It seemed to be working as Rachel took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch.

"There was this girl.. Gale." She swallowed thickly, relaxing under Santana's touch. "She was the only friend I had at camp and she always looked out for me.." She closed her eyes, sinking even further into the couch. "And she was always fighting with this girl.. Abigail."

"I take it this Abigail was a bitch." Santana replied, gently squeezing the top of her legs. Rachel nodded, opening up her brown eyes and glancing to Santana.

"She wasn't nice. I just think she was misunderstood." She sighed, looking away again. "But she hated me and caught me one day in the woods." She shivered, a feeling that Santana didn't like. "She broke my microphone then knocked me out. Thank god Gale had found me or I probably would have been carried off by a bear." Santana scowled, working her way up Rachel's legs.

"Bitch.." She spat under her breath. She didn't know if Rachel heard her or not, but at this point, she really didn't care.

"Well.. after that, she had pretty much left me alone. Until.." She paused, letting out a yawn, starting to feel warm and relaxed from Santana's touch. "Until I landed the lead in the Camp play. She didn't take it very well and I'm guessing she was waiting up in the rafters for my solo." Santana paused, everything was making sense now. Now she knew why Rachel kept glancing up there. "And Gale followed her to stop her.." She sat up suddenly, surprising the girl.

"Rachel...?" Santana asked quietly, her hands laying still on her legs. Rachel took in a shuddering breath and locked their eyes together.

"They both fell Santana. They fell and landed on stage. I saw them die.. And I just can't.. I can't." She broke down again and Santana instantly pulled her into her body.

Never in a million years would she think she would be the one holding Rachel as she cried. Or even letting Rachel come this close to her while she was crying. But things changed for a reason and she guessed, if she was allowing this to happen. She was doing something right. And doing something right, never made her heart hurt so much before. It hurt for Rachel, throbbed painfully as the girl let out all her feelings and despair and Santana took it all in. Holding her tightly, she ran a soothing hand down her back and whispered soft words in her ear.

"Come on Rach.. Let's get you to bed." She gently spoke, her heart pounding heavily now. "We can talk about this later. Okay?" She pulled back from the girl and gave a small smile when Rachel nodded at her.

They were a silent pair as they climbed the stairs and made their way into Santana's bedroom. Guiding her to the bed, she pulled the blanket back and helped Rachel get under them before turning around and shutting her door. Not that her mom would really mind a friend sleeping over, it just made her feel safe. Turning off the overhead light, she crossed the room and slipped in next to Rachel.

She never thought it would feel this awkward, having Rachel sleeping in a bed next to her. Sure they had had sleep overs before, but it was always with Brittany and Quinn. Never just the two of them. She nearly jumped when Rachel moved next to her and curled into her side, her head resting on her shoulder. She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but Santana slipped an arm around her and gently rubbed her arm.

"Thank you..." Was all Rachel said before her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep.

Santana didn't sleep that night. And the thought of it, would never even bother her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ugh. I am sorry you guys! Life caught up with me and i have been so tired and just blah... Blah blah.. That's how I feel. So sorry if this chapter makes no sense... I am so horrible at this._

Chapter 20

Brittany was lost for words when she slowly bounced her way down the hall. She just knew that her dream was right from the moment she woke up and found her left sock missing. Why things like that set exciting feelings off in her? The people of Lima may never know, but she knew one person who did. And that one person was currently standing by her locker and talking to an overly excited Rachel.

"I knew it." Brittany bounced once more and landed next to the two girls. Santana looked over her shoulder and matched Brittany's eyes. They had a sparkle in them. One that Santana was glad to see.

"Knew what B?" She asked, closing her locker and turning to face her friend. Rachel scooted closer to her, a sight that made the Blonde beam and clap her hands. Santana was staring to become scared now. She had only ever seen Brittany like this once before, and that was when Santana figured out that she was gay. It was as if Brittany knew the whole time and was fighting to keep it a secret from her.

"That you two would like each other. My dream spoke to me." She leaned forward and whispered the last part. Santana swallowed and pushed herself off the lockers. If Brittany was dreaming about them... Then she was right. All of her dreams oddly came true.

"Well of course I like Santana, Brittany. She's my..." Rachel paused, glancing sideways. "Friend. Just like how you're my friend." Santana looked at the smaller girl. Why the hell would she paused in saying that? Santana narrowed her eyes and began reading Rachel's body language. She had become very good at that recently and from the way Rachel had slouched a little, she knew it was insecurities coming to the surface.

"No..." Brittany sang as they started off down the hallway. "You like like each other and I think it's cute." Santana groaned, stopping in her tracks. Brittany was right but did she have to say it right when Quinn walked up to them. She heard a small squeak from Rachel when Brittany wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"What was that Brittany?" Quinn stopped in front of them, hands on her hips in the good old Quinn Queen bitch Fabray fashion. There was a war going on inside of her right now, and new Quinn was winning.

Funny how you can sense danger right away if the problem presents itself. And Brittany was about to add to that danger.

"San and Rach like each other." She pulled back from the hug she was giving a now blushing Rachel. The girl straightened out her clothing and slid off to the side. Quinn's face hardened as her eyes scanned over the group. Rachel was off to the side and blushing like mad, Brittany was in the middle, bouncing on her feet and Santana was staring right back at her. Daring her to even think about opening her mouth.

"Huh.. Interesting.." Quinn's lips slowly formed into a smirk. Flicking her pony tail, she pushed right past Santana without another word. Turning around to say something to the blonde, her eyes caught a situation that she thought would not happen.

Quinn walked right up to Finn and gave him the fakest kiss she had ever seen. And after that kiss and trying not to throw up at the look on Finn's face, she noticed how her eyes traveled over to Puck. There was a shit storm coming and Santana was fresh out of Umbrellas.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Quinn cornered Santana after practice. She had been sending the girl looks all through out it and the brunette was glad that shr had finally stopped. Grabbing her bag, Santana stood from the bench and shrugged.

"Sure, why not Blondie." She pulled the bag over her shoulder and stared at her friend. If Quinn was willing to try and talk to her, then she was willing to listen.

"Are you... Gay?" She whispered the last part, her eye's checking the room for any unwanted visitors. She was fidgeting with the hem of her Cheerios skirt, a give away sign that she was battle some inner demons. Santana raised a brow.

"Would it matter if I was? I doubt that would change your mind on anything." She turned on her heel, feeling a headache coming on. She was almost to the door when she felt a pair of hands grab onto her and turn her around.

Next thing Santana remembered was being pushed up against the wall and Quinn pressing their lips together. Honestly, what does one do when something like that happens? A normal person would either just wait it out or push the other person away. But Santana wasn't a normal person, she was reliving her life and to her, that meant anything but normal.

Her bag dropping to the floor, Santana returned the kiss after a few seconds. Her hands making their way to Quinn's hips, she pulled the girl flat up against her and let out a moan of arousal. She remembered the first time she had kissed Quinn and tell you what. It was nothing like this. The first time around, she went slow and was sloppy. Something that was quickly fixed after a few make-out sessions. But this.. this was new to Santana, and she be damned that she loved the female body so much.

Moving her hands down lower on Quinn's hips, she let out another moan when Quinn leaned into her more. Too bad that was going to be the end of that. Leaning in, Quinn brought her hands up to grab Santana's top and slammed her roughly against the wall. Knocking the wind from the other girl.

"Oh my god.." The blonde pulled away, her hands falling to the sides and forming a fist. She was shaking, hard. And even though Santana was kind of pissed about being manhandled like that, she still foun herself worrying about her friend. "Oh my god!" Quinn repeated, taking another step away from Santana, this time avoiding her eyes.

"Quinn.. I-"

"No! Just... No Santana!" She screamed, throwing her fists around like a five year old. "I cannot believe... This is just... So.."

"Fucked up?" Santana offered, not even flinching at the glare she was receiving right now. Fuck Quinn was all she could think about right now. Fuck her for starting the kissing then backing out like a pussy. She was just going to pick up her bag and walk away. No need for another fight.

"How could you let that happen?" Quinn asked, shocking Santana for a second. The brunette was about to reply when she noticed Quinn wasn't even talking to her. She was just standing there, with her eyes closed and rolling her cross necklace between her fingers. And Santana being Santana, knew that that was time to leave. Religious Quinn was never her favorite. For obvious reasons.

Quietly picking her bag up, she crept over to the door and slipped around it. Making sure it didn't bounce back on its hinges and alert the blonde. Once she was clear of the doorway, she took off running down the hall and never looked back. All she wanted was to reach her car before being assaulted again. In any way, shape or form.

Skidding around the corner, she flew into the wall with a hiss as she nearly knocked Brittany off her feet and flat on her ass. Clutching at her shoulder, she tried to slow her breath as Brittany gasped and rushed to her side.

"Santana! Are you alright? You know only ghost can pass through walls.. Right?" She gently touched the girl, making sure not to come anywhere near her shoulder. Santana gave a rough chuckle, followed almost instantly by pain, and dropped to the floor. She was pretty sure she had broken something, or at least dislocated her shoulder.

"Yeah B.. Just a bump." She gave her the best smile she could muster. If there was one thing she hated more than lying to Brittany, it was showing her own pain in front of the girl. She was never really good at that sort of thing with Brittany. Partly because Brittany always knew how she was feeling, so why bother explain herself, right?

"Don't lie. Your eyes give it away." The blonde simply stated. It was creepy how normal she sounded when she gave out short, simple replies like that. "I know you are hurt Santana. Come on." She held out her hand and grabbed her good arm. Helping her to feet, Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and towards the Nurses office.

"I'm fine. Really. Just need some ice is all." She tried to pull away from the girl and was surprised when Brittany actually glared at her.

"Shut that cute little mouth of yours. And let me help okay. It's the least you can do, to make up for all the lying going on right now." She continued to help the girl down the hall, a question nagging at the back of her mind. "Why do you smell like Quinn?" Santana stumbled, tripping over her own feet.

"I uh.. What do you mean?" She winced when she jerked away from Brittany. The pain in her shoulder growing with each passing moment. Brittany stared her down and began invading her personal space. Her nose going crazy as she started sniffing her friend around the neck and face.

Santana was trying to swat her away, but being one arm down and in a lot of pain, it was kind of useless at this point. Brittany would find out either now or later, and now just seemed like the better option. It was just hard trying not to laugh or kiss the girl when she sniffed her lips and pulled back with an enormous smile. One that melted away into confusion.

"That's not right.." Brittany muttered, wrapping her arm back around Santana's waist and pulling her back down the hall. "Why would Quinn kiss you..."

"Cuz she's fucking crazy.." Santana muttered, her energy starting to fade. She just really wanted to lay down, with some pain killers as her friends. Brittany clicked her tongue.

"It's just so strange... Not how my dream went at all." They had reached the office by now, with brittany leading the way, she pushed the oor open and helped Santana inside. Leading her over to one of the beds, she helped Santana sit and reached for her phone. Santana was curious now, she wanted to know exactly what did happen in Brittany's dream.

"Did you dream that I would break my arm? Because a heads up would have been nice." She gritted her teeth as she laid back and let her body rest. Taking the seat next to her and hitting speed dial, Brittany linked their fingers together and held Santana's hand.

"Nope, didn't dream that either. So strange.. Hey Mrs. L!" She replied and then chirped with too much energy. "No, I'm fine. Yes, it was very nice thank you." Santana snorted, sometimes she felt like her mother loved her friends more than her. Or maybe was just always nice to Brittany because she thought she was special. Either way it was ridiculous and funny at the same time. "Mrs. L? Yeah, um I think Santana broke her arm. She was trying to pass through a wall and it didn't work out that great. "

Santana sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in her arm and snatched the phone away from a surprised Brittany. Shooing the girl back with her good arm, she shot her a glare and spoke into the phone.

"Ma? Yeah, I'm alright." She bit at her lip once she remembered how quickly she ha sat up. That was not a good feeling at all. "No I was not trying to run through walls." She groaned, shooting a look sideways. "Could you just come and get me please? I'm sure Dad will know what to do. Okay.. Bye." She handed the phone back over and sighed softly. Brittany gave her a small pout.

"Are you really okay? Like honestly.. Trust me please.."

The way Brittany sounded pulled at Santana's heart. It was like she was crushed, that Santana would not talk to her. But then again, she really had not talked to Brittany that much. She had become so emerged in Quinn and Rachel, that she nearly forgot that Brittany was messed up too. Seeking out for her hand, she smiled when Brittany laced their fingers again.

"It hurts. A lot. My shoulder hurts. My head hurts. And I just want to sleep." She closed her eyes, letting Brittany play with her fingers. "And punch Quinn." She muttered the last part, cursing the girl.

"Don't do that please. You know I don't like violence." Brittany replied. "I just think Quinn is lost. We all get a little lost a one point. I get lost all the time but it doesn't really bother me that much. It's an adventure every time." She smiled, inspecting Santana's hands. She always loved her hands. "An maybe it's an adventure for Quinn too.. She's just misplaced her compass or something."

Santana nodded, rolling Brittany's words around in her head. The girl may speak like she's special, or in riddles half the time. But if you became fluent enough in Brittany, you could pick out those smart moments and when they happened. It was like spotting a magical creature before it hid again.

"Too right you are Brittany."

* * *

Santana was glad to be home, in her bed and doped up on painkillers. Thank god her Dad was a doctor and knew exactly what to do. He took one look at her shoulder and knew she had just popped it a little, not even completely out. And all it took was for Santana to swallow a couple of pills and let her Dad pull and push on it a bit. Sure it had hurt when he managed to find the sweet spot and pop the bone back in, but now, now she was drooling into her pillow. Hanging somewhere between sleep and awake.

She didn't remember turning the TV on, or how she had even gotten into her bed. All she knew was that she felt fantastic and whatever the hell she was watching. Reminded her of Rachel, probably because it was a musical playing. Laughing suddenly out of nowhere, she raised her good arm and patted around for her phone. Giggling again when she managed to find it and flipped it open.

A few rings passed.

"Hello?" Rachel's voice came through the speaker. Santana giggled again. "Santana?"

"Never guess what I'm watching Berry." She spoke, her words slurring together and sounding slow in her brain.

"A documentry on the side affects of illegal drugs?" Rachel hummed in reply, stopping Santana short. Even in her stone state, she knew that was a good one.

"Nice, but no... It's you're favorite movie of all time." Rachel gasped, then snorted into the phone.

"Oh please Santana, I would actually beleieve it if you were watching something involving drugs or violence. But there is nothing in this world that would make you watch Funny Girl."

"A dislocated shoulder and painkillers might do the trick." She slurred again, dropping her phone so she could search for her remote. Staring at it for a moment, she managed to find the right end and turned the volume up. Dropping her remote, she picked her phone back up to find Rachel had been talking the entire time.

"..And how did you dislocate your shoulder? Are you okay? Santana? Where are you? Oh my goodness."

"Rach.. Shut up and listen. I am fucked up and watching your movie. See." She held the phone out, allowing her phone to pick up the sounds of chatter coming from the movie. She heard a faint squeal from her phone and returned it too her ear. "Told you..." She yawned, snuggling further down into her blankets.

"Well, I'm at least glad you are okay. Judging by the sounds of it, you might need to sleep. So I'll let you go but call me when you wake up." She spoke the last part as if it was a demand and Santana chuckled lightly.

"How about you just keep talking then you never have to hang up?" She yawned again, her eyes starting to close. "Tell me anything you want."

"I think I like drugged Santana more than the real one."

"Rude" Santana muttered, before drifting off to sleep, her hand slipping from the phone and head falling to the side.


	21. Chapter 21

_Why do I still watch this show.. like.. Can the original Glee girls get their own show or something and then they just gang bang?... 0-0... The Glee word... -snickers- Okay okay. Who's ready for the next chapter bitches?! I am! Yay..._

Chapter 21

Santana awoke with a groan. She had been dreaming peacefully until the Painkillers had worn off and her dream shifted. Every now and then she would dream about the gates. And in each dream she had about them, they were never together. She was either looking at one or the other and this time, the bright, shining arches were taunting her.

Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she gingerly sat up, hissing when she put too much pressure on her bad arm. Sure, she knew that once the medicine wore off, it would hurt. But this.. this just down right fucking sucked. Leaning over onto her good arm, she finally managed to reach the sitting position and stretched out her body. She sighed roughly when her neck popped, releasing some of the pressure from her shoulder. Gently bringing her hand up, she placed it on said shoulder and checked how tender she was.

Oh yeah, she was tender alright. So much to the point, it was going to take a few weeks at least to be back to normal. An even though she had been excused from the next three Cheerio practices, she knew Sue was going to aim for breaking her arm completely. No one got away from one practice without being maimed, but three? Yep, Santana's next month was going to be hell.

Sighing again, she released her shoulder and moved the covers away from her body. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she kicked her feet to regain some of the feeling. That was the one downside to falling asleep with heavy narcotics in her system. Her damn feet always fell asleep on her! Srunching her toes one last time, she jumped when her phone chimed. The screen lighting up with several missed messages. She grunted, reaching for it.

Seven unread text messages and two missed calls. She flipped her phone open, not surprised to see Rachel's name first. And at 8:00 in the morning.

**_Rach: Good morning Sunshine! Hope you slept well. Although I am sure you did considering what ever you happened to be on. But anyways, text me or call me when you wake__ up._**

Santana rolled her eyes, going to the next message.

**_Rach: By the way. I hope you are going to tell me what happened. I hope you were not fighting__ again._**

She smiled softly down at her phone. Before, if Rachel had even thought about asking for her number, Santana would have laughed in her face and walked away. But now, she was thankful she had actually ignored the annoying side of Rachel and accepted her as a friend.

**_Rach: And I talked to Brittany. She wants to see you an make sure the cast monster didn't visit you over night. What ever that means.. But call me when you wake_**_** up**._

That one was sent around 9:30. Santana checked the clock next to her bed and noticed it was going on 1:00 already.

"Jesus. What the hell did I take?" She looked back to her phone.

**_Rach: Update. Brittany is here and I just had to lock her in my room with my stuffed animals. She was about to run to your house. So wake up soon. I think Mister Biggles and Sir Vermont just got married._**

**_B: San! I just went to my 100th wedding. Mister Biggles is really lucky to have Sir Vermont. :) But why aren't you up? I'm sad now cuz Rach won't let me come over. :(_**

**_Rach: We both want to see you, but it is rude to show up at someone's house. So text us. Please._**

**_Rach: Oh my gosh! I just realized, us texting you probably woke you up. I am so sorry. Last__ message._**

She chuckled at the last few messages and opened her reply screen. After a long and not so thought out text message, she hit send and checked her missed calls. She raised a brow. They were both from Quinn. One at 3:00 in the morning and the next one at 6:00. Well.. She was defiantly surprised by that one. She quickly hit call on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Q? What the hell is going on?" She almost snapped. Honestly, she was still pissed at the girl. The line muffled for a moment, and Santana could barely make out a male voice talking.

"I uh.. I can't talk right now." Her voice quivered. "I'll call you later." And she hung up without even saying goodbye.

* * *

True to their word, within the next hour after her very short phone call with Quinn, Rachel and Brittany showed up. To find Santana struggling to get a shirt on. Because that's what every girl needs, being caught with her head stuck and an arm that wouldn't lift above a certain point.

"Do you need help?" Rachel cleared her throat, clearly startling the girl. She was fighting to keep her eyes anywhere but on Santana's baby blue bra. Brittany on the other hand was having no problem with taking a few looks before she walked over to the girl and pulled her free.

"This might be easier." She walked over to the closet, leaving Santana to stand there with nothing to cover herself with. She smirked briefly when Rachel's eyes flickered to her body and passed over her chest. "Here. Plus it matches your bra." Leave it to Brittany to end a scene perfectly.

She slid on the hoodie that Brittany had handed her and zipped up the front of it. Not that she was ashamed of her body, but her knowing Brittany and the feelings for Rachel that were starting to grow inside of her, she really didn't need someone else kissing her right now.

"So what did you bring me?" Santana spoke, making her way back towards her bed and sitting down. She was avoiding any eye contact with Rachel and she coul tell the girl was doing the same. Brittany followed after her, taking the opposite seat and setting her backpack down.

"I brought our favorite horror movies, some snacks and my favorite blanket." She pulled the items from her bag and placed them on the bed. "And Rachel.." She looked up at the girl. She was still standing in the same place. "Rachel..." Brittany sang her name, pulling the girl from whatever world she was floating in.

"Right.." She nodded, joining the other two on the bed, in the only spot left. Right between Santana and Brittany. "And to counteract the horror movies. I brought some musicals, healthier snacks and my favorite Pj's." As soon as Rachel had pulled the movies from her bag, Santana snatched them up.

"So we have good horror movies to watch and horrible horror movies to watch." She peaked sideways at Rachel, feeling ba right away when her face dropped.

"Santana's joking." Brittany leaned over to bump shoulders with Rachel. "And deep down. I know she loves musicals." She whispered the last part, giving Santana an innocent look when the girl glared at her. Rachel giggled, the memory of Santana talking to her last night passing in her mind.

"That's right. I also brought Funny Girl because I know you did not get anywhere close to finishing it last night." Rachel whipped her head over, her hair flying all over Brittany's face. The girl didn't even move.

"Do I look like Cousin It?"

* * *

They had made it halfway through their fourth movie when Rachel passed out and curled up next to Santana. Brittany had gone downstairs to get more drinks and didn't even bat an eye when she returned. She just simply set the three glasses down, crawled under her favorite blanket with Rachel and Santana and curled up right behind Rachel. Quickly leaving Santana to be the only one awake.

She had never felt anything like this before. Even when she cuddled with Brittany, there was always an emptyness to it somewhere. A gap that had been torn open inside of her and was waiting to be filled by the right person. And now, in this moment, with a movie playing in the background and Rachel wrapped around her side, being protected by both sides. She felt that gap closing, just ever so slightly.

So it was no wonder when she moved her bad arm to gently sweep away some hair from Rachel's face, that she felt a need to just always be there for the girl. And be there she shall.

* * *

Santana awoke suddenly when she felt a buzzing in her side, at first it had scared the shit out of her, but after a few seconds she realized her phone was ringing. Pulling herself from Rachel, who happened to be a clingy sleeper, she quickly answered her phone.

"Quinn? It's 2 in the morning." She gave a hushed yawn, trying not to wake either girl.

"I know.. I had to wait for my Parent's to fall asleep." Quinn's voice was hushed too, since her room was connected with her parents. She use to be in the room down the hall, but ever since she had come home from camp. They had moved her into the connecting room. Just in case.

"Okay then. What the hell?!" She wanted to shout through the phone, her eyes glancing over to her two sleeping friends.

"This would be so much easier if you would just shut up." Quinn snapped. "I just want to say that I am sorry.. for what has happened between us." She went quiet for a moment, the sound of sheets rustling coming through the phone. "And.. I have something to tell you okay? And you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Santana scowled, Quinn never really was open to just telling people her business. Hell, it ha taken her almost two years the first time to even get close to this level of trust. She would take anything at the moment.

"Okay. Promise." She was about to slid out of bed when Rachel wrapped an arm back around her and sighed softly. The girl blushed, holding her phone steady.

"I cheated on Finn.."

"Kissing me doesn't count as cheating okay?" Santana whispered harshly, trying to pull herself from Rachel again. This time Brittany rolled over and trapped both girls to the bed. Damn her arm span.

"Not you. I slept with Puck, after I kissed you. I went straight to his house and we.." Quinn spat everything out so quickly, that it took Santana's brain a second to catch up and when it did... She wished she was some place quiet.

"You fucking did what?!" She sat straight up, scaring both girls awake and probably causing ear damage to Quinn.

Shit just got real.


	22. Chapter 22

_Well... well.. some of you didn't like that... O.o... Sorry, but let me finish! I love you guys. ;)_

Chapter 22

"Wha.. what going on?" Rachel mumbled, her sleepy eyes landing on Santana. The girl mentally cursed herself for the outburst and turned to look at her. She had tried so hard to not wake them. Guess she really was a loud mouth.

"Are you talking to Quinn?" Brittany yawned, wrapping herself around Rachel and settling back into sleep. "Tell her I miss her..." She yawned again before falling sleep into Rachel's back. The smaller girl trying to twist away from the blonde. Santana placed a hand over the mic to her phone and leaned over.

"Nothing's going on. Just go back to sleep. I'll be right back." She whispered, giving the girl a wink and walking away from the bed. This was going to be one long conversation.

She had just reached the bottom of her steps when she realized that Quinn had not spoke since she had yelled into the phone. Panicking, she quickly checked to make sure they were still connected. Yep, she was still there alright.

"Quinn...?" She asked, walking into her kitchen and pulling a glass from one of their various cabinets.

"You done shouting now? You actually woke my mother up!" She hissed into the phone. Santana hummed in response, taking a long drink of water and then setting her glass down.

"That's surprising since I know she like to mix booze and pills together." She ran a finger around the edge of her glass, not really even thinking about the words passing her lips. That was the one thing about Santana. If she was tired or in pain, her filter hardly ever worked. But when she was both things. What the fuck was a filter?

"Could we please not talk about my family... That's an issue for another day." Quinn sighed softly, more rustling coming from the phone. Santana rolled her eyes. Could this girl find one damn position to lay in and just stay there?

"Right... So.. Puck huh?" She wanted to chuckle after the question, just like she had the first time Quinn had told her. But knowing what had happened after that, she felt it would just be a shitty thing to do.

The line went silent again, well.. More like, Santana was sitting in her kitchen, playing with a glass cup, while Quinn breathed heavily into the other end of the phone. Clearly thinking about how to even talk to someone about this. It was the only thing that ha always managed to annoy Santana. Just people.. breathing deeply into phones. She didn't know why it annoyed her, but anytime it did happen.. She was ready to strangle.

"I pushed him off of me.. A few minutes into..doing it." Santana snorted that time, something she was sure Quinn loved, judging by the angry reply she received seconds later. "Seriously? Is everything just funny too you?"

"It is when you say things like doing it. You guys fucked for like two minutes. There.. Was that so hard?" She leaned down on her counter, crossing her eyes while peering through her cup.

"I hate you so much sometimes." She spoke through a yawn. "But it just didn't feel right. And all I could think about was how much it hurt. How much he was hurting me..." Her voice dropped, sadness entering a moment before vanishing just as quickly. "I just couldn't do it.. I refuse to ruin my life anymore than it already has been."

Santana blinked, letting relief wash over her. It was all going to be okay, she had turned him down and finally accepted the fact that she had been a major part of everything going wrong. And Santana sent a prayer to whom ever was up there. Hoping that for just one week now, she could actually stay friends with the blonde.

"Good, now you just need to stop being such a major bitch to everyone and things will go back to normal." She rubbed her face and checked the clock on the kitchen wall. It was going on 3:00 now and sleep just seemed like such a wonderful idea. Especially when she had two beautiful women in her bed.

"There is so much I wish I could tell you. Goodnight Santana." She hung up once more, again not even waiting for a reply from Santana.

Snapping her phone shut, she nearly threw it across the counter as she laid her head down one more time. It was days like these that made her rethink the choices she had made. like coming back and trying to fix everything because honestly.. Satan's toilet was looking pretty nice right now. Sighing into her arm, she never even noticed the figure walking towards her from the dark hallway.

"Santana?"

"Holy goddamn!" She jumped, knocking the glass over and catching it before it fell to the floor with a smash. Placing it back on the counter, she looked over to Rachel. Getting a good look at the girl.

She was wide eyed, hair an absolute mess and standing in the door way with her hands on her hips and an expression between so tired but must yell at Santana for swearing. And if she wasn't about to get yelled at, she would have found it extremely sexy.

"The combinations you come up with honestly." She yawned, walking into the room and standing next to the girl. "But since I am tired, I'll chose to forget your two outburst and beg that you please come back to bed."

Was she pouting? Oh god, she was pouting! And it was just too damn cute for Santana to even try to deny. She decided right then and there as she took Rachel's hand and let the girl lead her back to bed. That sleepy Rachel was most defiantly the sexiest side she had seen yet.

* * *

Her shoulder was still sore by the time Monday rolled around. Sure it had only been three days, but Santana was convinced she was just a fast healer considering the fact that she was able to actually dress herself without straining her arm anymore. It was the simple things that mattered right? Smiling to herself, she walked through the double doors, pass a wall of students and headed straight for her locker. If someone needed her, they knew where she would be.

"I can't believe you would do this too me!" An angry voice caught her ears, stopping her right in her tracks.

"At least I'm being honest and telling you about the mistakes I have made!" Another voice reached her ears and putting two and two together. Santana quickly found the source.

Peeking through one of the classroom doorways, she was not surprised to find the ugly back end of Finn.

"I loved you and this is how you treat me?"

"Oh please Finn. You don't love me. I may have cheated on you physically but you have been doing it mentally."

"I don't know what that even means!"

Santana covered her mouth, holding back the laugh that was just begging to escape. She would never understand why someone would fall for Finn Hudson. Sure, sometimes he did have that boyish charm to him, but honestly. That was the best it ever got. Everything just straight up sucked about him. Including sex. She shivered. He wasn't even eye candy.

"Of course you don't. Well here, let me educate you then." Quinn pushed him, her anger starting to rise. "It means that I know you have been thinking about other girls. You have been staring at other girls." She shoved him again. "And it has gone on for too long."

"Fine. Puck said you were a terrible lay anyways." Finn retorted, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Okay, that was it. At least the first time around. Santana had some kind of respect towards Puckerman. But now, she knew she had to help her friend out and start a collection of testicles under her bathroom sink.

"What did you just say?" Santana spoke up, walking into the room and moving next to Quinn. The girl looked at her in shock while Finn just kind of looked... Like he had to shit really badly. "And what makes you think that you are anywhere close to being a God in bed? Hmm?" She set her bag down, fixing a glare towards Finn. He bushed darkly.

"You don't know anything Santana." He threw his hands up, a sign of a temper tantrum coming on. "Why can't you just mind your business for once? No one even likes you."

Wrong move. Quinn and Santana were in his face so quickly that the boy stumbled backwards, knocking a few chairs over.

"No Finn!" Santana jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "No one likes you. You think that everyone is buddy buddy and laughing with you when in reality. They are laughing at you. Laughing at your constantly constipated looking face. Weird body shape and nipples that would even put some West African tribes to shame."

He glared down at Santana, getting ready to open his mouth.

"Not to mention the fact that anytime we kissed, I always heard you muttering about a mailman right before running to the nearest bathroom. With the smallest stain on your pants." Quinn spoke up, cutting across him. "Which makes me think that you either have a crush on our local mailman or that your junk just doesn't work the way it should."

Santana cackled, looping her arm with Quinn's and nodding at every word the blonde had said. Yep, that pretty much described Finn Hudson in a nutshell.

"I... You.. Well you're just a slut!" He shouted at them, his brow dropping when they both just started laughing in his face.

"You want to know something Finn? Quinn may have cheated on you, but at least she's going to get out of this miserable town and make something for herself." Santana smirked at him, pulling from Quinn a bit to reach for her bag. "But you, you are never going to leave. And it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Giving him one last look, she relooped her arm with Quinn and starting walking them both out of the classroom and away from Finn.

* * *

"Santana! There you ar-... Oh Hi Quinn." Rachel stood up straight, looking at the two girls. They both were wearing identical grins and standing too close together for her liking.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn responded, throwing the girl off. She was expecting a glare or to even be ignored. But she could bounce back from this.

"What's going on shorty?" Santana smiled at her, moving away from the blonde and opening up her locker. Today was going to be a good day, she could just feel it.

Rachel was about to respond when another voice joined them.

"Q!" Brittany screamed, running up to the girl and throwing her arms around her in a great big hug. "I knew you would come back." Quinn reaxed instantly, patting her friend on the back.

"Of course I did."


	23. Chapter 23

_Uh..Wow! I think that was the most reviews I had had at once. Thank you all so much for sticking with this. And for actually giving me some feedback. Now to clear somethings up. Sorry to those of you who might still find this story confusing. I know I lack certain writing skills and that might lead to it. Also, this is a Pezberry story. Although I have been asked if it was not. It may not seem like a Pezberry, but I can say that it is. Even though I do love the idea of Fabbirtana. I can just never really write Brittany that well.. Anyways. Once again thank you all._

Chapter 23

"Puck!" Santana screamed his name, making the boy whip around and give her a smirk.

"Ah, if it isn't my Latin Goddess. You ready to take a ride on the Puckster." He winked at her, unaware that she was currently trying to hold the vomit down. Such a creep.

"No, I would never want to come anywhere close to what ever you decided to call your pathetic thing of a dick." She snarled, shoving the boy backwards. "How dare you!" She shoved him again, earning a confused look.

"Whoa there hot mama. I like it rough just like the next guy, but I didn't do shit to you. So stop attacking me!" He dodged the next shove coming his way and started to back out of the situation. Santana was scary as fuck sometimes. And last thing he wanted was to be missing an eye... Or his balls.

"You know what you did. Don't play stupid with me." She followed after him, trapping him against a row of lockers. "You think it's funny to spread rumors about people?"

He looked down at her, understanding starting to dawn on his face. He knew what this was about alright. And someone he once considered a Bro.. Had just lost his Bro status. He wondered if Santana would be down for Killing Finn.

"This is about Quinn isn't it?" He looked away for a second, shocking Santana slightly. "She came onto me okay? And being the Sex shark I am. Why would I try to deny something like that?" He gave her an honest shrug, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "But I never said anything about her. If anything, I feel like a complete d-bag for what I tried to do."

Santana stared at the boy, her head pulled back slightly, lips curled to the side and a brow raised. Never before had Puck just instantly manned up and felt bad about something. It was like Finn being smart for once and thinking before he speaks. A rare sighting and if she had a camera right now, she would be recording that shit for scientific study.

"Hang on a minute..." Santana put a hand on her hip, sucking on her lip, lost in thought. "I over heard them talking and from what you just said. Finn knew that you tried to fuck Quinn and yet he was surprised when she told him?" She scrunched her face up.

"Wait, she told him?" Puck questioned, pushing himself from the lockers. "He nearly took my head off when I told him."

"Yeah, well he probably would have done the same to Quinn if I hadn't of stepped in." Santana cut across him, looking down the hall when the last bell rang. "Meet me after school. You and I have lots to talk about."

* * *

"Why is he here?" Quinn spat as soon as she turned the corner and caught sight of Puck leaning against Santana's car. Santana and Brittany both flanked her on the sides and looped their arms with her, pulling her towards the parking lot.

"Because I should be a fucking Detective with the amount of shit people tell me." Santana replied, rolling her eyes slightly. Honestly she should because she would be awesome at it. "Plus I told him to meet me here." She tugged on Quinn a little, making her pick up the pace.

"Ladies.." Puck smiled when they approached him, each one giving him a different look. Santana was fighting to smirk back at him. Because honestly, if anyone even paid any kind of attention, Puck and Santana were almost the same person. Santana just had more class and was a sassier bitch. Puck was just full of himself. Quinn on the other hand looked like she want to strangle everyone and was fighting to glare directly at Puck. And then there was Brittany, watching everything as if it was just one big show and the best thing she had ever seen.

"Puckerman." Quinn snapped at him, finally pulling herself free from her friends and stepping towards the man.

A show down was going to happen. And Brittany stood back as if it was going to be the most epic thing ever. Quinn was moving closer to Puck with each step and for a second he thought she might not attack him. Too bad he was wrong about that. She raised her hand and brought it back delivering a hard smack to his cheek before breaking down and throwing herself into his shocked arms.

His eyes watering some from the hit, he slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde and glanced over her shoulder at Santana. They both exchanged a "What the fuck?" look before Quinn manged to get a hold of herself and pulled away slightly. Santana shook her head, today had been so weird already, what else could happen?

"Finn! No, I told you once already. They only way we are going to win is if we pick the right people to sing the right songs." Rachel's voice cut across the parking lot. Catching the attention of the small group. Santana narrowed her eyes as they locked on the pair.

"But Rach-.." He tried replied, only to be cut off by the smaller girl again.

"Look, you are Semi-attractive and sometimes can be really passionate about music. But music is my life Finn, performing is my life and I just think that performing with you..." She paused, stopping in the lot and turning to face the boy. "Performing with you would be a mistake. And not to mention the fact that I would hate to ruin your reputation!" She turned on her heel, storming away from the boy and towards her friends.

Finn must have missed the memo because not long after he followed her towards Santana's car and right into danger. Completely unaware of the looks he was receiving.

"Turn your busted biscuit can looking ass around and march the other way." Santana growled, reaching forward to grab Rachel's hand and pulling her away from the dumb boy.

"My what... Hey!" He glared at her, stopping his walk and taking in how many people he was actually facing. Rachel and Brittany, he knew would never attack him. But Quinn, Puck and Santana, they would attack him for sure and he would be destroyed. "I just wanted to talk to Rachel."

Quinn snorted.

"Doesn't look like she wants to talk to you." She raised her eyebrow, releasing herself from Puck and joining the other girls.

"We'll take care of her Finn, Promise." Brittany added, flanking Santana's other side and blocking the rest of Rachel from view. They had created a wall around the girl and Rachel never felt more protected in her life.

"This doesn't concern any of you. I want to talk to Rachel!" He bellowed, throwing his body around like a small child who's cookies had been taken away.

"I got this." Puck stepped forward, getting right into Finn's face. Why he was ever friends with this guy? He would probably never know. But in this moment, somethings were more important and even though Puck seemed like the type of guy who just slept around with chicks and left them hanging. He really wasn't. He actually cared for each and everyone of them at some point and knew to never, ever raise your voice or fist at one of them. No matter what.

"Step off dude. She doesn't want you here." He tilted his head, laying down his dominance. Finn just either didn't care or was too stupid to realize, but he was about to get an ass-beating.

"Oh and they want you here?" He pointed, his hand reaching well past Puck's head. "Trying to sleep with the rest of them?" He spoke loudly, his words filled with anger. "Or are you just trying to hurt me more?" He ended his sentence by giving Puck a sharp push, almost knocking him back into the girls.

Rachel gasped, trying to force her way through the wall of bodies and get to Finn. She stopped though when Puck turned to face them and stared directly at her.

"Get out of here. Get her out of here." He nodded, turning back around and running a hand through his Mohawk.

Rachel was about to protest, when Santana slipped a hand into hers and walked her around the car. Well more like pulled since she kept trying to escape to stop the fight that was about to happen. Pulling the door open, she gently pushed Rachel into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her. Crossing back over her car, she nodded to the other girls and together they each got in the car. To the sounds of a very displeased Rachel.

"Honestly! Like are you serious right now? We are just going to drive off and let them fight?" She had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring past Santana to get a good look out her window.

"It's either Puck fights him, or I hand cuff you somewhere nd we all gan beat Finn. So choose one Rachel." Santana replied, earning nods from the two blondes in the backseat. Rachel pouted a little.

"You know I do not like violence Santana! If anything we should stop it, so no one gets hurt. Finn doesn't deserve to be beaten down like an animal!" She screamed the last part, breaking something inside of Santana and making the girl see red.

"God Rachel! Just fucking... Are you being serious right now?" She slammed her hands against the wheel, startling everyone in the car. "After all the shit that that prick has done, not to mention anything else he might do, you still stand up for him? Why? Why would you waste your time on someone who is probably never going to make anything about himself and will only drag other people down." She was breathing heavily now, feeling more relived the longer she ranted.

Rachel was actually leaning away from her, fear starting to enter her eyes.

"I know you are good and all, but not everything is going to be rainbows and sunshine. And if you keep being this innocent little girl and just let people fuck with your emotions all the time then you are going to become stuck too. And Honey, you are too good to be stuck here with the rest of us. So I love you, but please, shut up, put on your damn seat belt and let me get you home safely." She cut off her rant with a deep sigh and turned the key in the ignition.

And as they backed out of the parking lot and away from the school, the last thing Rachel caught in her side mirror was Finn going for a tackle and Puck side stepping him. Santana did have a point, but at the same time. It just felt wrong to let people fight each other.

* * *

Santana was more than happy to finally change out of her uniform and fall face first onto her bed. It's not like she was tired or anything, in all reality, her brain was moving a mile a minute but her body.. It was just refusing to do anything she wanted. And right now, she really wanted to move before she suffocated into her pillow.

"That looks comfortable." A deep voice cut across her room, causing Santana to nearly pee her pants. Whipping around suddenly and probably forcing a kink in her neck. She glared at the figure taking up a seat on her desk.

"Okay! If you are blind in the human world then how the hell do you know what I am doing?!" She let out, throwing her hands up in a fit. "I think you're bullshitting me."

Runic chuckled, standing up from her desk and crossing her room. He looked happier than normal, almost human like.

"I am not, as you say, bullshitting you. There is just so much you don't know about me and sadly, We do not have time for such a story." He stopped by her bed, his milky white eyes looking down at her. She scowled and brought a hand up, waving it in front of him.

"So creepy.." She whispered, dropping her hand back down. "So what brings you here O' master of the gates." She sat up more, trying to not stare at his blind, soul eating eyes.

"We don't talk anymore.." He sounded almost sad. Santana snorted, glancing him over. Did he really just..

"Are you high? Can spirits even get high? Because that was gayest thing I have ever heard you say." She scooted from her bed and looked for her phone, she had placed it somewhere.

"No, I am not high. And I'm not a spirit either. But, even though sometimes your language is offensive and you may not think before you act. You are the most colorful of my.." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Lets say, of my clients. And those ones, normally have the hardest time with their second chances."

Santana stopped her search and turned around to face him.

"Wait.. You have other people? Like.. I'm not the only one who was given a second chance?"

"No, if life has purposely sent you down the wrong path and you failed to correct it before time ran out. Then generally you are sent to the proper gate master." Santana made a noise, making Runic bring his hand up to silence her. "I am not the only Gate master Santana. There are many of us. And I, like the rest of them, are given several people to look after. But not every person is alike. We each get one main person. The one who will need the most attention."

Santana hummed, why he was explaining this to her now, she didn't know. But she had to admit, it was pretty cool, learning about what hung between life and death.

"So.. I take it that I am that one main person?" She smiled at him, dropping it when she remembered that if he was telling the truth. He couldn't see her. "Great. So if I fail, then you fail? Is that what you are trying to say to me?" She was getting angry now. Like she needed more shit added to her list. She had enough problems, not to mention Quinn's, and Rachel's and Brittany. And the entire city of Lima. She might as well open up a booth and just listen to people talk all day.

"No, I am not saying that. That's why I am here. I have had major cases before, some have fixed what they needed too while others.. Well you know, have failed. But you Santana, I have never seen anyone like you." She blushed under his compliment. "You have amazed me since you landed in my field. And I am glad that you have found your path." He reached his hand out, managing to find Santana's shoulder and squeeze it.

He was right. There was so much she didn't know about him. But she hoped one day, he too would share his story.

* * *

Rachel was having trouble sleeping that night. Which really worried her when it happened because she thought she had finally managed to control her panic attacks. Laying there in her bed, she stared up at her dark ceiling and took several deep breaths, tears falling silently from her eyes. It had been awhile since she had felt this way and she hated it. Actually hated it. It was like she was being held down and forced to breath through a straw.

Fighting against the weight in her body, she wiped the tears away and forced herself to sit up in her bed. She had to do this on her own, no calling out for her Dads this time. She had to do it her way. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she let out a heavy breath and repeated the process. Her nerves only growing more the longer she sat there.

Crying out in frustration, she threw her blankets away from her and reached for her phone. Her brain clouded by her attack, she found the number she wanted and hit call.

"Why does everyone call me at this hour?" Santana whined, her voice rough sounding through the phone.

"San-Santana.. I can't.. Can't breath." Rachel stuttered out, waking Santana up instantly.

"It's going to be okay. Just listen to me okay. I want you to lay back and just close your eyes." She cleared her throat, smoothing out her voice. Rachel followed her directions, laying back. "Alright, now I want you to clear your head."

"If I could do that.." She took a breath. "I wouldn't be calling you."

"Quiet shorty. You want help or not?" She yawned in reply, satisfied when Rachel didn't respond. "Now like I said, clear that mind of yours. Think about something else, like winning an award for most phone calls made at 3 in the morning." She chuckled when Rachel scoffed.

"Oh please, I hardly even call you." She spoke clearly this time, what ever Santana was doing, it seemed to be working.

"Yeah and I'm really the tooth fairy." Rachel laughed at that one. She had to admit, sleepy Santana was down right adorable, even if she was still kind of mean. "You lost all your baby teeth yet?" She asked.

Rachel laughed again, this time a yawn following after her.

"Why, so you can creep into my bedroom at night?" She replied, pulling her blankets back up.

"Yeah, and then I can finally root through your clothing and replace al of it. I'm sure you got a pair of granny panties laying around." She had no clue what was happening now, her brain had gone on autopilot and shit was just flying from her mouth.

"Why are you thinking about my underwear?"

"Because it's the only thing boring enough to make me fall asleep. Night Rachel."

And she hung up her phone with a smirk, knowing that, with that information, Rachel would fall asleep and have very curious dreams.


	24. Chapter 24

_Omg you guys. I am so sorry. I lost track of time and life kind of actually took over for once. Like.. I have a life now. For once But! Lets continue anyways shall we?_

Chapter 24

"Alright guys. We only have two days left to get this number down! Don't give up on me yet." clapped his hands together, turning his back on the group and starting the music over again. As soon as he was facing away from them, half the club pulled their phones back out, each of them reading the same text Santana had sent them.

It had been a week since he had dropped the bomb on them. Rachel and Finn were to take the lead on both group numbers and even though a majority of the club had tried out. Rachel had landed the solo as well. Now if that had been Rachel the first time around, she would have been pleased with herself and found this as a opportunity to reach out to Finn. But since Santana had been trying her hardest to stop that from happening. Everyone was livid, including the tiny Brunette.

Each of them ignoring Mr. Shue's directions, one by one they packed up their things and silently crept from the stage. The group following Santana's orders and by the next time Mr. Shue had done his one millionth gay little turn. Finn was the only one left standing on the stage. Wearing the same confused expression as his Teacher.

* * *

"Listen up. We are all here because we all pretty much accept the fact that Mr. Shue is just dumb. And he wears ugly vests." Santana shrugged a shoulder, never passing up a moment to insult someone she didn't like. Rachel glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"Agreed. But what are we going to do? Sectionals is two days away!" Tina squeaked out, holding onto the back of Artie's chair.

"Asian Mama is right." Puck walked up next to her, earning a glare. "What? I call everyone Mama."

"He's right. Called me it one day in the locker room." Mike spoke up, flashing Tina a smile and completely missing the "Hell no" look from Artie.

A few people chuckled at that, knowing fully that Puck did just have this way with flirting with both sexes. Even if it was by using nicknames reserved for girls. Santana just shook her head.

"We are getting off topic here. Santana, please." Rachel addressed the group, whispering the last part to the chuckling Latina. glancing over to the girl, She gave Rachel a small smile and winked.

"Rach is right. We have two days. Don't worry about that. Brittany is trained in dancing and from what I have heard, Mike is pretty good as well." She waved her hand to the semi-blushing boy. "Not to mention, Rachel pretty much knows all about music and Q and I have done our own research." Santana addressed the group, some of them looking less then pleased about having to learn new songs.

The silence was thick through the group, each one thinking it over. Kurt and Mercedes were off to the side, whispering very urgently about something. Artie and Tina actually startled when Mercedes whipped around and marched right up to Rachel.

"Alright. Me and my man are in. But get this straight right now Rach-" She was just about to put her finger up when Rachel cut across her.

"Whatever problems we have had in the past." She bit at her lip. "I just want you to know, that I thought you killed your audition. And deserved the solo more than me."

If Santana was ever at a lose for words. Now would be that moment. She still kind of figured that Rachel would try to control any situation and cut the head off of anyone that wanted her solo. But this new Rachel.. Was throwing her through fucking loops. And apparently Mercedes was having the same problem.

"Well.. Alright then. What's the plan?" She wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder, leading her towards the group.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you guys right now." Mr. Shue approached the group in their greenroom. For the last two days they had ignored countless calls and text messages from their Teacher and instead worked on a new plan. One that blew the old one out of the water. And they had only been working on it for two days! Mr. Shue had been pushing them for a month.

"Mr. Shue is right. None of you showed up. It's like you don't even care!" Finn raged from his seat, finally snapping out of his man-child pout. Not like anyone was listening. They were all waiting for the signal and it couldn't have come soon enough.

The lights started flashing in their greenroom, cutting and Finn"s rants short and heightening the level of anxiety. Gathering for their little prayer circle. Puck and Mike stationed themselves around Finn and waited for their walk down the hall and towards the stage. Once was out of sight, they shoved him into a broom closet they had discovered earlier and blocked the door. Sharing a quick high five and bolting for the stage. It was time to bring the house down.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome to the stage. The New Directions!"The announcer boomed through his microphone, visibly shaking Rachel to the core. After some debating, they had finally decided on two group numbers and a solo. Rachel was adamant about Mercedes taking the solo, and after taking a hit to her ego when everyone agreed. They set out of two grueling days of practice.

It still didn't stop Rachel from nearly falling over in that moment. And Santana was quick to see it. Moving from her spot in line, she rushed up to Tina as the music started and whispered in her ear. Nodding to the taller girl, Tina slid back and took Santana's old spot, smiling carefully at Quinn. Surprisingly, Quinn smiled back.

"I got you shorty." Santana whispered, making Rachel jump and look at her with sad eyes. The music was starting to build now, each girl knowing that it was time to start.

Reaching a hand out, Santana grabbed Rachel's and gave it a little squeeze before nodding to the stage. It was time for her to shine and she would be damned if she let anything ruin that for Rachel.

"Took a ride to the end of the line. Where no one ever goes." Rachel started singing, walking out onto stage, a bounce in her step as the up beat music invaded her soul. "Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know." She tirwled, linking arms with Puck before her spun her off for Kurt to catch.

"But the pain and the longing's the same." Santana picked up after her, the same bounce filling her too. "Where the dying. Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help." She smiled when she was spun as well, knowing fully that Rachel was the body she was going to meet.

Each girl met up in the middle of the stage, mere inches apart and bumping their hips together before diving into the chorus.

"Relax, Take it easy. For there is nothing that we can do. Relax, Take it easy. Blame it on me or blame it on you." The two girls sung together, sliding to the side and joining the group for the next part. They split up into two seperete groups and almost battle sung at each other, as if fighting for the lines.

"It's as if I'm scared."

"It's as if I'm terrified."

"It's as if I'm scared."

"It's as if I'm playing with fire."

* * *

If Mr. Shue was pissed off before, he was defiantly pissed now as he followed after the kids and their first place trophy. He was surprised to say the least when they had first walked onto the stage, but that quickly left after the solo and by the time their final number ended and he was walking back stage for the judging, he was mad. His mood only got worse when he had discovered Finn locked inside of a closet. And when they announced The New Directions as Winners. His attitude his rock bottom.

Following them out the door and back onto the bus, he remained quiet the entire ride back home. Finn seemed to be sharing the same attitude and had been shunned to the front of the bus.

From her seat in the back, Santana smiled to herself, as she watched Puck pull Rachel in for a hug and passing the trophy off to her. It was a huge moment for all of them, but yet, they still treated Rachel as if she was the star of the entire show. And Santana was actually proud for once.

"She really is awesome right?" Brittany slid in next to her, leaning her head on the other girls shoulder. "She was meant to do this."

"Right she was..."

* * *

_"No.. Please.. Just p-please be okay." A disembodied voice filled the air._

_"She's gone Britt! She's gone.." Another voice followed after._

Santana shifted in her sleep, flinging her arm over and whacking someone in the face with it. Rachel awoke with a painful start and glared at the girl.

_"Today we lay to rest the young soul of Santana Lopez." A male voice now took over, the scene growing clear as a coffin was being lowered into the ground._

Santana sobbed out, clutching at something in the air and completely freaking Rachel out. Not quite remembering if it was bad to wake someone from a nightmare, she carefully wrapped her body around Santana and rubbed the arm that wasn't swinging around in the air.

_Soft giggling filled her ears, slowly pushing away the sobbing and filling her chest with hope. Was she in heaven now? And why did that angel look a lot like.._

"Rachel.." Santana sighed, finally calming down from her terror and breathing with an even pace now. Rachel wrapped herself tighter around the girl and laid her head on her chest. Listening to her heart beat.

"It's okay.."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rachel peered over the fence, a flash of terror in her eyes. She had been standing there for at least ten minutes at this point. And Quinn was starting to get tired of it, something Santana was quick to spot.

"It's a goat Rachel! You feed it, pet it and walk the fuck away." The blonde huffed, walking up to her and grabbing her hand. Brittany and Santana were standing off to the side, observing the two. Every interaction between Rachel and Quinn was exciting and no one was willing to miss it.

"One, Language. There are children around. Two, what if it bites my finger off? I'll be hideous for the rest of my life!" Rachel struggled to get her hand free, pulling away with all her might and not getting anywhere. Who knew Quinn was so strong?

"The only child I see is you. And if it bites your finger off. I'm sure Santana would fight the goat back for it. Now just stand still!" Quinn tugged on Rachel after giving her hasty reply. "There! Just.. Stay." She grabbed the shorter girls shoulder with her free hand, planting her to the spot. "Now wait for the goat to come to you."

Rachel's eyes flickered over to the blonde and then past her to land on Santana. Her face heating up instantly, Santana nodded slightly to let her know that it would be okay. She knew Quinn wouldn't let anything happen to Rachel, because Quinn would end up face first in some random pile of shit that she kept smelling. Brittany nudged her gently with her shoulder once Rachel had looked away and focused her attention on the animal now approaching her.

"She has a sparkle when she looks at you." Brittany whispered, feeding a goat that had wondered her way. If Santana's face wasn't hot enough, she was burning now after that comment.

She really hated it when Brittany was right.

"Santana!" A squeal came from behind her, as a small pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "I still have all my fingers and I fed a goat!" breathing deeply to settle her beating heart. Santana let out a chuckle and a sigh of relief when Rachel let go of her.

"Good for you. This mean we can finally get out of this place. I'll be smelling shit for a week."

"What not use to how you smell after Coach Sue's intense workouts?" Quinn smirked at Santana, already taking off down the path way. An angry Latina on her heels.

"I actually like how Santana looks after those work outs..." Rachel's eyes widened once she had realized what came out of her mouth. Brittany chuckled, wrapping an arm around the smaller girls shoulders.

"You know Rachel. I think you might be the right kind of unicorn that Santana has been looking for."

Rachel groaned and slumped off down the path, following the yells of her other two friends. It really scared her how right Brittany could be sometimes. The only thing that was holding her up was... Is she really ready to accept the feelings she might have for Santana? Only time will tell.

* * *

The thunder crashed loudly across the night sky, flickering the lights then taking them out completely. The sudden change of having light to complete darkness earned several screams and one loud swear word. Which in turn was followed by a sharp smack and a different swear word.

"Berry! Santana's to your right. Not to your left!" Quinn barked into the the darkness, scrambling from the bed in fear of being smacked again.

"oh. I'm so Sorry Quinn."

"OW! Jesus Rachel!" Santana barked into the dark, following Quinn's movement and falling backwards from the bed. "Why do you have to hit me each time I swear?"

"Because, your mouth could be used for better things!" Rachel blurted out, thankful that the lights were out. Even though the heat radiating from her face could light up the entire room. A snickering came from the floor.

"She is very talented." Brittany chimed in, sitting up and trying to find her three friends.

The last thing any of them heard, was a sharp intake of breath, bedroom door slamming shut, a few stumbles down the stairs and the front door being closed forcefully.

Thunder rocked the house, shaking Santana from her daze and pushing her into action. She almost bolted over her own bed, landing on Quinn without even giving her an apologie and running after Rachel. Leaving the two blondes alone in her room.

"Hey B?" Quinn cleared her throat, a scuffling sound following after as she located a flash light. She found the childish eyes of Brittany when she switched the light on.

"Yes Quinn?" Brittany replied with some pep, pulling herself up onto the bed and patting the side next to her. Quinn quickly filled that spot.

"Things are different with Santana, right?"

Brittany nodded.

"She knows things even I don't. I think the spirits are talking to her. Telling her to protect us." They way Brittany spoke sent chills through Quinn's body. She had been thinking the same thing.

* * *

The rain was falling hard now as Santana frantically searched for Rachel in the down pour of doom. She knew it was pointless trying to call out for the girl, but her heart was breaking and she didn't know if she could handle losing Rachel. She made multiple runs up and down her road, tears mixing with rain as she tried to search for the small brunette. She was just about to turn around and go home when she spotted the girl. Curled up, soaked and shivering under a nearby tree.

Running up to the broken looking girl, Santana dropped to her knees and wrapped her up in her arms. She had made a promise to herself a long time ago to protect Rachel. And she be damned if she broke that promise right now. cradling her head in her shoulder, Santana soothed Rachel over the sound of rain. This action continued for a while, until Rachel's breathing evened out and Santana felt it was safe to pull back.

"Rachel Pl-." suddenly she was cut off by a pair of lips covering her own.

* * *

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Quinn lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and cocked her head sideways to get a good look at her. Brittany was about to open her mouth when both girls heard the front door open and close, followed by one set of soggy foot steps starting to climb the stairs.

Simatamisoluy, both girls sat up on the bed and watched as the bedroom door opened and a soaked Santana sulked into the room. Not making eye contact with either girl, she started to strip off her wet clothing and headed straight for the bathroom. Swearing violently, when the light wouldn't turn on.

"Santana?" Quinn called out, squinting her eyes in the dark to make out the back of Santana's body.

"S?" Brittany slid off the bed, slowly makin her way to the girl. She could feel that something was off and Brittany was never wrong. As soon as she reached the girl, Santana crumbled to the ground and stayed like that.


	26. Chapter 26

Just a warning, this chapter may have trigger moments and is sad at some parts. I love you guys.

Chapter 26

"What happened?"

"She just fell over and-"

"We don't know if she hit her head."

"God, please Santana be alright."

* * *

"Santana?" A voice called out to her. "Santana, come to the land of the living." A snicker. "Well I guess not the living. But get your ass up. People are worried."

She groaned, slowly lifting her eye lids and having the worst feeling that she had died again. And sure enough, she was back again. Looking at the sky of grey and digging her hands into the grass underneath her.

"What the fuck happened now? Struck by lightning?" She sat up slowly, sending a glare to Runic, whom to her, looked like he was having the time of his undead life.

"You passed out. And I can assure you, that you are not dead. although you came close too. Missed the corner of the sink by inches." He grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. "I sent you back to fix things, not have accidents every five seconds."

Santana glared at him even more.

"Yeah well, I'm starting to think that sending me back has just fucked more shit up." She pulled her arm free of him and dusted her clothing off.

"Oh really? You think that? Well since you're going to be knocked out for a bit. Would you like to see how life would have been after you died?" He raised a brow, his eyes burning into hers. Santana let out a deep sigh.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" Runic chuckled up at the sky.

"You always have a choice, it just depends on which way you look at it."

"Right right, blah blah. Find my path, save people I love. Can we just get on with this?" She sighed, taking a step towards him and planting her hands on her hips.

"There is so much fire in you Santana. That's why I sent you back." He raised his hand and placed it on her forehead.

* * *

_"We are gathered here today to lay rest to another young lost soul. We send our prayers up to you Lord, to watch over Santana as she is in your care now."_

_The Preachers voice carried on in th background as Santana watched her own coffin being lowered into the ground. It was an eerie feeling, knowing that that was her. That was the end of her life right there. She looked up at the people surrounding her grave and was surprised to find that there were many people mourning over her now lifeless body. Her heart twinged when they landed on three special girls._

_Rachel, Brittany, and Quinn were all standing together and the foot of her grave. Quinn was completely shut down, staring off into the distance and rotating her cross necklace between her fingers. Next to her, Brittany was holding tightly onto Rachel as both girls shed harsh tears, unable to face the reality of it all._

_And just like that the scene changed._

_Choir room. Glee club. Not so Gleeful as before. _

_Mr. Shue was propped up against the piano, his head resting on his hand and silent tears hitting the wooden surface. It was silent, as if watching a black and white movie with no sound. Santana turned from her former Teacher and scanned the room. It hit her hard. No smiling faces, no talking. Just each kid lost in their own thoughts. She wanted to call out to them. Tell them that they could move on, that she would never be truly gone. But even she knew. How can you move on from something like that?_

_Rachel's room._

_The girl was sitting on her bed, swinging her feet back and forth over the edge of her bed, a piece of paper in her hands. Santana walked over to the girl, ignoring the painful look on her face and started reading. Her face fell. She always knew Rachel was struggling with something inside. But never this. She reached out for the girl and cried in pain when her hand just went right through her. Holding back her own tears, she watched as Rachel leaned over and open a drawer on her bedside table. The pain intensified when she pulled back and brought out a bottle. Popping the cap off, Santana could do nothing but watch as Rachel swallowed half the contents and fell. Her own note floating to the ground, signifying the end of another life._

_Brittany's Room._

_Santana was shaking now. If Brittany decided to take the same road as Rachel. She would be completely broken. The blonde always held a special part in her heart and Santana always made it her goal to keep the girl happy. Brittany was bent over her bed, saying her last goodbyes to Lord Tubbington, a suit case sitting next to her. Something passed through Santana. Brittany's mom. She wrapped her daughter up in her arms and just held the blonde as she broke down once more. That's when Santana noticed, her room was empty, nothing was left in it. Her best friend couldn't even stay. She was moving to another life._

_Quinn's room._

_Quinn, was sitting on her bed, legs curled up to her chest and her Father leaning over her, reading to her from the bible. Silent tears were streaming from her face as he lowered the book and stared at her hard. Santana knew what was going to happen next. He placed the book on her bed and raised his hand, pulling it back, he placed a hard slap to her face and Santana snapped. _

_"Get me out of here! Runic!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and all went black._

* * *

"Why? Why would you show me that?" She fell to her knees, her eyes burning with tears that she didn't want to fall. Her chest was on fire and her breathing was coming in short and few. Runic was standing over her, his face in a fallen state.

"Because Santana, that is how life was without you. You see now, what I mean about choosing the right path. How do you think they felt? How all of them felt after you were gone?" He leaned down and forced her too look at him. "It is time now Santana. Time for you to return. I am always here."

* * *

"Santana.. Please come back.." Rachel's voice broke through to her, she could feel a warmth in her hand and she knew Rachel had to be holding her hand. It lit her up inside and she never wanted that fire to die.

"I'm here.." her voice came out rough and slow, startling the brunette next to her. Rachel instantly tightened her hold on Santana's hand.

"Oh Santana.. I am so.. I'm just.."

"Rach.. Please, I'm okay." Santana opened her eyes to find she was laid up in a hospital bed, curtains drawn and the sun setting off in the distance. Rachel was the only one there, holding onto her as if she was her only life line and those chocolate eyes were starting to glisten. "Don't cry Rachel. It's not allowed."

The smaller brunette let out a small, shaky breath at that and nodded.

"Can I.. Is it safe for me to.."

"Get in here shorty. We both need it." Santana scooted over in the bed and held an arm up for Rachel.

"I'd die without you."

That was the last thing Santana heard as Rachel curled up into her and fell asleep.

"I know you would. If only you knew..."


	27. Chapter 27

Lalalalala... Oh Hi there. Sorry I have been absent so much. I have this habit of getting into relationships and then they fail so I like.. Dissapear! And for those of you who know.. Yes my chapters are short. I at least wanted to give you something so you werent left hanging for so long. Plus I'm trying to get back into the feel of writing. So the next few chapters may be short. Sorry! You know I love all of you! Something is better than nothing right? p.s sorry about the anger...

Chapter 27

"Everyone please welcome back Santana!" Mr. Shue announced to the group as if she had been gone on vacation. He was meet with several eyerolls as Santana took her seat between Rachel and Quinn. Brittany was sitting behind the girls and quickly wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and held onto her tightly.

"Stop scaring me San.. Please." Brittany whispered into her ear. Taking her own hand, Santana covered the blondes and smiled.

"I promise you. No more scares."

* * *

She had never wanted to rip someone apart so much before. But after finding Rachel crying in a bathroom stall right after Glee club. Santana was on a mission to find Finn fucking Hudson and shove his head up his ass. Right where it belonged. She couldn't really get a clear answer out of the girl through all the sobbing. But she knew Birttany would watch over her as both her and Quinn went on a mission. A mission to fuck some shit up.

"You swear you saw him go this way?" Quinn asked, her face as cold as a block of ice. She was scanning the halls, looking for the big idiot. Santana had yet to say anythin when she heard the words Finn and forced himself. She had been seeing red ever since. Finn was going to die today.. Well probabaly not, but he was going to come close too. She knew Quinn would never let her commit full murder.

"Found him." Santana's words startled the blonde next to her as she took off in a full run and slammed the behemuth into the closest row of lockers. It was so forceful that even some football players would have been proud of her. Finn on the other hand, looked like he seriously shit himself. Which made Santana even more happy.

"What the hell Santana?" He glard down at her, trying to take a step away but finding himself blocked by Quinn. He was in trouble now.

"You think it's okay to do what you do?" She snarled, finding it hard to not beat his face into a bloody pulp.

"What are yo-"

"Just.. Shut up. I don't want to hear you talk you moronic piece of shit." She hissed, her attitude coming out full force now. "You think it's cool to force yourself on girls who are obvisliy not into you? You think it;s alright to just fuck with peoples emotions and just walk away as if you're not the biggest piece of shit in the enitre world?" Even Quinn was getting scared now, she knew Santana had a mean streak in her, but this was something new. Something she had never seen before. And that's when it clicked.

Santana was in love with Rachel.

"If I ever find out that you are even thinking about Rachel? Or daring to speak to her. I will destroy your life. However pathic it may be." Her eyes were wild now and Quinn was unsure if she should step in or just let Santana go with it. She let her go with it. Pretty blondes don't look good with black eyes.

Finn on the other hand was sinking lower and lower into himself. A bad sign, he was about to explode.

"Look, I don't know what she told you. But I never forced myself on her. She wanted it. She wan-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Santana cocked her hand back and slammed it right into his jaw. Some people will never realize how good it feels to just beat something into submission. And she was finding that out right now. As soon as her hand hit his face, her entire world shifted. She felt like a fire rise up inside of her and it burned with so much hate towards the man that she almost didn't stop the second hit. Well.. She was going in for the second hit when Quinn decided enough was enough and grabbed her hand mid swing.

"That's enough Santana. It's okay. That's enough." She pulled the angry brunette back, holding her arm behind her back and dragging her off down the hallway. Leaving Finn clutching his face and trying to figure out if he really did just get socked in the face by a girl. Damn right he did and damn right did he deserve it.

* * *

"Why are you mad at me?! I was defending you!"

"By using violence Santana! You know how I feel about that." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, staring out the passenger side window as Santana tighened her grip on the steering wheel. Quinn and Brittany both decided to take the back seat this time and watch their friends fight like an old married couple.

On several occasions, they shared knowing looks and Brittany couldn't help but beam at Quinn, because she knew. They both knew that Santana and Rachel would reach their breaking point and find out that they were meant to be together. Even if it took forever and a life time. The two blondes knew that it was going to happen.

"He forced himself on you Rach! What do you want me to do?" She turned sharply, earning a glare from the already annoyed brunette. Even though Rachel was mad at her, she still found it to be quite adorable.

"Not punch him in the face. It's Finn for crying out loud. He would force himself on a bowl of jello if it jiggled the right way."

That broke the tension in the car, as Santana's jaw went slack and she let out a roar of laughter. It only agitated Rachel even more.. for a second. No one could really resist Santana when she laughed. It was like trying to say no to Brittany when she gave you those longing please I want this now look. Somethings were just impossible.

* * *

It was the third time that week, that Lima had a thunder storm and once again the girls found themselves sitting in the dark, with nothing but a few candles burning and Rachel humming lightly. Normally anything musically that Rachel did would annoy the other three.. Well other two, Brittany loved everything, even if it was a shark swimming at her full force with its mouth wide open.

Santana was trying to despreatly tune the girl out, but nothing could really stop her from wanting to hear Rachel hum. It was a sweet tone and it pulled hard at her heart strings. She was just about to ask what song she was humming when Quinn started to sing along.

"Listen, children, to a story, that was written long ao. About a kingdom on a mountian and the vally-folk below." Quinn's smooth husky tones chimed in, her eyes focused on the burning candle before her. "On the mountain was a treasure buried deep beneath the stone. And the valley-people swore, they'd have it for their very own."

Santana closed her eyes, lettting the song wash over her when another voice joined in.

"Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven. You can justify it in the end." Brittany joined in, sending a smile to Rachel, who kept humming the tune. Quinn looked away from the candle and san with her friend. "There won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgement day, On the bloody morning after.. One tin soldier rides away." The two girls finished together, their voices soft in the dark as the storm raged all around them.

"So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill." Santana finally joined in, remembering the song from a long time ago. It wasn't the most plesant of songs, but it somehow had a soothing quailty. "Asking for the buried treasure, tons of gold for which they'd kill. Came an answer from the kingdom, with our brothers we will share, all the secrets of our mountain, all the riches buried there."

Rachel stopped hummin at that point, tears starting to fill her eyes as she joined her friends in the chorus. It had been a while since she actually felt like singing on her own. Or maybe.. Maybe somehow these three girls were helping her fix something that was broken. She turned her head to Santana, and found the girl watching her.

"Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend. Do it in the name of Heaven. You can justify it in the end." The four girls sang together, each one of them pouring out all their sadness into the song. "There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the judgement day. On the bloody morning after... One tin soldier rides away."

Silence followed after that, each girls voice fading out and the storm now taking over. To each of them now, it seemed liked they had found some sense of peace after singing and nothing, not even the raging wind and water, could ruin that for them.

* * *

Rachel woke up instantly when she noticed her pillow was missing. Santana wasn't in bed, where she belonged, allowing Rachel to be pressed up right up against her body. Head hidden safely in her shoulder. Now it wasn't and she felt very unprotected. Slowly removing herself from the bed, as to not wake to two blondes beside her. Rachel made her way from Santana's room and to the top of the stairs. She stopped when she heard voices.

Creeping slowly down the steps, she stopped right around the corner and listened in. Santana was clearly talking to someone. Someone with a cool, chilling voice.

"You are doing so well. I still don't understand why you called me." The voice spoke, sending chills down Rachel's back.

"Because I am lost Runic. All I can think about is life without them.. Without her. Why would you show me those things?" Santana's reply was short and harsh. Rachel's brow dropped. Who the hell was Runic?

"Because you needed to know. The smallest decisions can make the biggest impacts." Runic answered her, his voice calm and collected. "You have found the path Santana. Just stay the course."

If Rachel had ever been confused in her life, this topped it all. Why was Santana talking to strane men in her kitchen, let alone at 3 in the morning. She was just about to turn the corner and confront the two, when Santana beat her to it and ran right into the girl.

"Shit.. Rachel."


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys. I'm just letting you know, that I have hit a really rough patch in my life right now and I am seeking help. I know some of you probably don't care to hear about it, you just want to read this story, but I have no where else to turn too. I am just so lonely right now and have been thinking about ending it all. And even though you are all strangers too me, I really appreciate the love and support you have given me. Thank you all, for taking the time to read this. Thank you all for the reviews and likes and favorites. You have no idea how much it has helped me pull through what is going on. Writing this story for you readers right now, is honestly the only thing giving me hope in life. Because I am bringing joy to people who actually support what I do. So thank you. I love you all. Your fabulous lesbian writer. Rochelle.

Chapter 28

"What are you doing out of bed?" Santana asked, as if scolding a child for being up past their bed time. Rachel wasn't about to have any of that.

"What are you doing talking to strange men in the middle of the night?" She shot right back, holding her stance and not backing down. She could tell Santana was trying to come up with something to say to her, but ended up just being mute in the end. "Who's Runic..?"

Santana swallowed deeply. Shit was she in trouble now, she thought only she could hear him, but now that Rachel had heard.. She was guessing pretty much almost all of the conversation, she was backed up in a corner. With no way to escape.

"It's late, you're tired. You must have been hearing things." Was the only thing she could come up with as she pushed pass Rachel and made way for the stairs. Once again, the smaller girl wasn't having it. She yanked at Santana's hand.

"Don't speak to me as if I am dumb Santana. You were talking to someone and from the sounds of it, you were scared." She held onto the other girl, knowing fully that Santana was stronger than her, but would never pull herself away. "What is going on?" Her lip was about to quiver. Never had she thought that Santana would be her friend, but what she was feeling now. She needed this girl in her life and she be damned if anything was going to be kept from her. Life was fucked enough as it is.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Santana gave a sigh, turning to face the girl. Her eyes downcast, hiding the secrets she had been holding.

"You know me. When I want to know something. I find out." Her voice was hard now, almost demanding. Rachel really would find out. The only problem Santana was having... Could she really tell her? Tell her that this was her second life and how in the first one, she was gone forever? Something was going to have to budge.

Taking a deep breath, Santana pulled her arm away from Rachel's and took her hand instead. And right there, they both felt the spark. Still keeping her eyes down, she lead the smaller girl from the hallway and into the living room. Walking her around the couch, Santana sat down, pulling Rachel with her. Right onto her lap. Rachel was shocked to say the lest, but it just felt so warm... So natural. Santana buried her head into Rachel's arm and took another breath.

At this point Rachel was starting to worry about the other girl. For as long as she had known Santana, she had never seen her so down... So heart broken almost. Leaning back a little, Rachel raised her hand and cupped Santana's cheek, bringing her head up so she could see her eyes.

"Santana...? I'm not going to push you. But please, what is wrong?" She spoke softly, unaware that she was subconsciously stroking the other girls cheek. Santana closed her eyes.

"I'm.. not sure what I can tell you. That's the problem!" She growled out in frustration, throwing her head back and disconnecting herself from Rachel.

_Tell her you are fixing things._

Great. Perfect time for her to be hearing voices in her head. Especially the voice of Runic.

"I'm.. I'm fixing things. I'm making changes." She opened her eyes, moving her head to look at Rachel. "Can you except that? Can you accept that one day.. I'll be able to tell you everything?" She had sad eyes right now, droopy and starting to gloss over. Rachel just stared at her as she mauled things over.

What could Santana be hiding, that was this painful and seemed like it was almost killing her inside. Rachel didn't understand, as she racked her brain for something.. Anything that might give her a clue. And was surprised when she found nothing.

"Of course Santana.. Now lets get back to bed." She stood up and held her hand out, smiling lightly when Santana took it and followed her like a broken hearted child.

* * *

_Broken glass littered the ground everywhere. Red and blue lights were flashing through the air. She moved slowly as she took in the scene before her. It was odd. There was no noise, as if watching a silent movie. She continued moving, towards a car off in the distance. A car that looked very familiar. Her heat beating hard in her chest, she moved more quickly, past all the people, past a smashed up truck and right towards that car. Skidding to a halt and bouncing off the side of it. Her heart stopped._

_The charred body of Santana was thrown up against the steering wheel, her once beautiful body, now all mangled and cooked. She didn't even move as paramedics rushed past her and began pulling her body carefully from the car._

_A loving, and caring person was being taken away. Taken away forever._

Rachel awoke suddenly, sweat covering her body and her ability to breath seemed to be missing. It had felt so real. All of it was so real and the only thing she could do was look beside her and take a deep breath. Santana was still there, she was there. Sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face.

But yet.. It had seemed so real.


	29. Chapter 29

This is going to be another long Authors note. So sorry, bare with me. I am seeking treatment at the moment... And believe me, I'm not doing this for attention.. I honestly just have no where to turn and being on this site has helped me through a lot in the last three years. But anyways, I was doing fine in treatment... Until my ex and I got into a major fight.. No abuse was involved, besides the mental terrorism she was giving me. Leading me on... It all comes down too, she over reacted and called the cops on me.. Told me I was a mistake and just straight up crazy.. and she didn't feel safe around me.. So pretty much.. I feel like Santana in this story.. Dying then getting a second chance... Trying to fix whats wrong but being put back down in the dirt and just left there... Each one of you is like my Runic.. My gate keeper between the worlds. So thank you.. I really really thank all of you. All of your feed back has been so helpful. I cried.. I cherish you all. This is for you, for my fans. And Stranger friends.

Chapter 29

Regionals were fast approaching and even though Rachel should be focusing on yet another failed plan my Mr. Shue. She couldn't shake that dream from her mind. She was always constantly checking to see if Santana was right beside her, which actually led to the Latina snapping at her at one point. Rachel did have to agree, she would be weirded out by someone always craning her neck, or snapping it to the side real quick just to stare at you. She thought about it. Yep.. Something a creepy person would do.

She jumped when she felt a poke in her side.

"What?" She hissed, glaring at Quinn. The blonde pointed. The entire club was looking at her, including Mr. Shue. Who seemed like he had just asked her something and was waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry. Was going over song choices. What was the question Mr. Shue?" She lied quickly, looking directly at her Teacher.

"Well I hope to hear your suggestions. But my question was, how would you feel about a duet?" He twirled a pencil between his fingers.

"It depends on who I'm singing with?" She questioned him back, crossing her arms and hoping he wasn't going to say...

"I figured, since what happened last time?" He eyed the group, disappointment in his eyes. "That you would sing with Finn, since he had been locked in a closet last time." A few kids snickered at that, causing Finn to sink down in his seat.. Which really wasn't much of an approvement considering his dumbo height.

"I would actually prefer not to in all honesty. I believe every time we have a competition, we hold auditions." She held her gaze with him. Everyone knew that look, Rachel wasn't backing down. And if Rachel walked out, more than one person would follow her.

Santana was sitting off to the side, watching the fight that was about to go down and sure enough...

"I still have not forgiven some of you for what you have done. So from this point on. We are doing things my way this time."

"Why would we do things your way? Didn't you notice how we won? Even though we only practiced two days prior to Sectionals." Rachel was standing now, her arms at her side and a storm out brewing. "We won because we had fun together as a group and actually listened to the ideas of others." Some of the club nodded, agreeing with her.

Santana was amused at this point, leaning back in her chair and shooting Quinn a look. The blonde smirked back at her and nudged Brittany. Grabbing the attention of the other other blonde, they both picked up their chairs carefully and moved towards Santana. Just in case She needed back up in getting Rachel to calm down.

"Rachel, you-"

"No Mr. Shue. You have no direction at all when it comes to Glee club. You maybe a Teacher at this school, but Glee club is an extracurricular activity and I can go to Principle Figgins about this." She leaned over and grabbed her bag, unaware that the rest of the group had followed her.

* * *

"I still cannot believe that you actually got Figgins to let you take over Glee club. That was pretty bad ass Rachel." Quinn spoke from the back seat of Santana's car, her hair blowing in the breeze from the back window being open. All four girls were talking excitedly over the fact they had finally overthrown Mr. Shue, when Santana stopped at a red light.

She had turned her head, when they came to a stop and completely missed it. Rachel how, did not..

There at the cross section, was the truck from her dream. And she just couldn't help the foreboding feeling she was having.

* * *

"Santana?" She walked into her bathroom, not caring that the girl was taking a shower. Quinn and Brittany had decided to go home. Well Quinn was summoned home where as Brittany muttered something about not wanting to ruin chances. Whatever that meant.

A thud was heard quickly followed by a few choice swear words before Santana pulled the curtain back and popped her head out. Rachel was almost caught off guard by how stunning her head looked... How ever weird that sounds.

"Jesus Rachel! You nearly gave me a heart attack. You want me to die?" Instantly she knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as Rachel's face dropped and she burst into tears.

Santana was out of the shower in seconds, completely forgetting she was naked and wrapped her up in her arms. Rachel pressed into her, hiding her head in her wet shoulder and just sobbing. She let her arms wrap around Santana's back, so lost in her break down that she didn't even notice she was touching her bare back, right above her ass.

"Rachel.." Santana spoke softly. "What's wrong Rach?" She rubbed her back, only able to hear mumbled words. Pulling back again, she looked Rachel square in her puffy, red eyes and lifted a brow.

"I had a dream that you died.. But it didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real, and it was horrible." She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. "There was glass everywhere and you... You were dead.. Crushed and burned alive." She started sobbing again, missing the look on Santana's face.

Rachel had seen it? She had seen them carry her away? And the carnage, the pure destruction that led to the end of her young life. She was defiantly going to have a talk with Runic.

"That's so terrible Rachel..." She started to feel a chill and smirked. "But I know something that will take your mind off of it."

"What's that?" Rachel sniffled.

"I'm naked."

Rachel blushed deeply and quickly released Santana, bolting out the door and muttering apologies as she closed it behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

So treatment went good, thank you all for your love and support, I really appreciate all of it from each and everyone of you. Thank you all, I love you all. Lets continue this story.

Chapter 30

"Alright guys, since Mr. Shue is no longer in charge of us. I say we put to a vote, who our co captains should be." Rachel addressed the group, standing before them with one hip cocked out, but not standing in a demanding manner. Santana was flanking one side, while Quinn and Brittany were sharing the bench at the piano. "I think the easiest way would be to put names in a hat and pick out who was voted for the most." She circled around, grabbing a hat off the piano.

The group all kind of smirked, pulling out their pens and a piece of paper, each one knowing that there was no way in hell they were voting for Finn. Actually some of them didn't even know why Finn was still even in the room, they figured that he would have followed Mr. Shue when he packed up his small little box and left them for good.

Once done writing down the names, each student stood up and approached Rachel, dropping their choice into the hat. Some of them giving Rachel a small smile as they past her and took their seats again. The only one left was Finn and he was staring sadly down at his piece of paper. Clearing her throat, Rachel walked up to the overly sized man and shook the hat in front of him. Giving a deep sigh, he let the piece of paper slip from his hand a flutter into the hat. As if all of his hopes and dreams were being flushed down the toilet.

Returning to the piano, the group waited with anticipation as Rachel counted out each vote and set them into specific piles. Two of which were growing very large. Once she had fished out the last piece of paper, she turned to the group with the biggest smile ever and clapped her hands together.

"Well it seems like we have our co captains." She smiled at her peers then to Santana. " And I think that Santana and I would be more than happy to lead all of us to victory and nationals at the end of the year." Santana nearly choked on her own spit once the words had flown from Rachel's mouth.

The group, people she had once thought were unbearable and just down right stupid at most points, had actually picked her and Rachel to lead them. To give them guidance and ideas. And in that moment, she knew, she had more friends than she actually thought and that changed her perspective on all of them. Trying to hide her smile, Santana walked over to join Rachel and hip bumped the girl.

"Alright shorty. What is the lesson today?" She smirked, almost causing Rachel to blush. Turning her now flushing face away from the girl, Rachel picked up one of the dry erase markers and approached the white board.

"We.." She paused, thinking about what to write down. "Are going to pair up into groups and each person of that group is going to find a song that describes their feelings for the other." She dropped the marker, feeling it was no longer needed and just some stupid thing Mr. Shue would do to show off his horrible penmanship.

Turning around to face the group, she tried to decide on pairs, knowing that whomever was stuck with Finn would probably strangle him to death or just scream the entire time. She counted how many heads their were and smiled, this was going to be perfect.

"I think it's only right that Santana and I should be paired together since you have elected us. And please understand if I split you guys from your friends." She addressed them all, trying herd to not let her controlling nature take over. "So, I think we should switch things up." This time she did return to the board, with the entire group watching her.

**Group 1 - Rachel and Santana**

**Group 2 - Mercedes and Tina**

**Group 3 - Quinn and Artie**

**Group 4 - Brittany and Kurt**

**Group 5 - Puck and Mike**

She re-capped the marker and turned around to face her friends. Some of them looked surprised at the idea of who they were paired with but went with it anyways as they found their partner and sat next to them. Finn on the other hand however, seemed to be figuring out why his name wasn't on the board. Squinting at it as if his name would magically appear, he suddenly stood up and walked right up to Rachel, fury starting to take over his face. Santana was instantly at her side, knowing one day Finn was going to need more then a warning.

"What the hell Rachel?" He pointed a hand towards the board. "Why am I not paired up with anyone?" He was about to have a full on fit and everyone was holding their breath.

"Because Finn, there are only eleven of us and with how you act, I didn't think it would be a smart move to even put you in a group to make three." She stood her ground, but even Santana knew, the girl was shaking on the inside and was getting ready to bolt at any sign of danger. "But if you feel left out, then how about you find a song for all of us." She raised an eye brow that even impressed Quinn, who was the queen of brow raises.

Finn was fuming at this point, his anger quickly rising to the surface and ready to explode on the girl.

"Fine. I will." And with that he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Alright everyone. I can assume that everyone has found a song?" Rachel asked, walking into the room a few days later. She seemed a little more down than usual, but was trying to hide it well. The nightmares just wouldn't stop coming and she was hoping that expressing herself in a song to Santana would be the key. It's just they felt so real. receiving nods from the group, she set her bag down and pulled a chair up. "I guess I'll get the ball rolling. Santana. This is my song for you." She gave the girl sad eyes and Santana had to stop herself from running to her and just telling her everything.

The music started playing slowly as Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep shaking breath, starting the first verse of her song.

"Would you know my name, If I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same, If I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on. 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven." She kept singing with her eyes closed, letting all her other senses take over. "Would you hold my hand, If I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand, If I saw you in heaven?" At this point the room had gone completely silent, only a few people sending Santana a sideways glance. Brittany however, was nodding her, a silent tear rolling down her cheek as she realized. Rachel was having the dreams too.

"I'll find my way through night and day. 'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven." Her voice was beginning to crack as she held her eyes shut tighter, she had struggled to find the right song and would be ashamed if she cried now. "Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, have you begging please.." She let out a deep stop and muttered something before running for the door and never looking back.

The whole club was shocked. What in the world would posses Rachel Berry to sing a song like that to Santana.

Santana knew. And it was time to contact Runic.


	31. Chapter 31

So as most of you know I went through treatment and it helped a lot. So thank you for all of your support. I really appreciatwe it and love each love every one of you. Also I met this girl, and she has been so benifencal for me, as I for her. And I'm just glad that I have meet her. She is very special to me in more ways than one.

PS: In memory of Cory, this one is dedicated to him. I may have never liked Finn, But Cory was Cory. RIP. We loved you.

Chapter 31

"RUNIC! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Santana screamed, making sure she was in a suculdded space. Her anger was rising and she figured he had been messing with Rachel. And she had already supstained enough damage. "RUNIC I AM TALKING HERE!"

"More like shouting for the whole world to hear you. We alreayd came close when Rachel came down stairs and almost caught us." Runic appeared behind her, startling the young girl. She whipped around fast, her eyes wild. Almost striking fear into an undead mans unbeating heart. He actually took a step back.

"What the hell Runic? You're giving her dreams. I know you are." She took a step towards him, standing her full height and looking him square in the eye. "Why are you doing that? Do you want her to find out and ruin everrything?" She was starting to breath hard at this point and Runic had to just stand there and wait for the storm to pass. Once she had finally shallowed her breathing. He decided to speak.

"I figured that was easier than her asking you a whole bunch of question about that night." He looked up towards the sky. "I had forgotten how beautiful the real worl was." Santana went to slap him but her hand just went right through him.

"Don't change the subject. I'm serious Runic. She has been doing nothing but following me around and watching me as if any moment I'm going to drop dead and her heart is going to break." She sighed, trying to hold the tears back, it was all too much for her to take. She just wanted things to be better and to her it just seemed like they were getting worse. And when Santana felt that way. She was normally right. "I don't feel well..." She held onto her stomach breifly before bolting away from her Gate Master and running as fast as she could.

Ignoring his calls after her, Santana rounded a corner and her heart dropped. There, off in the distance, by the bleachers were several football players. And by the looks of it, Brittany and Quinn where trying to fight them off, each girl protecting a smaller one. They were pushing the samller girl back while holding their heads high to the group.

As Santana got closer to them, she noticed that a few of the people weren't even football players. The hockey team had now joined in. And to her, all she could do was sprint when she saw a hand go up and someone cry out.

"Shut u- OMPF!" One of the men, whom was abou to raise his hand, suddenly found himself face down and something kind of running over him. Santana had literally barreled her way through him and was now standing in front of Brittany and Quinn. Taking her eyes away for a second, she noticed Brittany was the one holding her face.

"What is it with jocks in this school?" Santana snarled, backing herself up into the other girls. As if two packs of wolves had discovered each other and the Alpha's were ready to fight.

Her heart beating and anger rushing through her veins, she scanned the group and almost never saw it coming. Her right side, some hockey player with a missing tooth and shaggy blonde hair, charged her except...

"What do you think you are doing?!" A male voice filled the air, as the kid went straight to the ground and fought to get back up. "Don't move." The man reacted calmly on the outside, but his body language said differenty.

Santana stood there in shock, never in a life time.. Well, two life times. Maybe things really were changing, as she watched Finn hold this kid down with one arm and addressed the group.

"When I let him up, you all leave. Got it?" He raised eyes with him, displeased when some of them didn't match. "I said got it!" He ground his arm into the back of the boys neck, making him cry out in pain. Everyone was listening then and began to back away. Making sure they were at a safe distance, he slowly let the boy up and shoved him towards the group. "Now go." He pointed, not turning around to the girls until they disappeared from his sight.

"Hudson?" Santana spoke, almost wanting to laugh in disbelife. He turned to face her.

"Yeah.." Finn raised a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He had so many different sides to him, and some of them actually came in useful. When he wasn't being a giant idiot.

"Thanks?" Santana half shrugged, cocking her head to the side. Trying to read him, she knew he had something to stay and that it was really hurting him inside. And this time, not in just a "hey let me back into your good graces" kind of hurt.

Finn was having a semi breakthrough.

"Look I just. Heard some yelling and got curious." He shuffled his feet at the ground. "And when I saw that he was about to jump on you. I just.. Couldn't let that happen." He finall looked up, making eye contact with all four of them. "I know I did some messed up shit. And that in the future or whatever. It may happen again. But I want.." He closed his eyes, thinking hard about it. "Whatever I need to do to change, I will and I'll start off with this. Rachel... I am sorry and never meant to hurt you."

Upon hearing that, Rachel pushed herself through the girls and marched right up to Finn. For being suck a tiny thing, it really was scary how much engery she held. And she was about to use all of it. Cocking her hand back she delievered a well exacuted slap to his face, one that almost made Santana cheer.

"Thank you." Was all Rachel said, before she turned back around and rejoined the girls. Taking Brittany's hand. The four of them walked off, leaving Finn with his own thoughts.

* * *

It had been about only ten minutes before Brittany had cornered Santana in her room while the other girls were out picking up food. She had her back turned to the blonde, and believe me, Santana had seen some scary shit.

"San?" Brittany's voice was quite, yet stern. Santana almost gave herself whip lash from how quickly she moved.

"Uh..." She stumbled. "Yeah B?"

"What was the car accident like?" She stood her ground, looking Santana straight in the eye. It was a technique she used, she always knew when someone was lying. And that shit sucked.

Releasing a deep breath of air, Santana closed her eyes and just prayed that whatever was said or found out tonight, would not fuck her over in the end. Opening them back up, she gave Brittany a said look and crossed over to her bed.

"I don't remember honestly. It was all so sudden." She spoke softly, holding her head up with her hands. "I never even really felt it, it was just once second. I was waiting for that stupid light to change and the next I was just... Gone. Blackness. That's all I can remember." She looked up, finding Brittany staring right now at her.

"Liar.. Well semi liar." She sat down. "You're not allowed to speak about it, are you? That's why I've been having dreams. Runic told me.. Everything will set into place."

If Santana wasn't already on the edge of passing out, that almost did it. She grabbed a hold of Brittany and look at her so hard, it was making the blonde uncomfortable.

"How long have you been talking to him? To Runic?"

Brittany smiled.

"My whole life. He's where I get all my wisdom from."


End file.
